


You Better Believe In Karma, Baby It's Gonna Sting (The Wheel Of Life's Gonna Do You In, So I Don't Really Have To Do a Thing)

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Evie Has Magic (Disney), F/F, F/M, Gen, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, What If Carlos Was The Son of Aurora and Phillip, What If Evie Was Raised By Hades Instead of The Evil Queen?, hades is a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: What if the Evil Queen had died and Hades raised Evie? As she grows Evie knows how to play between life and death courtesy of her godly father, the Lord of The Underworld. She knows that the Villains on the Isle deserved death than living. So how can she stop three VKs attempting to steal a wand and try to free her father in the process?What if Carlos was actually Prince Phillip Diaval, son of Aurora and Phillip? How would his story turn out with him being the long lost son of the Sleeping Beauty? How would the story turn out then for everyone in Auradon?
Relationships: Audrey Rose & Carlos de Vil, Ben/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Evie/Audrey Rose (Disney), Ben/Evie/Jay/Audrey Rose (Disney), Chad Charming & Evie, Chad Charming/Jane, Evie & Hades (Disney), Evie/Audrey Rose (Disney), Evie/Jay (Disney), Harry Hook/Uma, Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Mal & Audrey Rose (Disney), Mal/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 129
Kudos: 106





	1. the past is past forgive, forget (the truth is you ain't seen nothing yet)

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to Go_Sullivan for helping me with this story during our Descendants talks!! Title of the fic is from the song Bad Karma by Ida Maria and the chapter title is from (obviously) Descendant's soundtrack, Rotten To The Core. 
> 
> Enjoy!! xx

The Mistress of Evil was not one to forget or forgive so easily. The Evil Queen was a threat and one that would be gone for Maleficent did not like anyone not bowing down to her rule. She sent one of her goons after the Queen to “make it clean and a warning for anyone wanting to challenge her.” He did as he was told.

When the night came it was dark even with the clouds hanging over them all on the Isle. The goons went to the castle and slipped inside, not knowing the reckoning this death would cause and the changes it would take. All they knew was to kill the Evil Queen and they did with daggers to her body as she muffled a cry. It did nothing and it was over. The Queen was dead.

One of them saw the bassinet and hovered over the baby. With a sickly grin, he said, “Happy birthday kid,” and was about to strike the child but a hand gripped his wrist and pulled back with such force. He looked to see a man in a dirty black leather jacket and black pants. His t-shirt stood out as well as combat boots that had spots of blood on them as well as his spear. He gave him a sneer. Walking over there was no sound emanating from the man and it unnerved him and his two companions. He decapitated the man in one swift move and gave the head to the other man. “Give this to your mistress. A warning to not cross me.”

The god went back to the bassinet took the child and left with the bassinet and babe. When they delivered the message to their mistress, she raged but knew she still had the victory over her dead enemy. Her child didn’t trouble her.

For what could a child do to her?

A year later, Maleficent had found out like many others that Aurora had another child, this time it was a boy.

Maleficent has managed to slip one of her goons off the Isle on the cargo ship that brought junk and garbage to them. She gave him an outline of a plan-take the newborn prince and bring him to the Isle. He did as he was told and weeks later after the newborn was released from the hospital finally with his parents and older sister, did the goon of Maleficent strike. He climbed to where the child’s room was and took him as he began to cry.

Aurora heard the cries and got up only to find a wide-open door the balcony and an empty crib. Her screams awoke her husband and he yelled for guards to begin the search for his son as he held his wife in his arms. Prince Philip Diaval was never found after that night while on the Isle of The Lost Cruella De Vil has a newborn son.

She named him Carlos.

* * *

Hades carried Evie all the way down to his home, silently into the mines and into the living room. Placing the bassinet on the floor he took his daughter out of the bassinet carefully. Tomorrow would have been her first birthday, instead, she lost a mother the day before it. 

"Whatever am I to do with you little one?" He asked his daughter who had been asleep over all the chaos. "Don't worry, the monsters won't win."

Evie grew up in the mines below with her father. All throughout the Isle it was talked and whispered about the assassination of the Queen and the daughter that had been plucked by her father. It brought more fear when the Isle found out that the girl's father was Hades. She was never seen without her father by her side whenever she wandered the Isle as she grew.

Evie had grown with beauty as she grew, Hades wondered if this was how Demeter felt when Persephone grew, worried about how her daughter's beauty would attract so many unwanted suitors. She was a friendly child with those she deemed worthy but to others, she wore a simple mask of sorts that he knew that she mimicked from him. One that Hades used all the time whenever he was at meetings on Olympus for the Winter solstice and Summer solstice. 

When Evie was six, Hades taught her how to fight. The Isle made children grow up quicker, Evie was one of the lucky ones. She had time to have a childhood but Hades still implemented the skills of a demigod in his daughter. She learned how to fight with a sword and with a spear. 

"It will give you an advantage over others. Agility and the shadows will be your saviors on the battlefields. Now, strike again," He said and she did as she was told. 

She did not grow up with learning how to seduce a prince or how to make herself look beautiful. She knew she was beautiful, her father told her many times. She learned how to respect the dead and death himself. She learned what flowers were poisonous and which were not. She learned how to talk like a royal and command people. She was taught how to take control of an army and how to lead one. Hades taught her to speak and write in many languages, mostly Greek and Latin. He nurtured her thirst for knowledge, making sure he got books before the other people on the Isle did, some in better conditions. She read Plato, Homer, Ovid, and many other authors he found for himself and his daughter. He even found one on the constellations and told her the tales of those up in the sky. 

The Isle was a place that Hades wished did not exist. If it hadn't been for the king, he would have been happy to torture these monsters for the rest of their miserable afterlife but no, the king was a prideful man and wanted them to suffer on a floating rock with children that should not be anywhere near these types of people. 

"Maeve Helena!” Hades shouted for his daughter. He could hear the footsteps of his sixteen-year-old daughter as she ran from her room to where he was. His only daughter had inherited somethings from him, possibly cheekbones and hair coloring if anything about her blue hair said everything. She was a spot of sunshine in his life on this dreary Isle and he tried to make sure she had sunlight in her life as well. 

His daughter was his pride and joy in this life like his other godly daughters Melinoe and Macaria. But today was not one of good news, it was more grim news in Hades' mind as he looked over the two letters. One was the proclamation that the mortal prince out, he wanted to officially bring Isle kids to Auradon. Of those four chosen, Maleficent's daughter, Cruella de Vil's son, Jafar's son, and his daughter. He did not trust King Adam or his son but he knew from ruling and seeing the dead that sometimes the father and son can be different things. Look at him, his father ate him and his four other siblings and he hasn't eaten his three daughters! 

"Sisters help me please," He muttered a prayer to his older sister Hestia and his younger sisters Hera and Demeter. Mostly Hestia and Hera but today he asked for the three of them. He called his daughter once again. "Maeve! I will not ask you again!"

She finally came out, a black t-shirt that read Viva La Pluto! across with stars on them, black leather leggings with a blue skirt. Combat boots were on and her jacket was on her arm while music blasted from her headphones that were dangling on her neck. How she hadn't gone deaf was beyond him. Then again he played loud music as well as she grew up. 

"Yeah?" She waited for him to give her the news. 

"You have been selected to go to Auradon Prep, today actually." He said but he still had an annoyed face. 

Evie's eyebrows shot up and surprise was on her face but there she asked, "What else?"

His daughter never missed a beat and she had a sharp mind that Hades was proud that she kept up her academics as he taught her over the years. "Maleficent has summoned us to talk. Her daughter, Cruella, and Jafar's children as well were chosen to go to Auradon Prep with you. She might be plotting something,"

Evie snorted. "And you want to join them."

Now it was Hades turn to snort. "No. Better to know what the dragon is thinking than sending you off blind with her daughter. You aren't friends with her or her crew, I know that but just be... courteous to them for the time being while you are in Auradon. For your sake?" 

Evie nodded. Hades sighed in irritation. "Alright, let us go see what the Mistress of Evil wants."

* * *

Evie knew about Mal, Carlos, and Jay. She knew of the kids on the Isle, like Uma and her crew. She respected Uma and she respected her but Evie did not join her crew nor did she join Mal's. She was neutral in stupid turf wars. She didn't care for them because what good could it do if you were never getting out of here? No, instead she read books, learned Greek, Latin, and French. She memorized different ways people ruled and how those kings or queens reign ended horribly. She was taught how to hold herself and how to do battle with words and with a sword or dagger. Her father taught her well. 

She would not go choosing sides on the Isle, she might align ideally with Uma but she tried to be neutral in the fights between Mal and Uma. It was land that would never change, so what was the use of fighting? Now Maleficent called them to their side by using her. 

Her dad, like Evie, did not fight for stupid land or pick sides. Ursula and Maleficent have been arguing for ages and had factions of villains. Hades did not bother to fight, if anything he wanted them all dead and him back home in the Underworld. At least, that's what Evie was told by her dad.

"Ah, Hades!" Jafar was the first to speak up as Maleficent and Cruella bickered over something. Both women stopped to look at the duo that arrived, their kids did so as well. Carlos looked terrified at Evie and her father. 

Hades and Evie were an enigma on the Isle. The only people that they talked to were the Faciliers, Dr. Baron and his daughter Celia. They understood death and life, deals. Hades and Facilier came to a respectable partnership and were single fathers so they bonded over their trials of raising daughters. Other than him, nobody knew anything except to fear Hades and his daughter. Evie gave the other VKs a single nod and nothing to the older adults. 

"It seems you need to teach her some manners," Cruella sniffed. "She doesn't know how to respect her elders."

Evie merely gave her a sneer. "And someone should teach you that coat doesn't look to fabulous on you. You aren't worthy of my respect, you psychopath."

Carlos looked white as a sheet, Mal and Jay looked somewhat impressed. Hades laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it once. _Don't start,_ he said silently to her. _We need to hear and say nothing._

Cruella looked like she might have exploded but said nothing as Maleficent cleared her throat. She began to tell them of her glorious plan to steal the wand and have al break the barrier freeing them. When she was done, everyone was silent... until Evie snickered. Mal glared at Evie but she couldn't help it. She laughed loudly and wildly throwing her head back. Hades merely smiled amusingly.

"That. That's your grand plan that you made us come to hear?" Evie gasped between laughter. "That's nothing. Gods this is pathetic. Have fun trying to steal that wand, because I'm not joining this Trojan clusterfuck." With that being said, Evie walked away and Hades followed chuckling behind her as they left the villains and their kids speechless. 

"Really? Stealing the wand and having her and Mal rule? Gods you can see right through it as clear as day!" Evie said exasperated as she threw her hands up to the sky. Hades patted her shoulder. 

"They did not grow up fortunate as you did," He reminded her. "They want to make their parents proud and you have already done that many times." Evie smiled at her father's words but it still troubled her over this dumb plan. She did not want the villains free. She just wanted her dad free. He did not deserve to be here, he was innocent. 

Evie had already packed her things before they left and the limo was here. The other VKs came out, Carlos ran into the limo as his mother screamed, Jay slinked around the car before going and Mal and Maleficent shared a not so secret look before she got into the car. Evie could feel her fellow villain kids look at her as Hades hugged and gave her open affection before she left. He said somethings in greek. 

_"Do hold your temper and be careful around the other kids. Remember that you are more than just my daughter, you are Evie. I love you."_

_I love you too,"_ She repeated in greek and entered the car. The door closed and she found herself sitting a bit farther from the three other villain kids. She put her headphones on and patter her bag that was filled with her books of philosophers and poets before playing a song. The limo began to move and before she knew it, she was leaving the Isle of the Lost. She was leaving her father. Shifting in her seat she realized that they might be more scared of her than they were of Mal, mostly because they knew absolutely nothing about Evie. If the Isle kids were scared of her then the Auradonian kids that she'll be calling classmates will be terrified of her as well ten-fold. She was used to it but even her father said that it was lonely, he knew full well about that. He was alone again, without her or his family. Maybe she could see them in Auradon? Maybe she could see the starts and map out the constellations? She could do that. 

Audrey was nervous as she saw the limo approach them. She could hear her mom’s voice. Be nice to the new kids, especially Mal. Be nice to Mal, she could do that.

When the other teens came out one by one her eyes went to Mal, then got caught by the white-haired boy. It felt like a bucket of ice fell over her skin and her chest tightened. She almost, almost uttered “Pip?” Before she stopped herself. Ben has continued to talk, introducing the VKs to her. His name is Carlos De Vil but her guts and heart tell her that is her long lost brother. She keeps staring at him for a tad bit longer before she moves on to the other two. Jay and Evie. Evie was the one that causes the most waves in Auradon when Ben announced the proclamation as she was Hades' daughter as well as the late Evil Queen.   
  


Still, who was she to judge?

She and Ben told them about Auradon and the school’s history as well as classes here. The VKs were silent but their eyes seemed looked everywhere especially the blue-haired girl’s brown eyes, she seemed to look more intense. As if scrutinizing Auradon as a whole. Audrey caught the blue-haired girl-Evie’s eyes and the other girl winked at her. Audrey turned away quickly feeling the heat rise to her cheeks and gripped Ben’s arm to chain her to reality. But this was reality and she needed to see it through. 

They went through the school, showing them their classes they were to take giving then their schedules, and showing them their respective dorms. Audrey still snuck peeks at Carlos. She could feel it, this must be her brother. It had to be him!

* * *

Evie woke up before Mal did and took advantage of it by taking a shower. The warm water felt amazing and she relished the feel of it on her skin. When she changed and got out of the bathroom, she was wrapping a towel on her head as Mal silently woke up. The new roommates said absolutely nothing to each other just a single nod and went about their business. Evie knee they went to the museum to get the wand last night and failed. Epically. She found it amusing. Yet she did not want all the villains to escape so she had to play her cards right, gather some allies. One of them would have to be Carlos. He was smart and the easiest that had empathy in his whole body that Evie could work. 

She left the room and walked down to the cafeteria. It was busy and she could see some of her classmates' whisper and give her looks. She ignored them and went straight for getting some food. She got enough for a snack in between class which suited her fine and found herself sitting outside. She relished the sun on her skin. She hoped her dad was doing well, she thought clouded with worry for her dad who was stuck on the piece of floating rock. It wasn’t fair! Her dad should be free! He was innocent! Hades never wanted to even kill Hercules, Zeus needed a villain and her father was enemy number one. Her dad had told her that his imprisonment caused an uproar between the Olympians and the Underworld gods and goddesses. Even Hermes, Hestia, and Hera took the Underworld’s side. No war has erupted because Queen Persephone refuses to start such a thing while her husband was incarcerated and instead took control, having spring and summer be a chilly season as long as her husband had been on the Isle. Evie has found that out when she snuck into the library on her first night and stumbled upon old newspaper clippings. 

She looked down at her feet and noticed the grass dying at her feet. She almost panicked before she realized that this was her power finally releasing itself. She started to take three deep breaths and try not to panic. If she did, as her father told her, it would just make things worse. So she did her breathing exercise and the dying grass stopped. Evie quickly got up and took her empty tray inside. There she spotted Carlos sitting by his lonesome self. Perfect!

she took advantage of the situation and walked over to the younger boy. He was only a year younger than the other three VKs but he was smart as a whip. 

”Hey,” Evie said cheerfully. Carlos looked scared at seeing Evie but she brushed it aside. Everyone was scared of her here and again she was used to it but she had to try and win Carlos over to her. She had to. Carlos said nothing as Evie continued to speak. "How are you?"

He shrugged, not saying anything to her. "I saw that we have a class together besides Goodness Class. I thought we could sit together, ya know since we don't know anyone here."

Carlos looked skeptically at her and Evie wondered what Mal had been telling her friends about her. Evie continued on, "Just an idea. You don't have to but," She ended with a shrug and Carlos nodded with a small smile. 

"Okay. I'll see you later then?" He still sounded suspicious of her. Let him, she could win him over. Evie nodded. 

"See you later."

As she walked away, panic began to set inside Evie.

She needed to stop them from stealing that wand or else this whole kingdom would be doomed. More so, she and her father would be enemy number one if the villains were free and took over Auradon. 

Try to prove her father's innocence and trying to stop Mal, Carlos and Jay from stealing the wand. The Faiths really did have it out for her!

* * *

Audrey looked for Carlos throughout the day. It sounded like a stalker but she did not care if that was her brother (which she was sure of!) she could not lose him again. Audrey had not told her friends, knowing that once she told them about her hunch word would get to their parents and she did not need that going public. 

Audrey had tried to be friendly to the new kids. Mal was sarcastic as she tried to befriend the girl. It was a slow process considering their family's relationship but her mom told her to be nice to Mal and that was what Audrey did. She said her hellos to the VKs as they went to Goodness Class. The only two to say a hello back was Evie and Carlos. 

Evie was someone that had captured Audrey's mind as much as Carlos is her long-lost brother. The daughter of Hades was someone that her grandma fought to keep on the Isle when Ben told Auradon that he would be bringing the daughter of Hades into the kingdom. Maleficent and Hades were the biggest threats in the mind of the people but their kids were... not really a threat, at least not to Audrey. They were just angry teens that had been wrapped up in their parent's ideas. Audrey somewhat understood that her grandmother tried so hard to make Audrey a daughter instead of a granddaughter but her parents put a stop to that, especially after Pip's sixth anniversary of his disappearance that Aurora put her foot down. This made a strain on Leah and Aurora's relationship since then. 

"Audrey?" Lonnie waved a hand in front of her face and she blinked twice realizing she had zoned out of whatever conversation her friends were having that she did not hear. Ben, Lonnie, Chad, Jane, and Aziz looked concerned for her. 

She brushed it aside and gave them a smile. "Sorry. Just thinking about everything that is going on." The others nodded as well, agreeing with her over the situation of the new kids. None of them knew the Villain Kids well but Audrey as determined to know them and if Carlos De Vil really was her brother, well she needed to protect him from going back to the Isle. She would not let anything happen to him. She silently promised and if it came to Carlos not being her brother... well at least she could spare her parents of the heartbreak. 

Her eyes wandered to the table were three of the four VKs were sitting and eating galore of the food from the cafeteria. Carlos was joking with the other two teens and Audrey could feel it in her bones. This was her little brother. This was Phillip. It had to be him.


	2. you better run like the devil 'cause they're never gonna leave you alone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie makes some friends in Auradon. Hades overhears something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this title is brought to you by My Chemical Romance's song House of Wolves!

"Didn't anyone tell you not to look at someone's stuff without their permission?" Evie said to the three teens that had dumped her stuff on her bed. Her books that she had taken from her home (if you can call a mine cavern a home?) were unceremoniously dumped on her bed. 

She walked over to her bed and began to pick up her books. They were old worn down copies of poets and storytellers. Preferably Greek as her dad was a biased god who liked his greek books of old. 

"This is what you took from the Isle?" Mal said skeptically. "Books?"

Evie could not help it, she rolled her eyes at the purple-haired girl. "Yeah, Mal. You found my secret plot to brainwash everyone into liking Sappho and Ovid! You caught me!" Her voice dripped with sarcasm and Mal scowled at her. Carlos tried not to laugh and that made Evie break out in a grin. He hid his laughter with a cough as Mal and Jay just eyed her suspiciously at her books. "Gods, they're just books, not evil plans. My dad isn't a villain, he's a god who likes Greek poets and gave these to me before I left the Isle." She put her books on her bookshelf that was empty before and now held four old worn down books.

The trio said nothing and went back to plotting. Evie pretended to listen to music but instead listened in to the conversation across the room while she finished her homework. Let them plot, she could counter it. If she even had a semblance of a plan but no one needed to know that. All she needed was to try and get them to see the reason that the parents were not doing this for them but only for themselves-the villains and no one else. Carlos was the easy one, Cruella was a psychopath plain and simple. She would not blame Carlos from jumping ship away from the plan if given a reason and she was going to give him one. Jay and Mal on the other hand were the trickiest of them all. She needed to find a spot in their armor and break it, not to break their bond but the bond that their parents had on them. Then they could stop this stupidity of a plan once and for all. Evie has to do that while figuring out how to free her dad the legal way which was proving to be rather hard. She could not find access to any files on the villains, especially since she almost got caught by the librarian before changing the tab to some boring poem about cynicism. She had to be careful especially if word got to Maleficent and then her dad would be a goner. 

Just like all the other Gods, Hades is an immortal. He had kept his immortality just the not-aging part but not his invincibility which rendered him a bit human on the Isle. She did not want anything to happen to him. He was the only family she had and if she lost him... Evie could not make up a worse scenario than that and banished it from her mind before it got worse. She focused on her homework and pretended to play music which was on low while Mal discussed her plan for the wand with Jay and Carlos. 

The next day during Goodness Class Fairy Godmother made the loveliest of suggestions to have each of the VKs join a club. Mal scrunched up her nose as Fairy Godmother gently told her that Auradon had a fantastic art group and she directed Jay and Carlos to Tourney which she signed the three in those clubs and teams quickly but Evie... well. She just shrugged and said that clubs did not really interest her as “I’m still getting a Handel on my classes unlike my friends here who are doing way better than me.” That was a lie but it didn’t hurt to fib once and awhile. Fairy Godmother did not seem to buy it and told Evie that there were many different stuff on campus like the fashion club or the Greek club. Evie scowled and said that she was fine. She had an after school activity already-how to prove her dad’s innocence. She did not need anything else detailing her. So she avoids being dragged into clubs.

During her chemistry class, she had her first conversation with Chad Charming.

”Do you know the equation to this? I got a bit lost,” she asked the blonde and he was more than happy to help. By the end of the day, he walked her to her locker.

”So,” Chad said. “How are you liking Auradon Prep?”

Evie shrugged. “It’s better than the Isle.” 

”Oh,” was all Chad responded with. Again Evie shrugged. It was out in the open, it was wounds that Auradon tried very hard to brush off and was utterly failing at.

”Hey,” Chad said as Evie unlocked her locker and started shoving her books in. “If ya want, I can help you with Chemistry?”

”And what do you get out of it?” Evie asked with narrow eyes at the blonde boy.

”A new friend,” was all that he replied with a goofy grin. Evie gave him a smile as well.

She had a new friend and a possible ally. Score! 

Chad Charming was a smart individual, he asked her many questions about her childhood and even invited her to sit with him outside at lunch where he picked her brain. 

"So," He said as he took a bite out of his sandwich. "You got that scar on your right leg from climbing a broken tower during a training exercise?"

"Yep. As I said, my dad loved me. He made sure I knew how to defend myself... that's not to say he made me do training every day. He cared that I was a kid, still am and I grew up luckier than the others on the Isle." She sounded vulnerable, the most she had ever been since she left her dad's side. Chad saw that.

"You miss him," He stated plainly as day.

Evie nodded. "I do. He's my family."

* * *

Audrey saw Carlos and Jay’s tryouts. 

She played cool collected cheer captain. That is until she saw the younger boy gets pushed hard to the ground by Aziz and then her instincts kicked in. She ran down to Carlos. He helped him up. 

Groaning he thanked her. "Whoa," He gasped. 

"Breath in through your nose," Audrey advised him as she helped him stand, and when Ben, Aziz, and Chad came to them, she saw red. "What the hell!! You could have hurt him, Aziz!"

"Sorry-"

"Hey Audrey, it's okay-" Carlos said only to be cut off by his two friends coming over. 

"Whoa Carlos, you flew to the ground!" Jay said only to quiet down when he saw Audrey level a glare worthy of Maleficent at him. Mal looked between both the princess and Carlos and something inside her grew hot. Why was Audrey being so nice to him? Carlos is her friend! Not Audrey's!

"We don't need your help," Mal said as she tried to tug Carlos away. 

"Mal," Carlos said beginning to protest but Mal was not having it as she dragged the boy off the field with Jay. He turned and mouthed to Audrey a "Thanks".

Audrey stood there trying to push back her anger and stupidity for snapping at her friends and worrying over a boy that may or may not be her brother. Her three guy friends looked at her with confusion written all over her face. She did not want to talk to them or answer the obvious questions. Instead, she turned and ran to her squad. She cut practice off early and she took off her to room for solace in the fact that she was alone in there with just her thoughts. 

Someone, one of her friends called her name but Audrey did not look back. She did not dare to look.

Her friends cornered her after in her room. They banged on her door until she finally let them inside her room. Lonnie, Chad, Ben, and Aziz all looked concerned for their friend and her actions over Carlos at the Tourney Field. 

"Audrey?" Ben said. "What's going on?"

She clenched her jaw to try and stop herself from sobbing but that did not stop the tears from forming. Her throat closed up painfully and she took a shaky breath. She could tell them, she could trust them.

"My brother," Audrey began. "He's alive, he came back."

"What do you mean?" Lonnie asked her. 

"It's Carlos. He's my brother. I know it sounds crazy but I just know it, that's him."

Chad was the one that broke the silence. "That's a lot of information... but you can feel it? Like a gut feeling?"

Audrey nodded. 

Ben frowned. "Have you told your parents?"

Audrey shook her head and the other teens gave her sympathetic looks. Aurora and Phillip still had wounds over Pip's disappearance. The old King and Queen of Corona have helped with that missing hole, they understood what it was like for a child to be taken away from you. But Audrey did not want to give her parents false hope, She couldn't do that.

"I need you to keep quiet about this," She begged them. "Please. If my parents and grandparents find out-I can't give them false hope if I'm wrong."

"And if your right about this? If Carlos really is your brother? Then what?" Ben asked his oldest friend.

Audrey merely said quietly, "I'm not sure and I'm so scared about that."

* * *

Chad became her first friend. Evie was actually surprised to find herself eating lunch once again with him. She could see envious looks directed at her but she ignored them as Chad told her a funny story about the shenanigans he and his friends used to pull. She found out a lot about Chad. He was kind and brave, a bit of a dork at times. 

Yet he was respectful to her and she to him. He even asked her for a fight in the ROAR stadium during the weekend to which she was happy to do. So when the day came on Friday, she fought ruthlessly as Chad blocked blow after blow that Evie handed to him. 

Dodge and hit, dodge, hit. 

Chad was breathing heavily and so was Evie, both sweating. 

"What did Hades train you for? War?" He joked. 

Evie almost said, Yes. Yes, her father trained her for war, an unknown one but that he knew was twenty years in the making. Instead, Evie just grinned. 

"My dad just made sure I can hold my own." _Against those who would want me dead._

Besides Chad, Evie usually hung out by herself. She was still trying to find anything to have her dad freed but so far she had hit roadblock after roadblock. It was as if they just threw him without any evidence which was so wrong. She had been holed up in the library when Audrey found her. Thus began making another friend in Evie's case. Princess Audrey was friendly to the VKs which was... nice. She was pretty, and it made Evie feel warm and fuzzy around her. So when she sat down in front of Evie, she swore her heart almost stopped at seeing the princess.

"Hey?" She asked a bit confused at seeing her.

Audrey gave her a bright smile. "Hi!"

Evie looked around and then bluntly asked, "Are you lost?"

Now Audrey looked confused at the blue-haired girl. "No," She said slowly. "I wanted to sit with you. Seemed like you could use some company, so I sat. I could go-"

"No," Evie said quickly. She cleared her throat. "No, stay. It's just... didn't really peg you to sit with a villain kid."

"I'm a girl of mystery, Evie," Audrey said teasingly. "I'm not all that people make me out to be at times."

Evie could understand that. Most on the Isle and probably in Auradon perceived her as a cold girl, a ghost at times with how quiet she could be. So she understood Audrey wth that. "So, what brings you to the library today?" Audrey asked her. Before Evie could make-up a lie, Audrey could see the bold letters that read- _PLUTO INNOCENT. AURADON WRONG._

So much for being discreet. 

"Trying to break your dad out?" Now the friendliness was gone and Audrey The Protector came shining through in her voice 

Evie sat straight and chin raised slightly high. She did not bow to a mortal, she was a half-blood. She was greater. "Not the way you might be thinking. I've been trying to find ways to prove he is innocent. Hence why I've been in the library."

Audrey blinked twice as if trying to comprehend what she just heard. "Innocent? But he tried to-"

"He didn't," Evie snapped at the princess. Her composure snapped instantly as she stared down at the princess giving her such a cold look it might have made her dead mother a bit proud. "He was a scapegoat used by Zeus to throw a bone to King Adam. Hades can't control the Titans, why would he set them free from their prisons if he had been one of the many gods to fight them? No, the real God still is locked away for good reason while my father pays for his crimes. That is the reason and one my father has held to for twenty years."

With that, Evie stood up and gathered her things. Without so much as a glance or a goodbye, the daughter of Hades left Audrey at the table.

* * *

Hades could hear Maleficent, Jafar, Ursula, and Cruella talk. He was the only one to forgo the invitation because he was spying. He wanted to make sure he knew what those three were truly planning. 

"The boy-he could find out!" Jafar said. "It could ruin our plans. So can that child of Hades, that girl... she's trouble."

"Well a pretty accident could get rid of her for us easily," Cruella purred and Hades had to restrain himself from going over and ending all three of their miserable lives then and there. He listened some more.

" _My plans_ ," Maleficent said. "But he won't. He thinks he is born of the Isle, of Cruella. He won't even believe it if it struck him in the eyes. Him, the son of precious Aurora!" He could practically see the sneer cross Maleficent's face in his mind as the information sunk in. Cruella's son.... he wasn't her actual son! He was the kidnapped child of Princess Aurora and her prince! With this type of information... it could actually free him!!

But his smile died down. If this got out, his daughter and Carlos De Vil could be in grave danger from Maleficent's own wrath once more. Hades would never forgive himself for putting innocent lives at risk. He thought this long after he left the tower and finally formed a good enough plan. After securing some parchment, he wrote down a letter and sealed it with his blood, letting his golden blood drip down to the letter and sealing it. In the dead of night, he slipped out of the mines, and with pure luck on his side, he snuck onto the cargo ship and placed the letter there. 

This could not be contained any longer. But if he played his cards right and the fates were on his side, he would be able to protect his daughter from the other side.

When the letter did get out onto the Auradonian seas, Hermes could sense it. He flew down a snatched it without the mortals even knowing. Opening it up and scanning it, he was surprised to see it was a written letter from his Uncle Hades. After reading it, he quickly flew to the kingdom of Auroria.

He had an important message to deliver to Aurora and Phillip. 


	3. mercy, mercy, knock down my door told me you were here to replace my scorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letter reaches Auroria, what to do next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of this chapter is from The album Ivory by Gin Wigmore. The song is called Dirty Mercy. Hope you guys like the chapter!! Next chapter in a few weeks, not soon but not later either...

She kept staring at the letter waiting for her to wake up from this dream but she wasn't. She was not dreaming, this was real.

"It's a trap," Leah said with a scowl. "He's obviously making this up-"

"But why do it now? His daughter is in Auradon, safe from Maleficent's wrath. If anything, I believe that Hades is telling the truth and his blood even confirms it." Aurora said indicating to the ichor stained droplets on the letter. Hermes had told her that the blood, made it true. It was a sign that his Uncle was indeed telling the truth, his blood spilling for this secret confirms this and it gives Aurora so much hope. Her son was alive and in Auradon!

"We will go to King Adam and have him bring Hades here," Aurora said already making the decision final before her mother could say anything else. Her mother had been having tea when Aurora had received the announcement from Lord Hermes. Phillip was already in Auradon to discuss taxes with Adam, so she drove there herself without Leah.

When she arrived, she clutched the letter tightly. She barely said her hellos to the servants as she went to Adam’s office where she knew the king, Queen and Phillip were in. Barging inside the room, the three adults looked up from their work to see Aurora. Phillip knew something was wrong when he saw her face.

”They found him,” Aurora said to the people in the room. “Hades-he found our son. He’s alive, he’s here!”

After reading the letter that Aurora handed over to him, Adam begrudgingly has orders to bring Hades over to the castle for interrogation. Prince Ben has been told by his parents to come home with Princess Audrey and he did. On a Friday, they arrived utterly confused. Fairy Godmother had been given explicit orders to bring the four Villain Kids as well so when the five teens all saw one another there were so many confused looked. Well except for Evie who had no emotion in her face just a carefully blank stare.

Audrey still remembered what Evie had told her and she had felt bad that she crossed the line with the other girl. But it had been what everyone in Auradon knew about Hades. He was a villain, end of the story. But what Evie has told her... it might not be that simple. So after their little spat, Audrey has picked up books about the gods and books about the underworld. 

Her mom and dad were there and hugged her. She could tell her mom had been crying and that alarmed Audrey greatly. They beamed at her through the tears.

”Mom? Dad? What’s going on?” She asked them.

”Your brother, there is a chance that he might be alive,” Aurora said quietly.

Audrey’s stomach flipped. Carlos... But how did they know? Who told?!

The answer came when four men came walking into the large room with Lord Hades. Evie instantly jumped from her chair and ran to her father.

”Papa!” She said and hugged him. “I missed you.” Hades patted her head with his restrained hands before giving the Royals a mocking bow.   
  


“King Beast,” he said with a sneer when he rose up again. “So good to see you after twenty years. Come to say sorry?”

”No,” Adam growled. Evie held her father’s arm and had a grip on it. “Is it true what you wrote in your letter?”

Hades nodded looking at Aurora, Phillip, and Audrey. "It is. Maleficent, Jafar, and Cruella were discussing to kill my daughter. It went on to the boy, Carlos, and that he isn't Cruella's spawn but and I quote Maleficent, "Beastie's spawn that was so easy to take right from under her nose," end-quote. If you do not believe me then get a DNA test, you mortal are always evolving with technology, shouldn't be too hard, eh?"

King Adam looked like he wanted to punch Hades but Aurora spoke up. "We have to at least know. If we do not... we can send him back."

"And if he's correct?" Belle asked scandalized at the thought that Hades, a villain was right. Evie rolled her eyes at the Queen of Auradon.

Aurora looked Belle dead in the eyes. Brown eyes showed fury and agony but also determination, one of a mother. But it was Audrey who spoke up almost challenging Ben's parents. "Then I get my brother back and the Underworld gets their King back."

Evie took a sharp breath in. It felt like a dream, a sweet dream that might be taken away and the other VKs looked weary at the Lord of The Underworld. Carlos was asked for a test of his DNA and after him and Phillip and Aurora did the same with a swab test, the test was done by Fairy Godmother with magic (allowed by King Adam, of course.) When the test was finally over, Aurora was sobbing, Phillip was looking at Carlos with awe, and Audrey... she mouths to Hades, "Thank You."

It confirmed it and Carlos De Vil's world is turned utterly upside down.

It confirmed Hades freedom.

Carlos was the long lost prince of Auroria. 

* * *

The chains were off Hades and he properly hugged his daughter. He could feel his powers and it felt like a part of him was whole once again. He tells Hermes, who tackled him into a hug once he heard the news and he goes to deliver the good news to all of the Gods. The god of messengers was grinning ear to ear when he left with a bow to Hades and Evie. 

Evie held him tightly as if refusing to let go of him. 

"You are finally free," She said when she pulled back and looked at his face. Hades smiled at his daughter. "I-I can't believe it. You're free!"

"Evie?"

Father and daughter turned to see Carlos looking pale and confused. _Oh, Carlos,_ She thought before pulling him into a somewhat awkward hug but one that the younger boy gratefully wanted. Hades hovered over them and gave Carlos a small, sad smile. 

"H-How? Who am I?" Carlos asked quietly. "I'm not Cruella's son which... feels so great but I-I don't know how to be like princely and royalty?" It seemed like he was going into an existential crisis and Evie had to shake him out of it. 

"Carlos," She said to him making him snap to full attention. "You may be a prince but you are your own person. Remember that every day. But... you have a family that loves you so much, much more than Cruella ever did. Take it one day at a time, okay?" She saw that Mal and Jay had left. She was now aware that Carlos knew that as well. She'll have to keep an eye out for the pup now that he was in this mess of sorts.

"Carlos? Evie?" The daughter of Aurora stared at them nervously.

Evie looked at Princess Audrey with a steely gaze that left Carlos and Hades confused but Audrey just looked apologetic at Evie. "I'm sorry for my words a few days ago at the library. I was out of line, I was just-I just out of line. I'm sorry."

"Are you saying that just because he gave you back your brother?" Evie asked as if she was in a sort of challenge, protecting her father.

Audrey shook her head and looked almost... embarrassed when she spoke. "I did some research after our... disagreement." She said the words carefully. Delicately. "I read about the Greek gods and mostly the gods and goddesses of the Underworld. I'm surprised about it, it is fascinating the details each of the gods have been down there to keep the stability and peace but without Lord Hades at the helm of it-"

"It goes into chaos," Evie finished. "My father is just thankful the spirits haven't tried to escape over that 20 long period of his absence, who knows what would have escaped." The demigoddess shivered at thinking about _who_ could have escaped.

"But I do know what you meant... about the person responsible. I apologize for my words Evie, truly." 

She could hear the sincerity of it and Evie couldn't help but accept the apology from the princess. She truly was apologetic and seemed genuinely interested now on the underworlds and the gods which made Evie excited. Besides her dad, she never had anyone to talk about the Parthenon of gods. "Thank you, Audrey. And I'm sorry for blowing up at you. Maybe we can start over?"

Audrey's face brightened and agreed. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Hades cleared his throat and when both girls looked at him, he gave them a smile. Audrey gave him a curtsey. The other adults made their way to the small group. Aurora once again thanked Hades with a king and a bright smile. 

"I did what was just," Was the god's only reply. _I could not let the boy be robbed of his birthright... I have seen fatal outcomes from this-never again,_ the lord of the underworld thought grimly. 

"Thank you for bringing back our son," Was Phillip's reply. 

"We would like to invite you and your daughter to have lunch with us tomorrow at our cottage home," Aurora said to the god with a smile. Behind Aurora, the King and Queen had overheard Aurora's invitation and the look od displeasure said it all for Hades.

Smiling back at the Queen of The Moores the god of the Underworld simply said, "What time do you have in mind for lunch, Your Highness?"

But Hades mind wandered to another child-Celia. He looked at Aurora and decided that a talk would be in order. "Your Highness?" Once he got her attention, he told the tale that he kept harbored in secret for twelve years. "I wondered if besides myself if a little girl on the Isle would be able to come here soon as well. She-" He hesitated and sent a prayer of forgiveness to his elder sister. She told him the day would come when her secret would come to light, he hoped he could be forgiven. "She is like family to me and I wish for her to be here in Auradon and enrolled in Auradon Prep. She is a sweet thing, she grew up with my daughter and sees her as an older sister."

Evie perked up at the mention of Celia Facilier, something that Aurora noticed and her expression softened so much, Hades knew he had her well. "Of course, I'm sure Ben could do something."

And just like that, Hades managed to bargain not only his release of the Isle but that of Celia Facilier. Hades volunteered to go and retrieve her and Evie as well. Hades tried to tell her no but Evie was stubborn. He conceded and without the words of the King, Hades walked outside the castle summoning his chariot. Evie practically skipped with joy towards the chariot and father and daughter left the mortals behind and towards the Isle. 

They were unseen as the chariot entered the old entrance of the tunnels that Evie and Hades called home. Hades and Evie went up to the rooms where they knew Dr. Facilier would be. Indeed he was there and was surprised to see the father and daughter. Celia leaped out of her seat from the dusty old couch and hugged Evie.

”What are you doing here? Thought the King took you back to your land?” Facilier said.

Hades had a smile on his face. “I’m free. And so is Celia. She’s to be a student at Auradon Prep.”

But Facilier looked worried while Celia jumped up and down. “What about your brother? He will try to hurt Celia.”

”What? Who?” Evie demanded, looking back and forth at the two adults. “Dad?”

”Celia... is your cousin. She is my sister Hera’s half-blood child.” Hades explained.

Celia looked at Hades in disbelief and then at her dad asking him if it was true, silently with her eyes. Facilier nodded.

”A cousin,” Evie said. “Why didn’t you tell me before!”

Now Hades' demeanor became steely. “Celia is a rare demigod because Hera is Zeus's wife.”

” _So she’s in danger?”_ Evie said in Greek as not to scare the young girl with her words.

 _”I won’t let that happen to her or you,”_ Hades said.

” _Why didn’t you tell me before? She’s my cousin, she’s family!”  
_

_”Words are dangerous Evie. As a demigod... they are even lethal.”_

It took a while for Celia to gather her things. Evie absentmindedly helped her younger cousin pack up while thinking her dad’s words over. Celia said a tearful goodbye to her father and they whisked her away onto the chariot back to Auradon. Nobody on the Isle knew the wiser that another child was gone. 

”Will my mom be there?” Célia asked once they made it back to the castle. 

Hades gave her a tight smile. “No but I promise you that she will meet you. She just is very busy.”

 _A lie_ , Evie thought but would not voice. If anything it was a way to keep Celia alive. To keep both girls alive possibly from the wrath of Zeus.

* * *

The throne room was quiet when Hades strolled in. Yet life was still there. His nieces and nephews were gone but there sitting on their thrones were his younger brothers. 

"Hello brothers," He looked around the rather empty throne room. "Quiet the homecoming. Don't cry too much, my heart might break over it," He drawled. 

Poseidon gave his brother a genuine smile and got down from his throne to properly hug him. Hades truly did miss Poseidon but Zeus... The king of the Gods looked at his elder brother with blue eyes. Hades knew Zeus had never forgotten about throwing him to those mortals to be locked away. 

But our father is locked away... he cannot escape once again. It is done.

”Brother,” Zeus finally said stiffly.

Hades stared at Zeus and then at Poseidon who stood next to him.

”Any news of Tartarus?” Hades asked waiting for the worse. 

Zeus pursed his lips and Hades waited for the worse. “He is still confined if that is what you are asking.”

Hades nodded. Silence rolled into the throne room, letting it settle between the brothers. It was then that Zeus broke it, his eyes darkening and more when he spoke of, "The bastard daughter Hera."

Hades had to restrain himself from throttling Zeus then and there in the throne room for the comment directed at both his sister and niece. 

”She is in Auradon,” Zeus said.

Hades nodded. No, bother in hiding the damn secret if he already knew it. “She is. She is twelve years old and a precious child. _A child_ if I do need to remind you, brother.”

”I know,” Zeus said, anger flashing in his blue eyes at the reminder of what his wife did to him, humiliating him. 

_But it will not stop you from doing so much damage on that child, our niece. It never stopped you from humiliating Hera but once the tables were turned now you want to play the victim dear little brother._

”She is going to Auradon Prep with my daughter. They are fond of one another.” Hades continued as he observed a peacock behind Hera’s throne. Poseidon swiftly changed the topic away from the new demigods and onto the Underworld.

Zeus left awhile later leaving Poseidon and Hades alone.

”You can come out,” Hades said to the peacock. The bird changed into a woman, a goddess and Hades walked over to embrace his little sister. "Hera," He murmured as he could feel the tension in her body. Pulling herself away she looked happy even with the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks. Her crown all gold with glittering emeralds glowed with the light of the hearth of Hestia making the crown of the Queen of Olympus look as if it had a power of itself.

"I vowed to protect her," He reminded his sister. 

Hera shook her head. "A promise that I did not ask you to make and one that you vowed on the River Styx."

"And one that I will fulfill." Hades pressed on. "Celia will be safe, she is safe."

Still, he knew how Hera felt. His daughter and her daughter were the first demigods they ever had and they were unknown demigods to the gods. A dangerous combo to these gods and goddesses who were used to children of Zeus, and Poseidon. Not Hera and Hades!

He was confident that his niece and daughter were safer in Auradon. Evie was determined to make Mal open her eyes to Maleficent's plan but Hades did not have the same fate as his daughter. He has seen so many deaths and betrayals in the Underworld, he was sure Mal was going to be another soul in the Asphodel Medows. He just hoped that Evie knew what she was doing. 


	4. oh, look at my face; my name is might have been, my name is never was, my name's forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos tries to grapple with the fact that he is a prince. Hades makes a permanent decision- The Underworld Gods and Goddesses are in full support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title is from the song Celebrity Skin by Hole.
> 
> 💙💕💙💕

Carlos felt like the entire day had been a dream (or was it a nightmare like his mother taught him? No, she was not his mother...) Fairy Godmother, once the news broke, canceled classes for the week which was a relief for him. He did not need to be gawked at or bowed. What he needed to do was to go talk to Mal and Jay. They left even before Hades and Evie left to get Celia Facilier from the Isle. 

The little girl seemed utterly fascinated by Auradon. 

Meanwhile, Carlos was now absolutely terrified of his new position in Auradon. He was a prince, _a long lost prince_ in fact that had been kidnapped by Mal's mom. It did not change how he felt about his friend, it did change how he felt about Maleficent. He was still terrified but now he felt anger at what she took from him. He had a family here! He had a mom, a dad, and a sister! Still, the young teen was trying to come to terms with this and with everything else. Aurora had told Carlos that he could invite Mal and Jay to stay with them in their home until school was open. Ben had offered an invitation as well to the other VKs. Mal and Jay accepted Ben's invitation and ignored Aurora's. She did not seem angry or insulted.

"I understand," She said with a kind smile to him. 

Evie and Celia had accepted Ben's invitation as well. He was the only one to go to Auroria. 

The car ride there was so quiet it felt like pure agony for Carlos. Audrey had her own car and was following Aurora's car all the way back home to the royal cottage. Phillip kept glancing back at Carlos during the entire ride as if he might disappear once again while Carlos avoided eye contact and observed the rolling green hills and small houses outside the window as they drove to Auroria.

So much green and blue sky that Carlos never thought he had ever seen. The cottage was like a castle but nothing like Castle Beast where Belle and Adam lived, it was smaller. 

"Welcome home," Phillip said. Carlos could not help it, he gawked at the entire thing from the front entrance to when he actually entered the cottage.

The garden had roses and other types of flowers that Carlos did not know. He only knew the roses-pink, white and red but postly a pretty blush pink that were the most prominet in the garden. Phillip, Aurora and Audrey who parked her car in the same are as her parents walked and waited for Carlos. Audrey gave him a reassuring smile and nod. He walked with them almost automatically with fear. He was fearing the worst. 

_They aren't going to want me. I'm not a prince! I'm not all royal-like Audrey or Ben, they'll kick me out, they won't want me-_

"Carlos?" 

He blinked at Audrey, realizing that he was standing in the middle of the large foyer of an entrance. His parents and older sister stared at him. It felt like a different life that he should have lived. But he was here now and so were they, this is their reality. Audrey gave him a big smile and announced a tour. Taking the lead and grabbing Carlos arm, linking them together she took him on the said tour. The halls were large and long but it was a smaller palace than Castle Beast as Audrey told him. The cottage was next to the Moors where their mother was Queen of the Moores. Carlos faintly remembered Mal talking about that once back on the Isle but it was a such a distant memory that he could not recall what she said.

"We still have your room," Audrey said somewhat softly. "Obviously we need to change it. New paint, new bed, closet. We'll worry about that later or maybe not, knowing mom and dad, they're already buying stuff." Carlos couldn't help but smile at the forigne notion of parents actually caring for him. His and Audrey's rooms were in the east wing of the cottage. Opening it tentively, he ws struck by how... normal it looked. 

The room was painted a soft blue with pretty white horses galloping around. There was a bassinet with horses hovering over it. It looked like a baby boy’s room, his room never changed since his disappearance. His throat tightened at the emotion that hit him. This should have been his life, this could have been his life if Maleficent wasn’t such a grudge holder. 

“Carlos?” Audrey said standing next to him. He hadn’t realized he was crying until he touched his cheek. 

“Maybe some red for the walls.” He said. Audrey agreed.

”With some grey,” she noted with a smile at him.

After finishing the tour, he met his grandparents. It did not go so well.

King John, Phillip’s father was a jovial old man. He hugged Carlos and took his face into his hands. “Looks just like you, Phillip!”

Leah and Stefan were just as happy to have Carlos return, calling him Phillip. She looked at Aurora and without hesitation she said, “New clothes should be the first thing, especially for his coronation! He’ll be heir to Ulstead, Philip’s home as Audrey is heir to Auroria and the Moores. “And his name, it will have to be changed.”

”What’s wrong with my name?” He said with wide eyes. He’s gone by Carlos all his life and even though Cruella gave him that name, he was trying to take it back. That was his name.

”Nothing,” Aurora said glaring at her own mother. “Prince Carlos Philip Diaval... I think it sounds fitting.”

”It does and needs no changes,” Phillip agreed. Even King John agreed calling his name “powerful” and “fit for a future king of Ulstead”.

Audrey seemed to know when to leave the adults to their fight and took Carlos away citing that “I want to show Carlos some beds for his room.” Aurora seemed to understand and told them to put it on her card.

Brother and sister walked away. Audrey sighed and looked apologetic to him. “Sorry about Grammy. She’ll warm up to you. It’s just it’s all a bit of a shock-“

”That I’m a VK?” He said darkly.

Audrey pursed her lips in thought. “Possibly. I think it’s because she just doesn’t have a bit of influence on you like she used to do with me. She never liked that took sword lessons with dad but I did so anyways, secretly. Don’t worry about her.”

But Carlos couldn’t help it. He was a worrier. He was worried about the fact that his friends, his only friends hadn't spoken to him at all! What were they thinking? Did they think he was going to tell about the plan. Thinking about the plan itself he always had doubts about it. Maleficent was ruthless and now, he knew that it would be past her to throw three kids under the bus. He was a prince now, he could protect his friends. He had to try.

* * *

In the castle farther away from Auroria, Evie was answering Celia's many questions on her shared family tree with Evie.

"So, Hera is the Queen of the Heavens?" Celia asked as she and the young girl made their way down to the dining hall to eat. The castle was bustling alive when Belle told them that the three villain children would be staying to sleep. They followed the sound of rather loud voices and the smell of food.

Evie nodded. "Yes, that is correct. Hera is mostly known as that but she is the goddess of marriage, family and life of women. It falls to her to protect women during childbirth." Celia looked impressed. "A powerful goddess."

"Aren't they all-powerful?" Celia said. 

Evie chuckled. "Yeah, pretty much." 

The conversation ended when they entered the large dining room where Mal, Jay, Ben and Ben's parents were already seated. Belle pursed her lips at Evie. It was what she wore tht made the Queen look like she swallowed a basket of lemons. She wore dresses and today she wore a dark blue but with her combat boots and her leather jacket. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She smiled at them and sat down, Celia sat down next to her and looked at the plates of warm, fresh cuisine. Ben gave her a smile and Evie couldn't help but feel her stomach make a funny flip. What the hell was wrong with her?

Ignoring the feeling the way the prince looked at her, Evie helped make a plate for her younger cousin and another for herself. Everyone else was digging in and talk was... awkward. _Four VKs and three royals have dinner_ , now where was the punchline?

Belle cleared her throat and looked at both Celia and Evie. Of course, go for the demigoddesses.

”I heard and correct me if I’m wrong,” she said in a voice the could have been nice but too Evie it came off as arrogant. “But you two are the first demigoddesses in over a decade.”

”Your wrong,” Evie said flatly. Jay looked mildly impressed as did Mal both trying not to smirk. Adam looked angry while Belle and Ben blinked in surprise. Celia just continued to eat unbothered. “Celia and I are the new female line of demigods in over a three millennium since Helen of Troy. So 3,000 years since Troy burned and since Helen’s death has there not been a female demigod until us.” Dinner was quiet after that.

As Evie got ready for bed, someone knocked on her door. Opening it, thinking it was Celia, she was surprised to see Ben instead. He looked at her with a boyish smile and it made her stomach do that funny little flip again. 

Was she sick? Was Ben making her sick? Or something else?

”Hey Evie,” Ben said.

Raising an eyebrow, “Hello Your Heinous,” Evie said with a cheeky grin that made Ben snort at the name. “What’s up?”

”Just wanted to make sure how your holding up with all of,” He gestured to everything. “...this stuff that’s happened.”

Evie shrugged as she tried to tamp down the anxiety. “All good here,” she said to him."We're doing good, but you don't have to babysit us."

Ben shrugged. "Sometimes its good to have a shoulder to lean on. A friend."

It made Evie smile. "Well, thank you."

"Anytime, my door at school is always open for you guys."

"I think I'll take up your offer," She said with a smile. 

Ben's smile grew wider, it was a miracle his face didn't split. "I hope you do."

* * *

Hades paced the room like a panther waiting to rip the throat of its prey out. He was waiting for the gods and goddesses to arrive. 

This was a rather bold move, one that could change his daughter’s status in Auradon and possibly either save her or put a large target on her back. Maybe both?

”My Lord?” Hekate bowed and entered following her were Macaria, Melinoe, Thanatos, Nyx, Erebus, Hermes, and Persephone. The Queen of Hell was in her springtime clothing and it made Hades heart leap at seeing her. He had missed his wife dearly. 

“What’s going on Uncle H? If this is a boring meeting can I be excused?” Hermes said cheekily only to get whacked by his wife Hekate. Persephone looked on amusingly at the couple before her attention went back to her husband.

Hades shook his head. "No, I would like to discuss something. As you know my daughter is attending Auradon as well as Hera's child."

"Yeah, its been the buzz all around Olympus," Hermes said. "Pheme's been having a field day with this!"

"I would like her to be corinated as a princess of the Underworld."

Everyone looked at Persephone. Her two daughter were not offically known as princesses of the underworld, they had their own godly titles. She knew why her husband wanted to make his hlf-blood a royal of the parthenon. Not to spite her but to have a sort of ambassador in the future with good ties to Auradon. It could also be a sign to spite her brother-in-law and something Persephone was behind. He was the reason her husband had gotten locked up on the Isle. 

"I agree," Persephone finally said. "She is my step-daughter and blood of my husband. She is, in her own birthright a princess. Melinoe? Macaria?"

Her eldest daughter, the goddess of ghosts smiled at her mother and father. "Let us prepare for the corination of my sister." Macaria nodded eagerly. The other Underworld gods and goddesses chatted happily, discussing what needed to be done. Persephone slipped to stand next to Hades.

"This will cause waves on Earth and on Olympus," She whispered in his ear. "Have you even told your daughter about this plan?"

"No," Hades said looking a bit guilty. "I shall tell her tomorrow. I plan to meet with her for lunch at Auroria, a thank you on behalf of Queen Aurora and Phillip for finding their son. I shall tell her tomorrow and announce it there. I'm sure by that time tomorrow with Hermes help, Pheme will be gossiping all around the world."

Persephone smiled and agreed. "I shall go talk to Hephestus, see if he can make her a crown worthy of a princess and half-blood." She mused. "Like Helen of Troy."

* * *

Everyone arrived the next day as planned. Evie couldn't help but marvel at the cottage. It was beautiful with the walls having ivory on it and behind it the rolling hills ans trees leading into the famous Moores that Aurora ruled. Her dad had arrived at Castle Beast to pick up the four Villain Kids. Evie thought Ben was going with them but he had plans to be with his parents. She said her goodbye and off the four of them went with the god and goddess to Auroria. 

Evie kept sneeking glances at Persephone. She tried not to show she was nervous of being in such close a proximity of her step-mother. So far, nobody knew. Everyone else was more so preoccupied with how Carlos was transitioning from Isle kidnapped kid to long lost prince. Evie hoped he was doing well. Mal and Jay never said anything about their friend. As they got closer to the cottage, Mal's scowl grew and Evie was now wondering what the purple haired girl was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger!! *cat yzma's voice* MWAHAHAHAHAHA!


	5. everybody says you gotta know your enemies even if they only weigh a hundred pounds and stand five foot three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lunch is here, what's going to be served?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title of this chapter is from Miranda Lambert's song, Only Prettier.

Carlos felt such relife seeing Jay and Mal walk through the doors. Leah and Stefan looked at Mal as if she was a monster. King John looked at her with a bit of sadness as did Phillip and Aurora. He wondered why? Audrey just looked happy to see them all. 

"Hello," Hades said with a bow. Persephone, as Hades introduced herself smiled showing her glimmering teeth. _All godly and dangerously beautiful, those are what Gods are,_ Carlos thought to himself. "This is my daughter Maeve and my niece Cecilia Facilier. These are Jay and Malora."

" _Mal_ ," The purple haired teenager snapped at him. 

"Yes," The god of the Underworld and Evie's dad looked like he was suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. "We are quite pleased to have lunch with you, Queen Aurora."

His mother smiled at them, kindly. "Lets not keep any of you waiting. We'll be having it outside since it is such a beautiful day. Audrey, maybe you and your brother want to show your friends around?"

 _And not being around grandma? Hell yeah!_ Carlos thought with glee. He could barely contain a grin as he and Audrey led the others away just as a fight was about break out once again. Celia was the one to break the ice and ask a bunch of questions that Audrey answered. 

"So," Carlos asked after Celia's tenth question. "Evie. You and Celia are cousins?"

Evie nodded. Today, she dressed in a pretty dark blue dress with no leather jacket. But she had her combat boots, all worn down but still black as the midnight sky. Her make-up was precisely done just like Audrey's and her hair was down letting her curls flow down her back. 

The garden was huge and gave the teens a lookout to the Moors. Mal looked at as Audrey explained the history of it, Carlos could see anger directed at Audrey and the pit of his stomach felt uneasy.

"Funny," Mal said with a scowl. "If my history is correct, your mom swindled the Moors with an army."

Carlos said nothing. His history on the Moors and the history of Auroria and Ulstead was non-existant. Yet this was a touchy subject between both girls because Audrey's head whipped around to stare back at his friend. He did not like this, not one bit.

" _Swindled_? Is that what you think happened, Mal? What did your mom tell you? If anything my mom was coronated by your mother!" Audrey almost yelled yet Mal did not back down from her position, green eyes glowing. 

"Liar! My mom said-"

"Your mom is a liar! She hurt my mom beyond what you or anyone knows. For gods sake, she kidnapped my brother!"

"You guys! Guys stop!" Carlos yelled at them.

"What?" Mal said rounding on him. Carlos took a step back but stopped himself. Mal sneered and what she said next hurt Carlos. "Princey think I'm hurting yous sister? Some VK you are. Turncloack is what I'd call you. Don't bother sitting with us when we go back, you found your new place well enough and if you think-"

"I think good enough Mal," He shot back ignoring the hurt in his heart at her words. _She's scared and confused, that's all_. "Your mom did all this. Even if you guys don't think it, I'm still your friend."

"Audrey! Carlos!" His mom's voice yelled out their names. "Lunch is ready!"

The group went back, the only ones not in a foul mood were Evie and Celia who seemed to have minded their buisness. Evie let out a sneeze before sneezing again, apologizing. Her eyes looked watery and Hades sighed. 

"Of course your Aunt Demeter would think it a fabulous idea to make you allergic," Hades said indicating to the area. "To nature."

"It isn't nature," Persephone chided as she handed Evie a tissue. "It's pollen. I tried to talk to my mother but you know how she is or heard. I'm sorry Evie."

Evie waved it away, shrugging as she blew her nose and discared it in the trash. "It's okay. I'd rather take pollen over being struck by lightning."

"Maeve!" Hades said.

Evie gave a sardonic grin all teeth and ruby painted lips towards her dad. "It's true."

"Maeve?" Carlos said in a teasing tone. Evie blushed but sent him a glare. 

"My full name," Evie said with a grimace. "Maeve Helen."

Audrey chewed on the sandwich that was brought out for them all. Platters of sandwiches, tomatoe soup and pitchers of lemonade. "I think it's a beautiful name, Evie."

Somehow the blue haired girl blushed even redded making Celia and Carlos snicker. Audrey kicked him in the shins to quiet him while Evie pinched Celia's side. Aurora asked Hades about the Underworld and the God of The Underworld gave the Queen of Auroria a tight smile. 

"Well enough," Hades said. "I am actually planning a coronation."

"Oh! Congratulations, who is it for if I may ask?" Phillip asked.

Hades' head raised slightly higer full of pride. With a dazzling smile, he said, "Evie."

Everyone's eyes went to the daughter of Hades and she looked just liked flabbergasted, mouth hanging low, eyes wide as she looked at her dad. _Evie didn't know..._ Still, Aurora and Phillip as well as Audrey and Carlos said their congratulations. Even King John started a toast to, "The Princess of The Underworld!" Evie looked like she wanted to hide in the shadows from this. Carlos could understand being caught off guard to a life changing thing. Hell, he might as well be an expert at it!

Leah sniffed and Carlos felt the winds change drastically. "A Princess of the Underworld? With what lands?"

Hades and Persephone gave the Old Queen of Auroria dangerous smiles. _Persephone was the one that responded, all teeth, dazzling white and dangerous formed into a smile that hid something behind the pretty face. Goddess of Spring but Queen of Hell, she could wrap you up in daisies and sink you down to hell below._ What power does she hold in Auradon? All the Earth, that's what.

"What do you fear from a child? What do any of you fear of a simple child claiming what is rightfully hers down below? Your King made it clear what he feared when he locked innocent children with monsters."

* * *

The fight seemed to have split the trio to their very core. Now it was just a duo instead of a trio and Evie did not like that. 

Not one bit. 

Lunch the day before had ended with desert being brought out but tension still high around the table from both sides of the adults and the teens. After the lunch and a goodbye from Carlos and Audrey (who Evie felt such weird feelings like she had with Ben) Mal, Jay and her left with her father and stepmother back to Castle Beast. Her dad and stepmom pulled her aside as Celia and the other two went inside. 

"A princess?" Evie asked looking panicked. Sure she was confident but not ruling confident! "W-What does it mean?"

"It means that in a way your power will be a bridge between the Underworld and Auradon. I have gotten into contact with your step-sister Snow. As you know she does not have any heirs," Hades said. Evie could see the implication already of what her father was stating. "She wants you to be Princess of the Summerlands."

"Is she... sure?" She hesitantly asked unsure herself about this responsability. Hades nodded.

Persephone laid a hand on Evie's shoulder comfortingly. "Call Snow. She has been excited to get to know you Evie."

Even with the reassurance from her parents it did nothing to help Evie at all. Not to mention that fact that now she had to keep a bigger eye on Mal and Jay. She hoped to have them see reason, that going down this path would just bring them absolute misery! She woudln't wish this on her worst enemy! (Well maybe Cruella and Maleficent and Jafar but that was about it.) Maybe there was a way, maybe being friends? Evie knew what she had to do. 

* * *

Mal was stubborn, the most stubborn person that Evie has ever met and she thought she was stubborn! Mal had ignored the soon-to-be Princess for days now, eating silenty and sketching around different parts of the castle while trying to continue with her plot. A Love Potion sounded excellent but to use it on someone? Who had to be the target. The logical answer would be Ben. He was the one getting a corination, it would be so easy to use him, especially after her little chat with Jane-it seemed Auradon was begging for the wand to be stolen!

But... her thought wandered to Carlos. Prince Carlos as he was now being called. It felt weird not having him here, like a missing piece in Mal's puzzle. She had tried to stamp down the sandess but it came back time after time. It was getting annoying. Jay tried to cheer her up but it felt like an emptiness that Mal did not like. She wanted Carlos back but she was too stubborn and proud to apologize. 

"There you are!" Evie's voice floated in her ears and Mal had to suppress a groan. Mal had been sketching the landscape of the back of the castle when Evie found her, sitting at the base of a pine tree. "I've been looking all over for you. I thought you might have flown away." Evie joked poorly.

Both girls looked at each other, this was the first time they had a rather good conversation without Evie being sarcastic or Mal being sarcastic. They had no idea what to say to one another. Evie sat down and Mal wished she could somehow disappear. What did Evie want?

"Do you know the story of Icarus?" Evie said.

Mal shrugged not knowing where the blue haired girl was going with this but she continued to listen. "Icarus was the son of Dadelus. Dadealus was a grand inventor, King Midas of Crete told him to build a cage to keep the Minotaur, a creature so violent it would be used as a way to sacrifice young men to the Gods. He built the labyrinth, so well infact that it was said that he did not know how to escape it. Yet Midas..."

Mal had hung onto the words of Evie's story and frowned at Evie's sudden stop. "Hey, what happened? What did the King do?"

"Well, lets make some sundaes and I can continue the story."

Mal couldn't turn down the opportunity for a sundae. She even had to agree, sundaes are quiet delicious. Both girls walked into the kitchen, Mrs. Potts seemed to have left and that made both girls giddy with glee. They found the ice cream, toppings and bowls. Once finish making a huge pile of sundaes for them both, Mal pestered Evie to finish, 

"Okay, okay. So impatient!" Evie said and Mal stuck her tongue out. "Midas, he locked Daedelus and his son Icarus in a tower to keep Daedelus from telling anyone the secrets of the Labyrinth. But father and son, they had made a plan to escape the tower and Midas. They built, day and night these wings! Held together by string and wax, they broke out, launching themselves out the tower and flying away. Before they escaped however, Daedelus warned Icarus not to fly close as the wings were made of wax and could easily be stripped."

Mal hung onto every word. _Icarus and Daedelus... they must have survived and if they did where did they live? Usually stories have some stupid happy-ever-after._ Mal continued to listen, thinking it as going to end that way. She shovled a spoon full of strawberry ice cream into her mouth as she listened.

"Off they flew away from Crete and King Minos wrath! They flew past Samos, Delos and Levitha or Lebynthos-Anyway, off they flew. past those cities. That was when Icarus forgot about his father's warning and began to fly high up to the sun. His feathers began to fall as the wax was melting from the scortching sun. They fell like snowflakes and so did Icarus, plummeting into the sea, drowning down bellow as his father could only look on, helpless. He recovered his son's body and buried it on a near by island that is now called Ikaria which is named after Icarus. After, Daedelus made it to Sciliy and was integrated into King Cocalus' court helping educate his daughters. There Daedelus built a temple for Apollo and hung his wings there, never to use again. King Minos, he hunted for Daedelus and issued a challenge, one that Daedeuls solved. Minos demanded that Cocalus give Daedelus to him but he refused. He made Minos a guest and there, his daughters killed Minos in defense of their tutor."

Mal just stared at Evie, spoon hovering towards her mouth full of ice cream.

"That's... wow." That was all Mal could say.

Evie chuckled. "Yeah, Greek Myths are not known for happy endings. It more of lessons and warnings for us."

"What warning is this?" Mal asked.

Evie gave her a sad smile and Mal didn't know why but it made her feel vulnerable. Evie never told her anything about the warning as if wanting Mal to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Also, what Greek Myths do you like? Let me know!


	6. I guess it goes to show, you never know when everything's about to change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal thinks on the tragic tale and plots. Ben and Audrey talk about Evie. While Evie chats with the Fairest of Them All.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this Best Day of My Life by Jesse McCartney? Hell yeah!

When classes started back up, Audrey had become protective of Carlos. Her friends had made sure to welcome him warmly into their group of royals but she could see the longing whenever he spotted Mal and Jay walking together. 

Carlos and Jay were ignoring one another painfully in their room. Audrey offered to have Ben somehow switch Carlos to another room but her little brother refused. She kept telling him that "they just need time. They're just confused and hurt, that's all."

Audrey wanted to reply, _But what about you? They hurt you as well._ Audrey smartly kept her mouth shut. She had to be supportive of her brother's decision and followed his lead. But it wasn't just the split between Mal, Jay and Carlos that seemed to worry Audrey, it was Evie as well that kept her up at night. She and Evie seemed to be on better terms, texting one another till midnight sometimes with Ben in a group chat that she had spontaneously made. It felt right for some reason. They talked about mundane things, the weather and stuff but Audrey wanted to know more and Ben even expressed curiosity about the new princess of the underworld and rumored to be Snow White's heir. 

So that was how she found herself in Ben's study instead of being in class. He was surprised at this but Audrey needed to talk about this, it affected them because she could see the way Ben saw Evie... it was the same way she saw her and Ben. Did Ben see her that way?

"That way what?" Ben asked. Audrey realized she had uttered that way too loud and bit her bottom lip as she sat down. "Audrey?"

"We like Evie, don't we?"

"Well yeah, she's cool. So is Mal, Carlos and Jay-" But Audrey cut him off. _Seriously Ben?_

"No. Ben, you and I, we love Evie. We both like her and I like you and her. But maybe you just like her?" At this point Audrey was babbling and Ben had to hold her hands to make her look at him. 

"I _like_ Evie and I _like_ you," Ben said with a smile that made Audrey's stomach flip. He chuckled. "Man, how do you think everyone is going to react?"

Audrey snorted, "Nothing good, I bet. That's their problem but now... how are going to tell Evie?"

"Let's just get through today and we can plan to ask her out on a date. Picnic?" Ben said.

"Oh! The Enchanted Lake! A swim and a picnic sound great! After the Tourney Game against Neverland, we can ask her. Privately." Audrey said. She kissed Ben's cheek. 

* * *

Mal thought about the story. She thought about it so much.

She thought about the story and had dreams about it. She saw Carlos falling down, she saw herself falling down to the sea. The story seemed to have been burned into her brain and never could shake it out of her.

Still, she continued with the plan with Jay. They came up to use a love potion on someone. Maybe on Lonnie? Or Aziz? The easy target would be on Ben. As she walked down the empty hallway looking for a place to stamp more graffiti, she overheard something. Getting closer to the empty music room, she heard that it was someone singing. Inching closer and thanking Medusa that the door was cracked opened, Mal looked inside. Evie was the one singing, her voice like a siren drawing her closer and closer. 

_"Please don't be in love with someone else/Please don't have somebody waiting on you-"_ Evie stopped and that was when Mal realized she had uncociouslly opened the door wide and was full-blown staring at her. "Hey?"

"Hi," _Real smooth, Mal._ "Um, didn't know you could sing?"

"You never asked?" 

_Well then..._ "I know what you're up to. The love potion and doing it on Ben. Don't." Evie seemed to please and threaten at the same time. Mal scrunched up her face in anger, opening her mouth to retaliate but Evie beat her to it. "It's stupid and obvious. Just don't, Mal. For all out sakes, don't do this to Ben. Don't be Icarus."

_Icarus... flying too close to the sun and falling to the ocean. Dead._

When she got to her dorm, she quickly texted Jay on her phone. This came in handy now that Carlos wasn't in the group. _**Change of plans-let's go for Jane.**_

_**You sure?** _

_**Positive.** _

_I will not be Icarus._

The next night, Mal and Jay made _(and_ burned and made again) love laced cookied. In the morning, they found Jane walking down to the Tourney field by her lonesome. Mal went in asking if she wanted to try some cookies that they made. Jay smiled at her and Jane almost melted. As Jay coaxed Jane to eat a cookie, Mal's vision went to the field. She spotted Carlos warming up with Chad and Aziz. Her heart did a flip. Seeing him there... she missed him. 

She _loved_ him.

_Wait... what?_

It hit her like boulders falling down Bald Mountain when Chernabog awoke. It finally hit her, the moping and missing, she loved Carlos. She loved the prince, the son of Aurora. Oh, the irony. Her thoughts ended when Jane hugged Jay, her eyes glazed with love. Love for Jay as she kissed him on the cheek. Everyone saw that, including the boys on the field. Mal did not see the anger flash on Chad Charming's face or the concern on Aziz. No, Mal only saw Carlos who looked a mixture of horrified and realization, eyes flickering back and forth on the couple and Mal. She did not have time for this, she was swept by Jane to sit next to her and the game began. Jane cheered on Jay loudly. Mal spotted Evie sitting with Lonnie, both girls cheering. She then spotted Audrey. 

The princess was leading cheers after cheers for her fellow classmates. The noise of the students were loud. Mal tried to pay attention to watching the game but all she could focus on was Caros running down the field. She did not realize that the game was over or that Jane had gone down to the field until it was too late. In such an open move shocking everyone minus Mal, Jane lept into Jay's arms and kissed him. This cause people to cheer louder, whistling at the new couple. Mal could feel eyes on her, she first saw Carlos. He looked shocked but also something else, as if he knew. His eyes flickered to the left and signaled that he wanted to talk to her. 

The next pair of eyes were that of Evie's. Brown eyes looked at Mal with hard focus and rage. A silent one that meant one thing-retaliation or worse. It looked calculated on Evie's part as if she knew that this needed to stop and Mal did not know what else to do. It was done, Jane was spelled in love and one step closer to the wand. But as she looked at Evie she could see something in the girl's eyes as well. 

Pain. Was it for Mal or something else?

She later found Carlos with Audrey, Ben and Chad. They seemed to have been talking to the blonde prince who seemed upset, he stalked off. 

"Hey," She said awkwardly to the trio. Audrey and Ben said polite hellos but Carlos just nodded. _Be cool, you got this._ Audrey told Carlos something about seeing him later and something about going to find Evie, then her and Ben were off leaving them alone. "Nice moves out there."

"Yeah," He said but he did not smile. "Did you do that? To Jane?" He hissed at her so no one could overhear. 

"It seemed like a good plan," She said.

_Icarus flew too close to the sun..._

"A good plan? Mal! She's Fairy Godmother's only child! You could get in trouble-you could be sent back! I-I don't want you back there again," Carlos said, looking angry and upset. 

"Well, it's part of the scheme. The one you were a part of!"

"Oh my god, Mal! This plan, forget about it! Please! I don't want to lose you!"

"Well I never wanted to lose you too!"

They looked at one another as everyone cheered around them. "Why don't we... talk about this later. A... date?" Carlos suggested. 

"A date?" She said sounding unsure but she wanted to talk to Carlos again. "Okay. A date then."

It wasn’t until she got to her room that she finally said aloud, “What just happened?”

* * *

On the field farther away from the arguing couple stood Evie.

She could see the grass dying at her feet as she quickly walked away. The farther away the better, she did not want anyone to see her like this. Anxious and angry. Not a good combo for the daughter of Hades. Yet she really could not blame herself for feeling this way. She thought she got the message through to Mal... apparently not. Jane was now in love with Jay and Chad was furious about it. She knew why, it was obvious that Chad had a soft spot for Jane. She did pity the young prince. He had a crush that he was just now figuring out and too late because of a potion. 

It was not just this whole thing. Evie's powers have become eradict lately. She did not know why and it frightened her. She knew she had magic but now this power, not her dad's power! 

"Evie!" Called someone from behind. 

She turned around and spotted Audrey and Ben running up to her. They still wore their uniforms, cheerleader and Tourney player, sweaty but happy as can be. Evie's heart did the funny little flip and she prayed she didn't scare them off with her powers. 

_For the love of Hekate, please powers don't act up!_

Both teens were a bit out of breath when they reached Evie but had huge smiles on their faces. 

"Hey," Evie said unsure of what else to say. She noticed Audrey and Ben look at each other, speaking silently with their eyes. It made Evie tense and nervous. What were they up to?

Ben cleared his throat looking a bit shy. To Evie, he looked cute. 

"Me and Audrey-we wanted to know if you'd like to go out next Friday after school to the Enchanted lake."

"Oh," Evie said, relaxing. "To hang out?"

Ben's cheeks flushed red and Audrey bit her lip, shaking her head. Now Evie was confused. Was it not to hang out?

"On a date. With us," Audrey said to her, her tone unsure of how Evie would react. 

Oh... _oh!_

"Yeah... A date sounds nice," Evie said now a bit shy herself. SHe had never been on a date nor asked by two people before. Did Auradon allow people to date more than one person? She knew in the Ancient Lands the Gods took up one or more Consorts but this was different. "You said the Enchanted Lake?"

Audrey and Ben nodded, both eager. "Yeah! We'll swim and have a picnic," Ben explained excitedly. 

_Swimming? Oh no..._

Now Evie was unsure and uneasy. Lakes or nay body of water was her Uncle Poseidon's territory not to mention Evie did not know how to swim. "Um, I don't really know how to swim," She mummbed feeling embarrassed to say it out loud. 

Both teens did not look deflated but a bit determined. 

"We'll teach you," Audrey said. "And if you aren't feeling up to it then we can just sit by the lake and eat."

Evie nooded feeling a bit thankful but then she remembered something else. 

"You said Friday?" Evie asked them. Again Ben and Audrey nodded. Evie grimced. "I forgot, Snow is picking me up to hang out that day for a bit. Well... maybe I can ask her to take me out of my classes for the day... doesn't hurt."

Audrey grinned. "We won't tell, right Ben?"

"I heard nothing," Ben said with a wink. Evie smiled at them. 

"Okay then, Friday. It's a date," She said. 

Boldly, not knowing where this impulsivness came from she stepped close and kissed Ben on the cheek and then Audrey. Shyly saying goodbye, Evie turned and walked away not caring to show the world how happy she was. 

* * *

Carlos flopped on his sister's bed with a groan. He was tired and his bones ached. Jay hadn't talked to him at all especially as he was sucking faced with Jane. Audrey was in the bathroom, humming a tune. She seemed very happy today, especially after the game. 

Carlos on the other hand was just wondering where to go with Mal. 

"Where are you going with Mal?" Audrey called out as she stepped out of the bathroom. She had changed into her pj's, her hair wrapped up in a pink towel as she raised an eyebrow at her little brother. 

"On a date with Mal. We're going to talk about-" He was cut off by a loud squeel coming from his sister. 

"Ah! i knew it! I knew you liked Mal!" She said excitedly with a grin. 

Carlos spluttered, choking on air. "W-what? No! No, I don't like Mal-I mean I do but I care about her and-"

"Oh please! Everyone could see it. She likes you as well. It's true love, duh!" Audrey said. "You said a date? Aw!"

"What's aw about a date? It's just hanging out."

"Oh... oh Carlos." Audrey said now sounding half teasing and half concerned. "Did you not-no of course you guys don't know what a date means." 

"What? What?" He asked her. "What's the big del about a date? Isn't it just hanging out?"

Audrey gave him a half-hearted smile as if saying _oh Carlos._ "A date means going out with someone you like. Romantically."

_Oh... Oh god... He liked Mal and now... Aw she was going to kill him!_

She must have seen the panic on his face because she sat down next to him and held his hand. "Okay, hey. Do you like Mal? More than a friend?"

Carlos bit his lip. He was taught that love was insignificant on the Isle by Cruella. Yet he loved his friend but he loved Mal more, defended her whenever he could. He loved her and he knew deep in his heart it was more than a love of a friend. He nodded his head and his sister smiled before pulling out her phone, calling someone. 

"Hello?" Came the voice of Aurora on the speaker on her phone. Carlos hissed at Audrey but she playfully shoved him as she said her hello. 

"Carlos has a date with Mal and need somewhere to take her-" Carlos tried to get the phone of her hand but Audrey manuvered her way out of Carlos' reach while talking to their mom. "I know Rapunzel has those private art classes that you and Dad go, maybe-"

"Oh yeah! Aw, Carlos! Yes, when is the date and I'll make sure to secure some seats for him and Mal-"

-Perfect!" Audrey jumped from the bed as Carlos lunged at her safely landing on her own bed while Carlos landed face first on the bed opposite. He mumbled a string of curse words into the mattress at his sister. "I'll let him know. It's for Friday around four?"

"Tell your brother not to worry. I'll take care of things! Love you both." Aurora said cheerfully. 

"Love you too!" Both Carlos and Audrey said loudly. Carlos gared at Audrey who smiled sweetly at him as if she nothing wrong. 

"Evil," He muttered. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about Pip," She said smirking.

* * *

Evie did not say anything. It felt like some lucid dream because here she was in a car with Snow White. Her step-sister had taken her out of class on a Friday to go have lunch and shop. Snow wanted to get to know her, face to face instead of talking on the phone like they did when Evie had contacted her to discuss the decision to make Evie heir to the Summerlands. It was not official yet to everyone in Auradon, just to Evie, Celia, Snow, Florian, and Hades. Nobody else knew. Snow wants to make it official the day after Ben's coronation. 

"How are your classes? Not too tough? Are the teachers nice to you all?" Snow asked. 

Evie let out a snort. "Not really. The teachers I mean. Some are kind... others are," Evie paused. "Assholes."

Snow chuckled but did not repriminde her. "Well, that is Auradon for you. Set in their ways of being kind to ' _their own_ '." Snow sighed. "If I had been Queen... well let's just say I could have done things better."

"Why didn't you?" Evie asked. She had always been curious about this type of history. "Why didn't you put yourself as a contender for ruling Auradon?"

Snow gave her a tight smile. "I knew I would be outvoted. Adam had more charisma than a young girl who was just finishing trying to set her kingdom back in order. I was angry and rightfully so. Many didn't like a woman, especially a princess angry to be Queen. They saw what your mother was, they thought I might turn like her so chose a man."

”Well,” Evie said crossing her arms. “That’s bullshit.”

Snow let out a laugh and so did Evie. “Oh it is, isn't it? You and Florian will get along just fine, he feels the same way. Auradon may look sweet but even _it_ has its rottenness inside. Many don’t want and didn’t back then a woman to rule by herself. Hence why they chose Adam to lead us into the hopeful future. Now enough about a past that could have been-what’s going on with you? Little birdies have been chirping that you have a date! You told me you need a swimsuit?”

Evie felt nervous even as she smiled at Snow. Ducking her head and feeling her cheeks reden, she said, “Yeah. With Ben and Audrey.”

She waited for the outrage and disgust. It did not come from Snow. Instead she gave her a smile, big and wide, genuine. "Well then, we have to make sure you impress them well. What colors were you thinking of getting? Maybe a sun dress to wear over?"

Evie nodded unsure of the outfits but trusted Snow. In the end, she picked a black one-piece swimsuit, the back exposed and the sides as well with three strings on the sides in a fashion style that Snow assured her was all the rage today. The sundress was blue because Snow refused to have Evie get a sunburn wearing all black-"Even if it is fashionable." She said to her. Evie relented. Some flipflops and a bottle of sunscreen and aloe vera just in case, Evie had a great time with Snow. She told her about her worried over the date that was to happen later today after Snow dropped her off. 

Snow reassured her that everything would be fine. "Have fun, okay?" She told Evie. 

_Fun, yeah. I can do that right? Oh Gods, please Uncle Poseidon don't drown me in a fucking lake today!_

As she got to her dorms when Snow dropped her off, Evie began to change and fuss with her looks. She heard the door to her room open and close marking that Mal was inside. Slipping on the sundress, she opened the bathroom door to see Mal trying to figure out what to wear. 

"What are you doing?" Evie asked as she tied her hair into a bun. It looked messy and Evie did not have the time nor patience to fix it. This would have to do.Curse her dad for giving her thick hair!

"Trying to figure out what to wear for my date with Carlos? Apparently a date means going out romantically? I didn't know that!" 

Evie wanted to laugh but even she felt like she was in the same boat with Mal. They were from the Isle, they did not know what a date was. That was the truth. Evie got to Mal and put her hands on the other girl's shoulders making her stop and look at Evie. 

"Let me help you. I'm not as fashionable but I think we can make something work. Do you know where Carlos is taking you?" Evie asked as she manuvered Mal to sit down on her bed and got to work rifling through her closet and vanity trying to find something for the other girl to wear. 

"He said that his parents got him a private painting lesson and I- _I don't know_. Jay told me that a date is something romantic and I just figured out that I like Carlos like that and I don't know how to be around him without feeling-"

"Guilty?" Evie said deadpanned. 

Mal glared at her but Evie merely raised an eyebrow in retaliation as if saying, _Well it's true!_

Evie pulled out a purple dress, some pretty black combat boots, and a leather jacket. Throwing them in Mal's arms, the other girl went to the bathroom to change once doing so, Evie sat her down at her bed and carefully did her makeup. Nothing over the top, more natural look and voila! Mal was done. Her hair was curled by Evie. 

"Have you done this before?" Mal asked her. 

Evie shook her head. "No, but I'm a quick learner. Snow gave me some tips while we went out shopping. Maybe you can come with us, get you some new leather jackets? I did find these cool green and black combat boots that screamed your name."

Mal grinned. "Sure, if that's okay with your step-sister."

"Oh trust me, the more the merrier and I think you'd like Snow. We talked shit about King Beast, it was fun!"

Mal looked impressed. Maybe some Royals didn't like King Beast, uh, who knew it would be the Fairest of Them All to talk smack? Now that she would have to see.

"Sure."

Both girls were finished getting ready for their dates. Evie looked at Mal and Mal looked at Evie, both unsure of what to talk about. Her mind wandered to Jay, she wondered how his date was doing with Jane. He had told Mal that Jane was taking him to a Maze picnic, something she loved to do as a kid. Pretty cool, was her response. 

"I hope you have fun with Carlos," Evie suddenly said to her. Mal blinked at her roommate. She looked worried. "Mal-" She was cut off by knocking from the door. 

"Looks like it's time," Mal said and joked, "You think it's too late to hide and say nobody's home?"

Evie giggled. "Yeah I think so. Let's do this, Mal."

"Yeah," Mal echoed unsure. "Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dates will happen in the next chapter! Now to hunt down more romantic songs *dives into Taylor Swift songs*


	7. I think we're alone now, the beating of our hearts is the only sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Ben take Evie on a date. Carlos and Mal go on a date. Celia talks to Evie about a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big thanks to Go_Sullivan for helping me with the song for this chapter!!

Carlos stood outside with Ben and Audrey as Mal opened the door. He could see Evie smile at them. She and Mal squeezed each other's hands before the group led them to the front of the school. 

"You look amazing," Carlos said.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Mal said back. Carlos wore a black button up shirt with a red jacket and grey slacks. His hair was still white but Mal could see the brown roots coming through. His natural hair color, Mal thought guiltily. Ben complimented Evie who blushed. 

When they got outside a car honked at them. Mal realized too late who it was-Carlos and Audrey's parents. Evie held Mal's hand and gently squeezed it once again as if telling her that everything was going to be okay and to have fun. 

_Right... fun._

Saying goodbye to her roommate, Mal and Carlos walked to the car. This was going to be an interesting date.

* * *

Evie, Ben and Audrey rode in Audrey's car. A red muscle car, that had a black streak through the middle. Audrey called it her pride and joy. Ben shook his head amusingly but opened the door for Evie as Audrey got in the driver's side. Evie realized that she sat in the middle of the two. It was a pleasant ride and short, singing to songs on the radio. One of the songs that Evie knew was _Kick Start My Heart_ , a song her dad would always playback on the Isle. Evie sang along, head banging until it began to hurt. 

Once they got there, it was peaceful and quiet. 

Evie helped Audrey put down the picnic blanket as Ben got the basket full of food that Mrs. Potts made for them. 

"I'm guessing you like Rock music?" Ben asked as he sat down on the blanket. Evie and Audrey did so as well. She nodded, a smile on her face. 

"Yeah, my dad and I would always find some types of vinyl or cassette tapes on the Isle when the garbage boats came in early at twilight. He's a big Rock fan but he also like a few slow classic or Pop classics of the old times before the Isle came to be." Evie played with the ends of her hair that had come out of the messy bun, framing her face a bit. "Dad made sure the mine cave felt like home even though he missed his. I'm happy he's free now, even though he is busy. I think he's just happy to be back in the Ancient Lands and in the Underworld again."

"I think him and my dad might have the same taste in music," Audrey said. "Your dad... he must have done a lot for you."

"He did, always. He was better than some of the other villain parents on the Isle. I was one of the lucky ones," Evie said. Audrey and Ben grabbed her hands and squeezed them. Evie smiled at them greatfully. Yet she still felt guilty because it was not fair. Those kids should be here like the others. _I'll free them all, I swear it,_ she silently said. 

Audrey announced it was time to go swimming. Evie took off her sundress not paying attention to Ben and Audrey until they stood there. She gawked at them, her eyes looking at them. Audrey and Ben grinned. 

"I think you broke her with your body Ben," Audrey teased. 

"I think it all goes to you Auds," Ben retorted with a grin. 

Evie rolled her eyes but caught them looking at her and she smirked their way. Audrey and Ben jumped into the lake first. Evie sent a quick prayer to her Uncle Poseidon before jumping into the lake. The water was shockingly cold even for a spring day. She broke the surface, her legs kicking and arms almost flailing. 

The first thought in her head was _okay I'm not dead! Thank you, Uncle Poseidon!_

"Evie!" Ben came up to her first, his arm on her waist sent sparks. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah its just so fucking cold! I think I swallowed some water," She said. Audrey swam in front of her and held her hands out for Evie to take. She took them, gripping them a bit tight and Audrey as well as Ben instructed her to continue to kick. 

"I'm going to let go and you are going to start paddling," Audrey said to her. "Copy Ben, okay?"

She did was she was told and after a few trials and swallowing water, Evie finally got it. Audrey and Ben cheered her on as she dived down for a bit only to get back up to the surface. Swimming felt nice, it was fun! After swimming around, they went back up to the grotto and ate their food. Mrs. Potts packed delicious cuisine and Evie spotted something that her father had told her. 

"Moussaka? You packed Moussaka and," She gasped. "Baklava! Oh! My dad used to go on and on about these two!"

Ben admitted, "I actually did some research and asked you dad about dishes from the Ancient Lands. You never tried them so I wanted to bring them on our first date, I also brought some Grey stuff and-" Evie cut him off with a kiss on his lips. 

When she pulled back she was met with a lovestruck look from Ben, dopey and cute. "Thank you."

Audrey turned to Evie and kissed her on the lips, Evie smiled into the kiss and shyly kissed the other girl back. After sharing her gratitude with kisses, the trio dug into their food. 

When she ate the Moussaka, she almost moaned. _That's it, she has to ask Snow if they made this in the Summerlands or can try because this is really good!_

As she continued to eat something her father joked with her once came back to her and she chuckled. Out loud without any prompt from her dates Evie said, " _I haven't been this choked up since I got a chunk of Moussaka caught in my throat_!" Which made her burst into a fit of giggles. Ben and Audrey gave her a bemused smile. Evie had to stop the giggling to explain. "It's an inside joke between me and my dad."

They smiled and the trio continued to eat. Evie did not know how much time passed nor did she care. She was enjoying this moment with Ben and Audrey, she beginning to fall very hard for the prince and princess. 

Yet she was scared. She was scared that this blooming love inside her could end in a horrible way. 

* * *

The car ride to the art museum in Auroria was so painfully quiet that it made Mal want to just scream. Carlos and her gave each other smiles but couldn't speak about what they wanted to speak. 

She saw Philip and Aurora smile at the two teens when they finally arrived. Mal practically jumped out of the car once Philip parked it. 

"Wow," Carlos said and Mal could only agree.

The Delacour Palace of Arts or in french Le Delacour Palais des Arts. A building that looked like an amphitheater with a huge dome on top it was large with another twin but it was an actual open theater as Aurora told the two teens. Aurora over saw the construction herself when she was just a young woman. 

"It's beautiful," Mal said with a small smile. Taking them inside, it had the old looks of an actual palace, the main hall connected with many other halls that surrounded it. They checked in with the front desk and were whisked off to the private session. Mal hadn't realized that it was only going to be the four of them when she saw Rapunzel there. Her eyes went to all the paints and unsudes canvases, her eyes wide. "Wow."

Aurora introduced the two teens to Rapunzel. Mal noticed the way Rapunzel looked at Carlos with sad yet sympathetic eyes. "If you ever need to talk about... what you've been through, I may be the only other royal to know." SHe said with a smile and Carlos nodded yet looked sad as well. He said his thank you, polite and kind. 

Mal just felt more guilty. 

They sat down and Rapunzel told them to just go nuts which Mal liked to hear. Rapunzel had someone bring wine and beer to Aurora and Philip while Carlos and Mal got to enjoy something called a Shirley Temple. Tasting it, Mal enjoyed it, especially the strawberry they put on the glass. Some food was brought that Aurora ordered. 

As they painted, Mal used many of the paints. Her brushstrokes were delicate yet she did not know what she was painting until she finished and looked at it. The canvas once blank and white now showed a picture, a story. The story was the tale that made Mal feel guilty ever since she agreed to this date. She painted the story of Icarus but instead of a boy it was a girl. She painted her with purple hair and black wings falling down. The feathers were scattered but no one was there to see her. She took the painting and shoved it but Aurora caught her before she could do anything about it. 

"It's interesting, you paint very good," She said eyeing the painting. Carlos and Philip eyed it as well but Carlos looked at the painting and then back at Mal. 

"Thanks," She murmmuered at Aurora. The others showed theirs and Mal had to laugh at Carlos who called it 'abstract'.

Mal told him it looked like the time Jay had used his paint cans on Uma's ship which made Carlos snort. Aurora and Philip just watched them with fond smiles.

Aurora asked her questions about how she was doing at school. Mal shrugged and said, "Alright." Because it was boringly mundane. They chatted some more and Mal got to realize that Carlos inherited Aurora's smile and Philip's dorky sense of humor that made Mal groan back on the Isle growing up hearing Carlos jokes. SHe could see the love they had not only for one another but for Carlos. Guilt ate at her once again. 

After the paintings and thank yous to Rapunzel, Aurora and Philip told them to enjoy themselves int he museum but to meet them at around seven o'clock at the front entrance. Mal relaxed because she can finally talk to Carlos alone. The couple wandered around looking at the sculptures and paintings. One that Mal found fascinating was called, Snow Leading The People. It pictured Snow White who looked to be fourteen leading her people with the flags of the Summerlands high above her to war or rebellion. Reading the description aloud it said, _"Snow Leading The People is the picture of fourteen-year-old princess Snow White who, in reality lead her people against the Evil Queen. This is across all of Auradon one of the most famous paintings by Hilda Grimm, painter and author who witnessed the actual Princess in her charge against the Evil Queen years ago. Hilda Grimm is quoted as, Snow White is Princess of The People, she is our liberty and victory. Our pride and joy who saved us all in our time of need. She will be remembered as such in this painting for years to come."_

"I didn't know Snow White did that let alone lead an army against the Queen," Mal said to Carlos. "I wonder if Evie knows?"

They continued to walk until they found a place for them to talk privately without any eavesdroppers. They sat across from one another, outside on a marble picnic table. The lanterns were just beginning to be lit as the two teen looked at one another. 

"Mal," Carlos said. "You have to reverse it."

She knew what the It was. It was Jane and Love Potion. 

Carlos continued. "I don't want you guys to be sent to the Isle. I know that you and Jay are beginning to like Auradon. I can see that so why can't you give this up?"

"My mom," Mal answered. "She's the reason why. If she finds out I switched sides, she'll kill me. She'll kill us. We have to go through with this-"

"And then what? The villains are free and then what? You won't rule side-by-side with matching thrones Mal. You have to know that. If they are freed, it's going to be the dark times. Everyone will get hurt and so will you and I. Cruella won't be hesitant to skin me alive and neither will she be hesitant to skin Evie or worse... Maleficent will get me and Audrey and my parents. She'll go after you. I don't want to see you suffer. So please Mal, please."

Mal knew it was true. She hated that Carlos was right but he had the right of it. 

"What do you want me to do? I can't just unspell Jane! She'll blab to everyone and we might as well just go to the Isle! So tell me Carlos, what will we do?"

Carlos waited, eyes shifting and leg jiggling. 

"We tell my parents."

"No."

"Mal-"

"Hell no!" Mal said, an angry scowl. "No! Carlos that is the worst idea ever and let me remind you, I still remember the idea of sending a love letter from Drizella to Gaston!"

Carlos gave her a half-hearted grin at her. "Mal, please. It's the only way, we get them on our side."

"What if they send us back?!" She shot at him. 

"They won't!"

"How can you promise that?" Mal said to him. "How can you promise that your parents won't send us to the Isle? That they can protect us from King Beast and his Beauty Queen!?"

"I don't know! I don't know okay?" Carlos said frustrated and yelling. "But I do know this-my parents can help. They won't let King Beast take you or Jay to the Isle. I'll make sure about it."

Mal didn't know what to say. What she did instead was kiss him. She could feel Carlos freeze and Mal thought she did something wrong but after what felt like an agonising minute Carlos began to slowly kiss her back. When they pulled back, Carlos looked dazed yet happy and Mal knew she must have looked the exact same way. Dazed yet happy as a Princess who kissed her prince charming. 

Yet, Carlos held her hand and looked at her with his brown eyes. "I've got your back."

Mal nodded because it was true. Carlos did have her back and she had his. She would always have his back.

Always.

* * *

The next night, Evie was woken up by Celia scaring the crap out of her. 

"Gods! Celia what the hell!?" She whispered but took notice of her cousin's face. "What's wrong?" 

"I had a dream," Celia whispered back. The young girl's eyes were wide with fear and worry, now Evie was concerned. "I saw bad things."

"What things?" 

"A cauldron. It looked old and I saw you. You were looking at the cauldron and a hand grabbed you, I tried to help but I got stuck so I could only watch. I watched the hand make you bleed and when your blood entered it, he came out. He called forth his armies of the dead and from the Isle... the villains all came out because he destroyed the dome. Maleficent was there, and so was Zeus. He said we were wrong, that they were wrong and we caused this. That you caused this and I-I-"

Celia began to cry softly, hyperventilating as Evie gathered her onto the bed and into her arms. 

It was four in the morning but Evie could only hear Celia's words about her nightmare. 

_She saw me with a cauldron and a person using my blood. Auradon was destroyed by Maleficent and this monster from a cauldron. Who uses a cauldron in this day and age? What was the cauldron and why me? What does this mean? Death and destruction probably, it always means that way with demigods. But why me? Why now? Why me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The museum that Aurora takes Mal and Carlos is based off the Palace of Fine Arts in San Francisco!


	8. all our times have come, here but now they're gone, seasons don't fear the reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie tries her hardest to keep her powers in check while trying to figure out the dreams. It doesn't go well, nothing goes well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make Anthony Tremaine from the books the same age as Dizzy. The lyrics for the chapter title is from Blue Öyster Cult song, Don't Fear The Reaper. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Evie could feel nothing. 

She saw Auradon but there was nothing but death. The green grasses were dead, yellow and dry. The trees were rotten, shrivled up. The flowers were dead as well. Evie didn't like this. Not one bit. 

"What the hell?" She said out loud. "What is this?"

 _It was your fault..._ whispered someone. The voice sounded sleepy but powerful. Ancient. Terrifying. _You did this child and I cannot wait for it to happen._ The voice chuckled. Evie turned around ready to fight but all she saw was a cauldron. It was bubbling when the hand srputed out and grabbed Evie. She could hear Maleficent's cackling surround her. 

_NO!_

Evie's eyes flew open and she was breathing heavily. Laying on her chest was Celia’s head and then she was reminded of what had happened. _The dream, I have to keep an eye out for both mine and Celia’s sake. Somethings not right and I need to protect us both from this._

She was glad that today was Sunday and not a school day or she would have been stressed more. Still, besides the horrifying dreams, she was stressed for another reason-Evie was going to puch Ben to bring another quintent of Villain Kids to Auradon. Those being, Uma, Harry Jones, Gil LeGume, and the twin cousins, Dizzy and Anthony Tremaine. Bringing Dizzy to Celia was just an added bonus for the young girl and possibly could keep her dreams at bay. 

(How foolish she was to thinking that...)

After waking Celia, getting dressed and making sure Celia got to her room and dressed. Celia skipped down to breakfast while Evie went to Ben's office. She knew from Ben that he was a stickler for doing work while eating breakfast so she could corner him there. 

_You can do this, be tough and get to the point... do not get distracted by his eyes or smile or-_ She was stopped when she opened the door and Ben greeted her. 

"Evie," He said, eyes lighting up and Evie knew she was a goner. _Damnit!_

"Hey Ben," Evie closed the door and walked to his desk. She noticed the map of Auradon and the Isle on the right. "Ben... You need to bring more of them."

"More of them? More Isle kids?"

Evie nodded. "Yeah. The others are doing great, you can see it and I believe the time is right to bring in more."

Ben nodded and Evie hoped that meant a yes. "I think you are right. I was going to wait until the end of the year but I can agree with you on that. Bringing in more kids can speed up the process of healing wounds. I can bring in more kids at the end of the school year, more quantities that is."

Evie grinned and relief flooded her. "I have list if that's alright with you?"

"Yeah, more than alright!" Ben said with a smile. Evie took the folded up note from her jacket pocket and handed it to Ben. 

He read the names aloud. "Uma, daughter of Ursula. Harry K. Jones, Son of Captain Killian Hook. Gil LeGume, Son of Gaston LeGume. Anthony Tremaine, Son of Anastasia Tremaine. Drusilla Tremaine." He took out a paper and Evie saw that it was the proclamation letter that had been sent out months ago for them all. She realized right then and there that Ben was going to do it. "It will be done and they should be getting here in a bout a few days tops."

"Ben, thank you. You have no idea what this means to me. Thank you," She said gratefully to her boyfriend. Ben got up from his desk and pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder. 

"They need to be brought here. You are the reason they are coming."

Something in the back of her head made her caution this line from Ben. "Don't give me the credit. You were the one that started this, you need to continued this."

Evie pulled back and kissed his lips. It felt like a dream, a enchanting one than the one she had woken up from hours ago.

* * *

After Ben reassured her the proclamations would be sent out today, Evie made her way to the table where her fellow Isle Kids were sitting. Jay looked at Evie when she plopped down at the table. Jane was nowhere to be seen and Evie had enough time to break the news to the trio. Carlos greeted her but it seemed both boys were still at odds with one another. Mostly Jay who ignroed Carlos. Mal greeted her with a nod. 

"Ben is bringing more kids from the Isle of The Lost over to Auradon," Evie said. She continued knowing the band aid had to be ripped off sooner rather than later. "That being said, the Sea Three will be coming as well as the Tremaine Twins."

"You mean to tell me Shrimpy-" Mal said.

"Her name is Uma," Evie said exasperatedly. _Here we go again..._

"Why them? Why not the Treamine Twins and leave them to rot?"

"Ben thought it would be good to bring more kids of higher villain parentage status over. Hence bringing them as well as the Tremaine Twins over. It's done, he's already sending the proclamation letters to the Isle as we speak." She got up but before she left she turned to face Mal and Jay as well as Carlos. SHe knew the trio had bad blood with the other trio. Evie never sided with the other because it was a stupid petty rivalry that she had no business being in. _"I hope you three can get past your differences. There might come a day where you three need to join forces with Uma and her boys."_

Mal rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that'll happen when _the Horned King_ comes back from the dead."

Evie's smile tightened and left. Something about the name it sent chills down her spine and alarm bells ringing in her ears. 

* * *

Evie and Celia gathered different books from the library (and stole some) that were restricted. She took the books and both girls went to Celia's room. She was in a good mood from Evie tellig her that Dizzy would be coming to Auradon. Still the cloud of their dreams hung over them like a storm. 

Spreading the books down, both girls got to work.

"What are we looking for Evie?" Celia asked as she began to open the book, _Villains: A History._ "Who are we looking for?"

"The Horned King," Evie said as she opened the book, A History of Auradon. She noticed that it was by Hilda Grimm, a native of the Summerlands and famous Auradon Historian and painter. SHe was thankful there was an Table of Contents and there it read plain and clear on of the chapters; The Horned King. Thumbing to page 181, she began to read the description out loud." _The Horned King was an all powerful dark being from hell or at least those were the rumors. The Horned King was a man on a quest for godhood and immortality as well as destruction with the Black Cauldron to use. He is a corpse of rotting flesh were a man used to be. Yet, he was defeated eons before the Evile Queen rose to power or Maleficent cursed Princess Aurora. Those days were the Dark Ages of Auradon or as it was known before as Llyr. Named after the House of Llyr by Queen Eilonwy of Llyr's ancestors, she ruled over her country until her death. It has been known that Eilonwy's descendant is none other than_ Snow White _. Yet the whereabouts of the Black Cauldron were kept secret until the ending of the War of The Summers when King Adam demanded the retrivl of the Black Cauldron to the museum. Snow WHite called it a, "stupid idea" and "leaving it in a museum will not stop some from taking it. If that does happen, Queen Eilonwy's spirit, I hope will come and haunt the King of Auradon for his days to come." Yet to this day the Black Cauldron is there safe and sound in a museum. The Horned King had never been found nor taken to the Isle of The Lost even though King Adam as reassured his cicitzens that the Horned King is just "a myth that is long lost and gone now" We must always look to the past to make certain that the dead are just that-dead."_

"I don't think he's dead Evie," Celia said scared. 

Evie couldn't help but agree with her cousin. The Horned King mightnot be dead and somehow the two demigods were being pulled into this plot and Evie did not know how to stop it. She hadn't realized her hand was on fire until Celia yelled out, "Evie!" That's when she saw her hand enveloped in blue flame. Jumping from the bed, she ran to the bathroom and stuck her hand under the faucet, turning it on and letting the water fall. It did not hurt her, only tickle her. 

Her powers were coming out more and more. She had noticed when she returned from breakfast that the shadows were following her more in a frenzy. Her nerves were being broken down and she did not like loosing control. She hated it. 

"That was scary but cool," Celia said and it made Evie laugh. Of course she would find it scary yet cool to see hellfire. 

"Yeah, it was," Evie agreed. "But we can't tell anybody, okay? Better to keep us safe right now."

"Oh! Well since were sharing secrets, I got something from," She lowered her voice and Evie had to come over to her bed to hear Celia. "I got something from my mom. It's for both of us, at least that's what the note says but I'm not sure if I translated it correctly."

She dumped the contents on the bed from the hiding place, her pillow which made Evie laugh. On the bed were two hair broches. A peacock feather broche and a pretty obsidian necklace. She held the obsidian necklace for Evie and she took it. Her dad told her that sometimes weapons hide in plain sight for demigods. Helen of Troy's dagger was a looking glass. The necklace one she pulled the metalick silver chain once, turned into a long sword. The hilt of the sword was obsidian while the sword was made from bronze and roman gold. The necklace band was made to look silver but it hid its true nature. The sword was long but it felt right in Evie's hands. Celia grasped her peacock broche and it turned into a dagger of bronze. The hilt was decorated in green and gold. Evie had to hand it to her Aunt Hera for thinking ahead. Even her dad didn't think of giving them weapons but the Queen of Gods knew better. Evie hoped that she would never use these. 

"We hide these in plain sight, okay?" Evie told Celia. Both girls turned the weapons back into the design they were in before, a broche and a necklace. Evie put her necklace on and it looked well on her. "We use these only for emergencies, got it?" Celia nodded and put her broche in her hair. It looked pretty on her. 

"I'll have to thank your mom for this," Evie said wishing she could send a note to Hera but it would only draw terrible attention to all of them. But she knew Hera knew that Evie was greatful for this gift. "One day."

She prayed that day never came. 

Evie would be on high alert for days, even when Ben announced the next proclamation for the next batch of kids to come from the Isle, even when she spent time with Audrey and Ben sharing kisses. Evie would still see her dreams twisted with danger and darkness, hear the voice of the Horned King call out to her and Celia. 

* * *

Carlos paced back and forth in the office of his parents. He had come home during the weekend and offered to bring Mal but she had to deal with Uma and her crew who were coming in just a few hours as well as making Jay see some sort of reason which was slowly working. Carlos and him began to talk a bit during the middle of the week which was a good sign. 

"Carlos? Sweetie what are you doing here?" Aurora said. She was surprised to see her youngest here and when she spotted the look on Carlos face she felt something was off. "Is everything okay? Carlos?"

"Mom..." He trailed off because he did not know how to begin this conversation let alone figure out if he was going to be banished by his own parents. 

"What is it?"

Carlos took a deep breath and told her everything-Maleficent's plans, how Evie tried to get them to not steal the wand and Mal and Jay giving Jane a love potion. He told them Mal turning away, feeling guilty and trusting Carlos in telling his parents everything to help them somehow. 

Aurora now looked serious and Carlos waited for his exile to begin. Instead, he felt his mom place her hand on his shoulder making him look up. "Maleficent won't touch any of you, I promise. Mal does not have anything to worry about, me and your father will figure this out. I swear it. Nothing will happen to your friends, they'll stay here."

Carlos felt relief but still he worried even with his mom's kind soothing words. 

Everything should have been fine after, it should have been fine. But when mother and son were interrupted by his dad, Carlos knew things were going to change. 

"Philip?"

"It's Audrey. They've-god I don't even know the full things but Audrey is upset. King Adam and Zeus have called for the arrest of Celia Facilier and Maeve for treason. They were going to steal the wand."

"What?" Aurora said and Carlos could feel his knees almost buckling. 

"Evie and Celia wouldn't do that! Evie's the last person-on what proof?!" Carlos said angry at the King. 

Aurora told him to calm down. "Evie and Celia? On what proofs do they have?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Snow White is already coming over to Auradon, you know she was making Evie her heir to the Summerlands. This doesn't seem right, especially with Zeus backing this? Something is not adding up here." Philip said frowning. 

"Then we're going to Auradon to figure out what the hell is going on," Aurora said. 

The drive back was tense as Aurora seemed to be on the phone with Snow. Apparently, Snow had just issued the procolmation of Evie being her heir in the Summerlands, if what his mom was discussing with Snow was true then King Adam seemed to be one petty King trying to make Snow's heir uneligable to rule the Summerlands. But it just did not sit right with Carlos. Zeus was another matter in this, why was he invested in a wand and in Auradon?

His answer would arrive when he and his parents entered the Goodness class. Zeus looked arrogant and proud of what he created. Audrey wept angry tears and the other seven VKs just looked at the two Kings with a mixture of disbelief and hatred. Carlos did not blame them, he was looking at the two kings as well. 

"Dad," Ben seemed to try to reason with them. "Evie wouldn't do this or Celia! There has to be a mistake!"

"No there isn't," Adam said. "Mr. Nolan had seen them stealing books from the library, all books about the villains and history of Auradon. We found them in Celia Facilier's room. All notes on the Horned King and the Black Cauldron. That and a note on Fairy Godmother's wand and a plot to steal it written in Hades' daughter's handwriting."

"Evie wouldn't do this!" Mal shouted finally letting her voice be heard in the room. She looked angry and so did the others but Uma and her crew just seemed to let Jay and Mal take the lead. "We know Evie. She wouldn't steal the wand!"

"Likely story," Zeus said. "She's from the rotten blood of Kronos. It was bound to happen in one generation or another."

"We will find both girls and send them back to the Isle for treason," Adam looked at the remaining VKs and Carlos tensed ready to jump at the King od Auradon. "The rest of you, well you must learn a lesson from your little friends. Be glad that I am generous and letting you stay."

Carlos curled his fists and bit his tongue to not say some choice words to the King. 

When both Kings left, Ben leaving behind them angry, as well as Carlos and Audrey's parents who were both upset at what injustice took place, the VKs erupted in anger. 

"What the fuck!?" Mal exclaimed. "Evie's the last person to do this! She wouldn't do this and not with Celia Facilier!"

Uma rolled her eyes. "Nice detective work, you just pointed out the obvious."

Mal glared at her and Carlos shook his head. "Stop! We need to focus on this. Why was Evie even looking at books of villany? What was she doing with that type of info in the first place?"

"Princey is right," Uma said. "We can do this and Evie will be more than happy to-"

"Nuh-uh! Jay and I will help Evie, you three can go fuck off!"

"Please! Don't make me laugh," Uma said with a sardonic smile. "Since when did you care about the girl that had her own mother killed by your mom, Mal?"

"Since now," Carlos said. "Evie never said she was our friend and she never said she was your friend. Right? Well, now we need to work together to find her. It's like what she said in the morning, remember? A few days ago?"

Mal and Jay nodded but looked at Uma and her boys begrudgingly. "We have to work together. Evie and Celia are one of us, we need to see what the hell happened."

"Well the obvious thing is that they ran away," Audrey piped up. "You'll need more help. I already texted Chad and Aziz and Lonnie. You guys aren't doing this alone and we can help."

Carlos nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Evie ran holding onto Celia's hand tightly so as to not lose her. She felt light headed from shadow-traveling and both girls did not know where they were but knew they were far away from Auradon. 

Evie had heard from Celia's shadow that Zeus and King Adam had arrived to collect Evie and Celia. Apparently they were guilty of orchestrating the plot to release the villains. She knew showing her face would be the last thing she was going to do as it was stupid and foolish at best. Instead she sent the shadow with a message to Celia, pack up her backpack with clothes and her valuables. They were leaving. Evie took her book of Theogony before stuffing that and her clothes into her backpack. She already had a hoodie on leaving her black leather jacket. She traveled through the shadows to Celia's room. She seemed to have packed her stuff as well as a few bottled water and some dry fruit into her backpack. 

She looked at Evie tearful and scared. Evie made sure to not look like that. She did not want Celia to be even more terrified than what she actually was. 

"Let's go," She said to her cousin before grasping her hand tightly and with unknown knowledge she ran straight into the wall, being enveloped by the shadows and sent into an unknown destination a few minutes later. 

Evie proceeded to throw up her breakfast into a nearby bush before spitting. Groaning she stood up and looked at Celia. She seemed alright but a bit green, nausea from the travel. 

_Note to self: Shadow traveling fucking sucks._

Still, both girls went to see where they were and Evie had to bite back a curse. She saw the columnes of white marble and could see the temple from a mile away. 

They were in the Ancient Lands. More importantly, the daughter of Hades and Hera were in Thebes, the home of the son of Zeus, their cousin Hercules. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for a new Descendants fic and some updates on a few other Descendants fics in the near future! :3


	9. my whole world is changing, I don't know where to turn (I can't leave you waiting but I can't stay and watch the city burn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie and Celia figure out their next steps in Thebes. Meanwhile, Snow White is not happy, not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title for this chapter comes from the song I'll Try from the Peter Pan: Return To Neverland soundtrack by Jonatha Brooke. 
> 
> fun fact: Thebes' patron god was Apollo!

“More VKs?” Aziz said. He looked at Uma's gang and the Tremaine Twins. Chad just looked wearily at the Tremaine twins in general but seemed more upset at Evie's disapperance. If Carlos remembered correctly, Chad is Evie's first Auradon friend so of course the son of Cinderella would be upset at this whole fiasco. 

"That's Uma, Harry, Gil, Anthony and Drusilla," Carlos said introducing the others. 

"Dizzy," The young girl piped up and Carlos nodded. 

"Well nice to meet you guys," Lonnie said. "Now let's get down to business-"

" _To defeat the Huns_!" The other AKs said with a grin making Lonnie roll her eyes at the joke. 

"Shut up!"

"So, the only information is that Evie was trying to steal the wand? Which is bullshit?" Chad said eyeing the VKs. They nodded. Carlos was not going to tell everyone that he, Mal and Jay were the ones trying to steal the wand because that would send everything spiraling and it would loose focus of trying to clear Evie's name. It was best to keep quiet about that. 

"Yeah," Mal said. "Why was she looking up the Horned King? Why was she stealing books from the library?"

Those questions lead them into breaking into Celia's room at midnight when the coast was clear. Inside the room it looked like a hurricane had blown through it, some clothes scattered, drawers open. It seemed Evie and Celia fled in a hurry out of this room. On the bed were scattered books and as Mal got closer to inspect she noticed that it was indeed the books that King Adam mentioned that Evie had checked or stolen from the Library. They searched high and low for any other reason until Carlos found something inside Celia's pillowcase. 

It was a notebook, inside the spiral book was some things written down. Notes that Celia had put mostly about the Horned King. 

"The Horned King," Carlos read aloud Celia's notes. "Seemes to be very much real. Evie says that he may be awake now but might try to get the Black Cauldron. It was not smart of King Beast to take the Cauldron from Snow to a museum, its dumb and Evie agrees. I think we should just destroy it like Taran did back in the Dark Ages but King Beast might blame us so we have to think of another way. Maybe Snow White might know something?"

"Why would Snow White know something about the Black Cauldron? Last time I checked the history, The Fairest of Them All was poisoned by an Apple not drowned in a bloody caudron," Harry said sarcasticlly. 

Mal rolled her eyes but was stopped of saying something snarky by Ben. 

"Snow is Queen Eilonwy of Llyr's Descendant. The Black Cauldron has always been protected by descendants of Llyr to make sure the Horned King never awakens." Chad said to the group. They looked at him with a blank stare.

"What? Snow White's history is pretty interesting once you get past the part that she's pretty," Chad said in defense.

"Besides that," Mal said. "Where would Evie had gone with Celia. She's never been outside of Auradon Prep besides Auroria!"

"Maybe she went to the Summerlands?" Aziz offered.

"Without Snow there to protect her? No, Evie's smart she wouldn't go there," Jay said. "She's probably go somewhere that would be the last place anyone would look for her... wait a minute isn't Hercules related to her?"

Mal perked up at that. It would be obvious and going to Hercules would hilarious and ironic. A total Evie move. 

"Yeah he is. His dad is Zeus." Ben said. "You don't think she would have gone there? To the Ancient Lands?!"

"I'm saying I think she went there possibly," Jay said to the group. "It's the logical Evie move. She would usually do things like that on the Isle, do something ironic that would piss off the other side."

Mal, Carlos, Uma, Harry and Gil nodded in agreement. It was an Evie move alright. 

"Alright," Audrey sighed. "I guess we are going to the Ancient Lands, more importantly we're going to Thebes."

"Wait," Chad said and leveled a glare at Jay. "Whatever you did to Jane, undo it."

Jay scoffed. "We never did anything to her."

Mal and Carlos tried not to look nervous but on the inside they were panicking. Carlos looked at Mal and Mal just grimced. 

"Oh yeah?" Chad said not believing it. 

"That's enough Chad," Ben said to his friend trying to push him back before things got out of hand. 

"No, something isn't adding up Ben and you know it!"

"Chad!"

"Okay stop it!" Carlos yelled. The truth had to come out or else they would never get anything done. "Jane-"

"It's my fault," Mal said quickly. Carlos was about to open his mouth but Mal shoved him aside if anyone was going down it was Mal. It was her stupid idea, Evie had said it was dumb. "I made the plan to give Jane a love potioned cookie, that's why she went out with Jay."

"You-Why I ought a!" Chad lunged at Mal and Carlos stood between them as Audrey, Ben, Aziz and Lonnie hauled him back. Uma, Harry and Gil just looked utterly entertained by this whole drama. "Why did you do that to her!?"

"Because we were going after the wand!" Mal said and everyone stopped. Audrey looked at Jay, Mal and then at Carlos. Her younger brother nodded solemnly. Mal took a deep breath and continued not caring that she might be sent back or that theses AK's may hate her guts after, this had to be in the open for them to go find Evie. It's what the daughter of Hades would have wanted to be done. "Evie told us it was a stupid idea to go after it. Carlos, he told me to stop this plan and Evie warned me but I continued because of my mom. She threatened us if we failed or Evie stopped us from doing this. I think Evie knew what could have happened if it got in the wrong hands and if the Horned king did get the Cauldron who knows what he would do if he got the wand. He would free the villains or worse... you guys are angry and rightfully so. I know the antidote, I'll make it and give it to Jane."

"It was stupid," Jay admitted. "Evie was right, as always."

Ben looked at Mal. "You aren't going back to the Isle if that's what you are worried about. You just proved you aren't your mom and so has Jay."

Even Chad had to acknowledge that but he wanted to make sure Jane got the antidote. Mal agreed. Jay called Jane to have her come up to Mal's room for a makeover as Mal quickly went to the kitchen. An hour later she finished making the cookies, giving one to Jane who ate it. When the antidote took effect, Jane looked utterly bewildered at where she was and who she was surrounded by. Chad just looked relieved and begrungingly said a thank you to Mal. Mal nodded. 

Audrey looked at Mal and Jay. She waited for disgust to show up on the princess's face but instead she just said a thank you. "You are better than your parents." She told Mal and Jay. "You just proved it. You felt guilt and that is okay. Jane-"

Mal shook her head as did Jay. 

"It was awkward," Jay said. "But she is great to talk to with." Audrey smiled and agreed. 

They caught Jane up to speed on what happened and she looked horrified. "It's injustice!" She said. "What is your dad thinking, Ben?"

Ben shook his head not knowing the answer to Jane's question. 

"What you do know," Jane said. "Where Evie and Celia ran off towards. What about Thebes?"

"Where the hell is Thebes?" Mal said. 

"It's close to Mount Parnassus, right?" Jay said and Jane looked surprised that he remembered her rants on Auradon history. Jane nodded giving Jay a smile. 

"That's right. Also South-West to Athens if I'm correct. If we take the Royal Jet, we can make it there close by. I know Thebes has an airport to we can land there, say its for a meeting between Prince Ben and Hercules." Jane said and Mal had to hand it to her, Jane knew what she was talking about. 

"Sounds like a solid plan," Uma said. 

"Well what are we waiting for?" Lonnie said. "Let's go visit Hercules!"

* * *

"Evie where are we going?" Celia asked her as they weaved through the busy streets of Thebes. Evie had made sure to put her hair in a bun and pull her hood up. The last thing they needed was to be recognized by someone here. News was probably already being spread around Auradon and freaking people out. 

Evie wanted to laugh at that. Two children freaking out grown-adults? Laughable indeed!

"Somewhere," Evie said. She still felt light-headed and it was a mixture of throwing up her breakfast and how much energy shadow traveling took from her. "Somewhere safe."

She didn'tknow where that place was all she knew was that her eyes were getting droopy and she almost fell. Evie's bones felt like lead, her whole body was shutting down and it did making her fall to the floor. Celia paniced as she tried to shake Evie awake but with no results. 

"Evie! Evie please get up!" Celia tearfully said to her unconscious cousin. The young girl did not know she had attracted a bystander's attention until the woman crouched down in front of her.

"Are you okay, kid?" The woman asked. 

Celia shook her head. 

"It's my cousin, s-she isn't feeling well and I'm scared that she's dead!" Celia said crying which made the woman hold her hand, shooting her with her words calming her. A man, muscular with red hair came and after the woman told him, he picked Evie up with ease. Celia grabbed the woman's hand and they went to the couple's home.

"We'll help you kids," The man said. "Had a feeling I'd bee seeing you guys soon."

Now Celia was on alert and weary. What did he mean? How did he know them?

The man must have sensed her weariness and told her with a smile, "Uncle Poseidon sent Hermes with a message to be on the look out in case you guys made a run for either here or the Summerlands or DunBroch. But with demigods luck, you landed here in Thebes."

"Uncle Poseidon?"

"Yep. Uncle P heard the lies being spread about the both of you and sent Hermes ahead to inform me what had happened." The man explained. "The Gods aren't happy with Zeus. Especially Uncle Hades who has been trying to keep his head down but Zeus finally forced his hands to do something. My dad... he's cunning and manipulative and="

"A slut and a cheater and an overall asshole?" The woman offered. 

"That as well," The man agreed with a sardonic grin. 

"Wait," It dawned on Celia who this was. "Hercules."

Herculed bowed his head almost bashful-like. "Nice to meet you, sis."

They made it home, a large estate that Celia had to marvel at. It was green and had statues almost everywhere. Hercules and Megara led Celia to the living room where Hercules placed Evie on the couch. He left and returned with some supplies, a pitched of something that looked like honey and some yellow lemon squares. Celia commented on them which made Hercules chuckle. 

"This," He said showing the pitcher. "Is Nectar, the drinks of the gods. But for us its medicine to heal wounds and the bars are called Ambrosia, the food of the Gods."

"Oh," was all Celia said. "Is it just for medicine?"

"Pretty much. If we take too much we burn alive," Hercules responded as he poured gently a stream of Nectar into Evie's mouth. "She should be good and awake in a few hours. What happened to her?"

"We shadow-traveled away from Auradon Prep. Evie was worried we would be sent back to the Isle so we left before they could drag us back there."

Hercules and Meg nodded. 

"Zeus is paranoid and using both of you as scapegoats and blinding King Adam," Hercules shook his head. "It won't come out good in his favor. Nothing good will come out of this."

"What are we going to do?" Celia asked looking at Evie's unconscious body. 

Meg patted Celia's shoulder. "We are going to protect you as best as we can. We'll send a letter to Snow White secretly, she'll be relieved to hear that both of you are okay."

"But why us?" Celia sniffled.

"That is something I'm not sure. I have a hunch but," Hercules hesitated. There was look of anger and weariness as if whatever the hunch he had was that might have caused this was nothing but trouble. "I pray that it isn't."

Evie was moved to one of the rooms while Celia stayed in the guest room. 

The story that Hercules and Megara came up with was that Celia was a young daughter of Hekate and Evie was her cousin, a demigod of Thanatos. A lie that would by the couple some time for themselves and the two demigods. 

It was nightfall when Hercules got a call. He was frowning as Celia ate Avgolemono that Megara had made. 

"Okay, have them be here quickly and do not let word of them being here get out. You know how the people are. Okay, thank you." He said and hung up. He turned to look at Meg and Celia, a frown on his face deepening. "Evie's classmates landed in Thebes an hour ago, they're making their way here."

Celia perked up. _That means Ben and Audrey, Carlos, Mal or Jay. Did Dizzy come as well? Did Chad? He's friends with Evie, he would try and help her._

"I made sure no one saw them, hopefully nobody did," Hercules sighed. "Evie will still be kept away from them until she wakes up. She needs to rest-"

Before he could finish the sentence, a blood curling screa ripped the quiet household. Celia could hear Phil curse out in fright as Hercules and Meg ran to Evie's room. Celia followed wanting to make sure Evie was okay. Her older cousin was found on the floor shaking in Hercules arms as he told her that she was safe over and over. Evie was sweating and she looked around her with a wildness in her eyes as if she was coming to grips with something. 

_Something terrible._

* * *

Evie could see a man with golden hair kneel near the flames.

She was on Olympus even though she had never been there or stepped foot anywhere near the famous home of the gods but somehow she knew this was Olympus. She just did not know who the person that was kneeling near the hearth was.

**_You will fall/there will come a day Zeus that your reign will end by a demigod of The Big Six/a new era for Olympus and a new god will rule/beware the warning or the end shall be your life and blood stained your seat._ **

It sent chills down Evie's spine and before it changed she heard a female voice call out, "Apollo?"

Two things ran though her brain, _that was Apollo!_ and _This prophecy means Zeus's downfall but how does the Horned King tie into this? Was the demigod me? Am I the one in the prophecy?_

Before she knew it the scene shifted and she was on Olympus only this time Apollo was not alone, he was with Zeus. The King of Olympus was glowering at his godly son and the god was glaring right back at him. 

"Let this be Apollo!" Zeus shouted at him. "Hades should be glad he is not in Tartarus and that spawn of him in there with him!"

"Father, please listen! The Underworld needs him. Let him and his half-blood come to the Ancient Lands, she won't do you any harm she's only six! Besides, she very well could turn out to be not the child in the Prophecy-"

"I will not! A Child of The Big Six, is that now what you said? There are only two children that we know of, Hercules and Maeve. It is not Hercules, it very well may be that creature. She will stay with her father, let her die for all I care." 

Hear that, hearing someone say that they would let a child die just like that, and no less that child being Evie, it made her sick. Even before all of this and before she had come to Auradon Zeus made his hatred for Evie clear. It was only amplified by a stupid prophecy. 

"She's just a _child_ -"

"She is something that cannot be released! She is our downfall, the downfall of Olympus and you want to release her?" He leaned closer to Apollo, his blue eyes filled with fury and with a deep craze that Evie had only seen in Cruella de Vil. She could see hints of how Kronos might have looked like, a mad Titan wanting power and not wanting to give it up doing whatever it took to keep it. Now it was Zeus who was doing just that. "No. She will be dealt with. If she does come to Auradon... _she will be dealt with_."

He had a lightning bolt in his hand and aimed it at Evie. She realized that she was now Apollo. Evie begged him to not do this. He blasted her. She could taste nothing but metallic and saw a bright blinding light in her wake. 

When she woke up, she woke up screaming.

* * *

Snow White made her way into the council meeting with a look of fury. She was angry, no, she was livid at what King Adam and King Zeus had done in naming Evie and Celia wanted criminals. She had sent message after message hours after the news broke. Florian came with her, angry as his wife but Snow was ready to rip the King's throat out on the council floor. 

How dare he do this to her sister! How dare he accuse two children of treason!?

She hoped Evie and Celia never get caught and went somewhere to safety. She would fix it for those girls and then she would make sure Evie was her heir. A big _fuck you_ to King Adam was a great thing to show off to Auradon and a deserving one at best.

The council meeting turned to look at her as she walked into the room, her head held high and a mask of cold unforgiving fury rightly on her face drew everyone's attention to her. She sat with Queen Elsa and Queen Merida who were allies of the Summerlands and like Snow, two ruling Queens, young and in their prime. Snow knew what it was like to rule at a young age and so became good friends with them. 

"No sign of the lass, Snowy?" Merida whispered to her on the left. 

"No but I hope she and her cousin are safe," Snow whispered back to her friends. "I have contacted Lord Hades to see if he had seen any signs of her but he hasn't. He's worried about her and his niece."

"Anna, Hans and Kristoff are keeping close watch on Arnedelle's borders in case they spot her," Elsa whispered. "They'll be safe there."

"Aye, DunBroch is also keeping close eye for the girls. They'll be safe and sound with us Snowy," Merida vowed fiercely. 

Rapunzel sat next to Elsa and gave Snow a sympathetic smile. "We'll be keeping an eye out for them as well Snow. Eugene is leading a "hunt" for her but its to bring her to safety to Corona."

Jasmine, Cinderella, Aurora, Wendy Darling, Chief Tiger Lilly, Mulan and Tiana as well promised to keep an eye out for the girls and to keep them safe in their respective kingdoms from the threats of King Adam and King Zeus. 

Snow wanted to cry. Her dear friends all vowed to keep her step-sister and her step-sister's cousin safe, she said her thank yous and promised to pass on the message to Hades. She was sure the God of The Underworld would be happy to know that the heroes were not following Adam's orders like sheep. 

The meeting began and it made Snow White's blood boil. Adam talked about the armed forces being stationed at border check points to keep an eye out for the girls and to arrest them on site. Snow curled her fists as Adam continued to talk. 

As he did she took notice of something. 

It was the way he moved. It reminded Snow of her old dream when she was under the sleeping curse years ago. She had drempt of the Horned King coming to destroy her home, cursing her to a life of pain and misery to kill off the Llyr bloodline once and for all. What she saw in Adam was the same thing she saw in her dream, the movements and the eyes. They were not brown eyes like Prince Ben, no they were dark black holes. And if she was right, only she could see them. 

The Horned King was here, he was pulling the strings in King Adam. _That means he has the Cauldron... he's bidding his time to destroy us, to destroy me._

Descreteley she wrote a message on a note and passed it to Merida. In it she had written to pass on the message to the other heroes but to not say anything until they left the meeting. To meet at her castle. Merida passed it on and it traveled to each until it made it to Elsa. She gave the note to Snow and she stuffed it into her bag. Adam was none the wiser, still going on about making sure the wand was safe. 

_The wand is safe but not the Cauldron like I had warned you many times! Now you are trapped in this prison and I have to do something. I must for Auradon's sake, Evie's sake and my own sake._

Snow White made her way to the King after everyone left the room. She told Merida her hunch and had the Queen hide in the higher parts waiting for Snow's signal. If she was right, they had to do this quickly. 

"Snow?" Adam said and Snow could only try not to shake as she looked at his black souless eyes just like the Horned King. No eyeballs, just sockets it would seem to look like. _He would look like a corpse if it went on and I have not caught this. All of Auradon would have been doomed._

"I've come to say that you were right about my step-sister," Snow said and the grin on King Adam's face made him look more sinister. Snow cleared her throat, making Merida awake of the signal. "I think she is in leagues with the Horned King."

It made Adam laugh and she knew it was over. The laughter sounded too much like the Horned King in her dreams when she was but a young princess under the death-like curse.

"You know its true don't you... Horned King," She said. 

Adam's face twisted and it seemed he was about to lunge at Snow's neck when a thump hit him in the back. He landed face forward crumpling to the floor. Merida ran over to where the King lay motionless. Snow looked worried that Merida might have killed the King of Auradon, the look on her face made Merida laugh. 

"Don't worry ye head. Gave him a good dose of that Nightshade Chief Tiger Lilly told me about ages ago. Had the tips of my arrows dipped in them and well, now I know they work!" She said rather cheerfully. "He'll be knocked out unconscious for a good few hours or so."

Snow nodded. "Let's go. We have to take him with us or Auradon may be doomed. The Horned King cannot take Adam's body or soul for that matter."

With that, both Queens lifted the unconscious king. They got him to the car in around a secret passage that Snow overheard Prince Ben tell Prince Chad once and stuffed the King into the back seat of her car. Merida came with her just in case the king woke up and needed another dose of Nightshade which the Scottish Queen was more than happy to give to the man. When they arrived, she was glad Merida had sent a message to Elsa to tell the others what had happened. Florian helped Snow and Merida haul Adam's body to the guest room and all the other women came coming in to see what happened.

"What are we going to do?" Rapunzel asked. "We can't just leave him like this!"

"I'd say we do," Merida joked. "He's rather likable without being conscious."

" _Merida_ ," Elsa warned earning her an eye-roll from the redheaded Queen of DunBroch. 

"We need to get rid of the Horned King or his influence over Adam that is," Snow explained to her friends and husband. "I know a way. I've had a potion in my family for generations in case of an attack by the Horned King. We can give him the dose but none of you can be here in case the Horned King tries to get to you. Florian will take you to a secure magical room to keep you safe."

"And you?" Jasmine asked. "You won't be safe, Snow."

"I'll be fine," Snow insisted. "He wants to hurt me but not by using me. By hurting people I care about. Now go, all of you."

They left and Snow was given the potion by her husband who gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before escorting the other Queens to the room. She opened Adam's mouth a poured the liquid into his mouth, instantly it took effect. His body jerked wildly until finally black smoke poured out of his mouth, his eyes wide open with fear.

The wraith screamed at Snow, a loud scream that shattered the windows and mirror making shards of glass fly around the room but Snow stood there standing her ground against the wraith of the Horned King. 

When it spoke, she felt like that fourteen year old girl who heard him, _I have already won! I have won and you will fall. House of Llyr will be no more!_

"Be gone!" Snow yelled at it and the wraith of black darkness disappeared leaving her with a now conscious Adam. 

He was shaking when she crossed the room to be with him and he gasped. "Thank you," He said. "I-I saw what he did, what he had done. I'm sorry Snow, terribly sorry. I-I should have done something."

"The Black Cauldron should have stayed put here," Snow said angrily. She had warned King Adam since the unification process but he did nothing. Thought her just a young girl, a innocent princess. "The Black Cauldron will be brought back to the Summerlands, end of story. But now we must make do with what he has done in your possession of your body."

King Adam nodded. "Evie and Celia... Zeus wants them dead."

"He does but he doesn't know that he is being played."

"I do not think he is being played," Adam said to her. "Zeus... he has always had hatred towards both girls since he wanted to deny your step-sister from entering Auradon Prep."

"What?" 

"It's true but I did not listen to him. He seemed paranoid," Adam frowned. "What would a god do to children that he fears? Why fear two girls?"

_Why indeed, King Adam._

"We have to ask Hercules," Snow said. "He may be the only one that might know what is going on with his father doing this to his cousins."

"I agree," Adam grunted. "I'll pardon the girls after this whole thing is over and the Crown and the Summerlands will need to sort of peace agreement."

"After this is done," Snow said. "After this is done we will talk about the Summerlands and the Crown. I will be corinating Evie once we find her."

Adam raised an eyebrow. "I do not think a corination is a top priority in case you have forgotten?"

Snow merely smirked at the King of Auradon. " _It is if a god made the crown for the princess._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Adam finally getting some senses knocked into him? 
> 
> The answer: Yes.


	10. and if this is a coronation, I ain't feeling the love (so tell me all about your problems I was killing before killing was cool)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie deals with the prophecy. While the AKs and VKs see a changed Evie. The adults go to the Ancient Lands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is brought to you by MCR's song, Kill All Your Friends from The Black Parade album. 
> 
> It is fitting don't ya think?
> 
> My late Christmas present for you guys! Hope your day was merry and cheerful!

Snow and Adam had looked at the crowd of Queens and one Prince-consort. Adam, in Merida's words looked "like shit". It made the King give her a shaky laugh and when Florian gave him a glass of bourbon, his hand was shaking slightly. 

Whatever the Horned King did to Adam, it needed to end but they could not do that with Zeus now wanting to get rid of his nieces. 

"I won't let those girls be in harms way," Adam said. His voice sounded hoarse. "It is my fault that the Horned King got to this point and I must undo the damages he has done."

"The girls are on the run, they could be anywhere in Auradon!" Rapunzel said.

"Not really," Florian said and handed Snow a note. She looked at her husband with confusion on her face. Florian explained, "I got a message from Hercules. The girls are with him in Thebes, hidden and safe."

“Then we shall go to _Thebes_ ,” Merida said.

* * *

Evie could hear the muffled voices but she did not open the door. She could still taste the metallicness and feel the lightning rip her skin open. 

_He wants her dead. I will be dead. The prophecy is the reason he wants me dead._

All those thoughts ran through her head as she laid awake the entire night. She did not sleep. She ate a bit of the food Meg had put on her bedside table but that was about it. Evie knew she had to do something. Her mind was made up as morning came and the sun rose over the hills. 

She found herself seeing all of her friends, her cousins sitting at the table eating and talking loudly. 

"Evie," Celia said with joy as she got up and ran to her cousin. She wrapped her in a hug and she hugged Celia back tightly. Letting go of her cousins she sae everyone there, her heart skipped a beat at seeing Audrey and Ben but she could not think about them. She only thought of her death. 

"Hercules," Evie said directing her attention to her older cousin. "I need to go to Mount Parnassus."

"What for?" Hercules asked her. 

"I need to go to the Oracle," Evie said. "I need to go to Delphi and speak to the Oracle."

Hercules nodded but hesitated. She knew why. If she stepped out some gods would try and kill her to curry Zeus favor. But she had to go to Delphi and seek out the Oracle. If what Apollo said was true then the prophecy revolved around her. The Fates would have already put her in this position, she will fulfill it. 

"Please," She pleaded with him. Hercules reluctantly agreed. The others wanted to go but she put her foot down, there was no way she was letting her friends and classmates get hurt because her Uncle was a paranoid idiot. 

"Evie we can help-" Audrey insisted. 

" _No_ -" Evie said, her temper already beginning to flare up. 

"At least take Jay with you," Mal butted in suddenly.

Evie frowned. "Jay?"

Mal nodded. "Take one VK and one AK. Take Jay and Jane. At least to keep us knowing that your safe with a small but good people."

Evie sighed tiredly. "Alright, Jay and Jane will go with me but that's it. I need you guys to watch Celia, please."

 _I don't know what Delphi will hold for me but I won't let Celia have the burden of having the Prophecy on her shoulders. She can't go through with it, she's just a kid._

They agreed, Audrey and Ben agreed begrudgingly. Evie said her goodbyes to her friends and her cousin. Celia hugged her tightly and Evie wanted nothing more than to keep her safe. _She'll be safe here, she has to be._

Hercules took them on his chariot with pegasus taking them up to the sky. They flew fast in the sky and Evie could feel her stomach drop down. She hated flying. It was a quick trip as Pegasus landed suddenly making Evie almost fall out of the chariot of Jay hadn’t caught her. His arm held her steady on her waist and it made her look up at him, face flushed. 

“Thanks,” she said confused about the sudden good feeling she felt. Jay nodded not saying anything but looking at her. They separated quickly and got out of the chariot with the others. 

The temple of Apollo was large and beautiful. To many it looked like a temple but to Evie, she knew it held power and her answers. They walked inside and were met by the back of a tall man with blonde hair. 

**_"You will fall/there will come a day Zeus that your reign will end by a demigod of The Big Six/a new era for Olympus and a new god will rule/beware the warning or the end shall be your life and blood stained your seat."_** The voice rang out as clear as her dreams. She saw who it was. Apollo, god of truth, prophecy and the sun god. Twin brother to Artemis. He gave them all a friendly smile as if he hadn’t just said the most horrifying prophecy that surrounded Evie since birth.

”Its nice to finally meet you Princess Maeve Helen,” Apollo said when he turned around to greet them. 

Evie did not bow, she was scared out of her wits ends. Apollo seemed to sense it because he looked solemnly at her, blue eyes showing sympathy. 

“I know about the prophecy. About what I must do.” Evie said finally finding her voice.

”And what is that?” Apollo asked her gently.

”I have to overthrow Zeus,” she said. It sounded like treason because it might as well be that! “Trap him somewhere or else I might as well turn myself in! I have to kill him.” 

She gave her cousin a sardonic grin. She could feel herself wanting to cry. She was frustrated, scared. 

“I-I just need answers cousin. Please,” Evie said tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. 

Apollo sighed. To Evie, he looked tired and she wondered how much it could suck to see the future so many times. 

“Evie, the prophecy will come true. You have been the child that Olympus and I have been waiting for years. Demigods... as Hercules once told your father long ago when he was your age, _are a dying breed._ ” 

“He’s not wrong,” Evie said.

”That being said. Your father cannot help you as the ancient laws are binding him but other gods can such as myself, secretly that is, can help,” he winked. “Your father has given you his gift, one to Snow White for you. Snow is actually coming with the King to Thebes as we speak, you’ll see why.”

Evie felt her stomach drop once again. Did Snow not believe she was innocent? And what weapons?

”The weapon he gave me to give is this,” in Apollo’s hand was a spear that wasn’t there before. It was bronze with a obsidian length to hold just like her sword. She remembered her father’s teachings on the Isle. How he would train her to fight with both a sword and a spear. She used to complain as to why she had to train with both weapons but now she knew. She knew that her father had trained her for combat but now she knew he trained her to fight for her life.

”I need to ask you one more thing Phoebus Apollo,” she said trying to beat back the fear.

”Will I die once the prophecy is finished?”

Apollo looked grim and Jane as well as Jay looked horrified at what Evie he asked. Hercules just looked grim as his half-brother. 

“I do not know,” Apollo said. “It has always been cloudy around what happens after the battle begins but I do not know cousin.”

”That’s all I needed to hear Apollo,” Evie said. “Thank you.”

”Good luck little one.” Apollo said as he tossed her the spear. She caught it easily. “The Gods are watching.”

_For better or worse they always are._

Evie knew that even with these weapons she would need armor. She had told Hercules that as they flew back to Thebes away from Delphi. Hercules told her that he had some armor that might fit her size. She could feel Jane and Jay’s eyes as she turned to see them. 

“I need you to not tell them anything of what happened there,” she said. “Please.”

”Evie,” Jay started but she cut him off.

”Please. It’s my burden to carry.”

”That doesn’t mean you have to do it alone,” Jane said to her.

”It doesn’t matter,” Evie said sadly. “I can’t give them any promises if I-“ She could not even get herself to say the word. Irony considering who her father was, the god of the Underworld.

Jay just crossed his arms, a look of refusal on his face. 

“You aren’t going to die,” he said it so convincingly that Evie was tempted to believe him.

Instead all Evie did was give them both a watery smile, trying hard not to cry and told them the truth that she knew since she was small.

 _”There are no fairytales in Greek mythology and certainly no happily ever afters. Demigods are a dying breed, we have no happiness at the end.”_

Jane and Jay both relented but they hated it. Evie shouldn't resigne herself to this terrible fate, there had to be a way to save her. 

"There must be a loophole or something," Jane said to her. "Don't prophecies had those things?"

Evie shrugged. "There may be a loophole or it might not be one. All I know it that there will be bloodshed and I have to kill a god. The odds of me coming out alive are... not good."

"There has to be a way," Jane said but she stopped once they were closer to Hercules's home. Evie turned to see what Jane was looking at and she could feel fear crawl up her body. There was Snow White and many other heroes waiting with their kids and Megara outside. Evie spotted King Adam and Prince Phillip as well as Queen Merida and Prince Hans, Elsa's husband. Mulan, Eugene, Rapunzel and Aladdin were there. ll the heroes were there and all Evie could do was internally makeup plans to escape. 

Hercules landed the chariot close and got them all out. He had his hand on the pommel of his sword as if waiting for a fight to break out. Evie just walked awkwardly holding her spear trying very hard to not look like a threat. She was failing at that. Jane and Jay just stood side-by-side as if making sure to protect her even though Evie was a bit more skilled in that area. Evie noticed King Adam standing next to Snow and Ben. He looked terrible. His skin was a bit pale and sweaty. He looked as if he had been wrestaling with Thanatos and lost. 

Evie curtsied to Snow and expected for the King to arrest her. It did not come instead Snow explained what had transpired hours before in the Summerlands. The Horned king was alive and Evie wished it hadn't come true. She had expected her theory to be wrong but it seemed her dreams were beginning to come true in the worst way possible. She hated it. 

"I have something for you," Snow said. She pulled out a crown. Its band was obsidian black with red rubies surrounding it. Fit for a princess but Evie did not see why Apollo said it was a weapon. It looked more like, well a piece of accessory to Evie. Useless and flashy. But still very pretty, Evie had to admit. 

Snow delicately placed it on her head. Evie shifted her weight. It felt heavy and cold. Snow looked at her with pride while the other royals seemed to nod in silent agreement even King Adam. 

"You father said that it could save your life like his ember," Snow explained and Evie perked up at that.

The ember of Hades wasn't really an ember. It was the Helm of Darkness, hidden as a stone to many mortals and villains who dismissed it. If what Snow was saying was true, her crown could turn into a similar helm like her father's. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She waited and waited and was about to give up until she could feel it cover her entire head and the gasps. 

She opened her eyes and touched her head. It was the metallic coldness that made Evie grin. 

Now Evie had a somewhat advantage. 

_Thanks dad,_ She silently said. 

She took off the helm and held it under her arm as she explained what she had to do. To lure Zeus somewhere and fight him, to make him resign his throne and hold on Olympus. "Possibly banish him," Evie said. She did not say the entire truth, that she could end up dying during this. Adam told her that he could get Zeus to come but Evie said it was best that she luered him. 

"Where?" Mal asked.

"Not in Auradon, probably somewhere that there aren't any civilians," Evie said turning to Hercules for help.

"Ilium will have to be the best shot for us then," Hercules said to his cousin. "Troy still stands but as ruins. I won't take anyone but Evie."

"I'm fine with that," Evie said ignoring the looks that Ben, Audrey and Jay all gave her as well as the other teens. "Better me than them or Thebes."

Hercules went inside to get the armour and she could feel Ben and Audrey's gaze on her. She led them away from the large group. 

"We can help," Audrey began and Evie shook her head.

She felt weary and the fighting hadn't already begun but she could feel a fight beginning between themselves. 

"No," Evie told them. "I have to do this."

"So what," Ben said. "You won't let us but Jay knows-"

"Jay doesn't have anything to do with this!" Evie laughed slightly.

"He went with you. He seemed pretty close to you," Audrey said rather snarkly. Evie grounded her teeth trying hard not to let her temper flare up. 

SHe liked Ben and Audrey and sure, she might have feelings for Jay. She had a slight crush on him since she could remember and it seemed her feelings for him were now more prominent than ever which left her so confused. She liked Audrey and Ben but she couldn't shake the feelings for Jay, as if he should be a part of her like Ben and Audrey are. 

Evie shook her head but it seemed Audrey and Ben weren't listening, jealousy consuming them. Evie knew what she had to do even though it felt like it could hurt, it had to be done. 

"If you aren't going to listen to me then maybe its over!" Evie said fists clenched. 

Audrey and Ben looked taken aback. 

"That's not-"

"Evie, no. We didn't-"

But Evie was tired and weary already thinking of death. "I can't talk about love when someone wants me dead. Figure yourselves out. I have to go fight a god."

With that, she left them and walked back to the mansion not caring that her heart was slightly cracking. 

Instead of going inside, she went and sat down by a pool that surrounded the gardens. That's where Jane found her. Evie had her spear on her lap, her helm now turned back into a crown was on her head. 

"Hey," Jane said. "You mind some company?"

Evie shook her head and Jane sat down next to her. 

"You okay?"

"Nope," Evie said. "I broke up with Audrey and Ben. I think I might, no, I do have feelings for Jay while still loving Ben and Audrey. And, oh yeah! My Uncle wants me dead!"

"Ben and Audrey... they'll come to their senses," Jane told her. "Trust me. Those two like you they're just jealous I mean, have you seen Jay?"

It made Evie giggle and Jane smile. 

"You aren't wrong," Evie said to her. "You think they'll come to their senses?"

Jane nodded. "They will. Trust me, they will."

"Thanks Jane," Evie said with a smile. "You know, Chad is easy on the eyes too. He really likes you."

"Me? I-I don't know," Jane said blushing slightly. 

"Trust me, he does," Evie said grabbing the other girl's hand and giving her a smile. 

Jane left a while later, Evie just sat there. It was peaceful and quiet. Looking at the spear in her lap, she could make out the beauty in the weapon but also the destruction. 

_If I die,_ She thought to herself, _let me die knowing I took him down to Tartarus with me. Let him die before I do, please. Hear me._

* * *

Troy looked desolate as her and Hercules landed. There waiting for them was Zeus. The black armour that Hercules gave to her fit her snug as a glove but she could still feel the bitting wind surrounding her. 

Evie could hear the deities of Olympus and the Ancient Lands all yelling high above for blood, for peace for a fight. Evie would give it to them. 

"Lets go," She yelled at Hercules and he led Pegasus into a run straight to Zeus. The god yelled and had his lighting bolt aimed at them. Evie drew her spear and sword. 

Evie was thrown off the back of pegasus and she landed hard on the earth floor as Hercules manueverd a lighting bolt, flying up into the clouds. Now it was just her and Zeus. She was breathing hard when she got up. Shaking her head she noticed the lighting bolt headed her way and managed to doge it before it struck her.

"You should have died!" Zeus yelled. 

Evie growled. Grasping tightly her spear and sword in both hands, she charged. "And you," She yelled at her uncle. "Should have been eaten by your dad!"

Demigod and god clashed, her sword and spear crossed into an X to block the lightning bolt attack that he had aimed at her. She yelled out both for strength and pain as she could feel the electricity couring up her arms. She yelled loudly for the heavens to hear her. 

She could not feel the fire. She felt angry and fury. So much fury. She felt powerful and powerless in that moment. She did not feel the fire that was now illuminating her hair. Her blue hair was on fire, the same shade with the roots an almost white color but the rest was a deep dark blue illuminating. It clashed with the bright golden yellow of the lightning that Zeus was throwing at her. 

She realized it was on fire, her hair that is, when she felt warmth tickling her neck. But she did not focus on that as she continued to block blow after the blow the crazed god threw at her. She could har pegasus whining above her but she did not lookup. SHe looked at the King of Gods who yelled curses after curses at her. Around Ilium, it almost looked like a freak storm. She wouldn't be surprised if the mortals and all of Auradon thought it was a freak storm. 

"Pathetic, weak girl!"

 _You are strong,_ Her dad's voice said in her head, _You are strong and brave. End this now Shadow._

 _The Gods are watching,_ Apollo's voice said to her. 

She yelled out a war cry and charged. She made the earth shift to launch her. It was a sight to behold ad Hercules would tell her later, seeing her jumping across as her hair was on fire, blue streaks and her spear ready to deliver the blow. The spear landed where it she meant to hit, his neck. But what Evie did not think was Zeus blow until it hit her. 

She could feel the lightning bolt and she could smell it before she could move. It pierced her middle and the electricity ran through her entire body. She could feel her body burning agonizingly but with what little strength she had, Evie pushed her spear more into Zeus neck as she landed her sword on the sid of his neck. With her strength, she looped his head off. She fell as Zeus body fell backward. 

Her body convulsed as she tasted blood and could feel herself losing consciousness. She heard pegasus whining and Hercules call out her name. 

" _I did it,"_ She whispered up to the stars before the darkness took over. 

* * *

Snow White's scream was the first thing that alerted Jay that something was terribly wrong. All of the teens had been taken back to Auradon but left at Castle Beast as King Adam issued an apology to Celia and Evie. 

That was hours ago and no word about what was going on in Ilium. The only things they've heard was that a freak storm was going on. They all knew that it wasn't a storm. It was a fight. 

All Jay heard the scream coming from Snow White, agonizing and heartbreaking. Jay felt his heart stop. 

_Please, please please... she couldn't have-she can't._

The group went and that's where they saw the blue fire. To Jay, she looked breathtaking and badass. Even without her hair on fire, Evie was always a beauty. But past the flaming blue hair, he saw blood. _So much blood_. 

Audrey began to weep and Ben held her tight, both not looking at the sight. Mal shook her head as if trying to refuse what was going on. Carlos looked stoic and Uma as well, eyes closed painfully as if not wanting to see it. Jay did not look away, he could not. Hercules still carried her up to have the paramedics have a look at her as Snow screamed out. 

That was all Jay could hear was Snow screaming. Jane stood next to him and held his hand tightly in her own. 

_She has to live. Please Evie, you better live._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints of Jayvie! Don't worry Ben, Audrey and Evie will make up. and the couple will turn into a foursome couple. Cute stuff!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> xxxx


	11. we could sing pretty melodies on the unmade bed, slow-dancing to a silhouette 'cause I ain't dead yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets seem to spring out in Aurdon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title for this chapter is from Barnes Courtney's song Hellfire.

Evie was in a coma. It was beyond a miracle that she had survived the attacks that Zeus delt her but Hercules said that it was a demigods luck to survive things like this. _So is being a VK,_ Jay thought. 

It was two days now. The Olympians had all come to see the savior of them, the new ruler, Queen Hera looked sad as she held her daughter Celia. Evie’s dad had yet to come, Mal had overheard Poseidon talk to King Adam, Queen Belle, Queen Aurora and Queen Snow over the absence of Hades.

”He is struggling over this,” Poseidon said. “He has loved Evie and watched over her since she was a babe. He blames himself for bringing this on her, yet he cannot overcome his grief. Hestia has gone to bring him to her bedside but Hades... he loves his daughter dearly. If she does come to pass... I do not know what my brother will do and that is a dangerous thing. Maybe him being there will wake her up like those sleeping curses you mortals tell about.”

Jay and the others have wondered about how Hades reacted to this whole thing. Anger was one thing but grief was another. Jay did not know about a parents love but Evie did. Evie got the lottery with having a descent parent on the Isle. 

“What are you reading?” A voice said making Jay jump in his seat. The voice had come from Hades who stepped out of the shadows. 

Jay looked sheepish as he held Evie’s copy of Theogony. 

“I thought reading would help her,” Jay admitted. “Reading aloud I mean.” 

Hades nodded but kept his eyes on his daughter. Evie had lost so much blood but somehow had survived. Jay wanted to yell at her dad for not being here and now showing up. What took him so long? Was Evie not important to him? But Jay held his tongue as he looked at Hades approach his daughter's bedside. He could see how much it hurt Hades seeing Evie like this. Hades said something in greek that Jay did not understand but the way the god said it, sounded like a caring father something foreign to Jay. 

* * *

Life went on even as Evie was still in the hospital. Jay and all the others would go visit her after classes with Fairy Godmother's permission. Flowers from Cinderella, Aurora, and Belle were left in her room to brighten it up. She was in the hospital in the Summerlands under heavy protection of the Royal Guards that Snow and Florian put. As Evie was now officially heir to both Snow White's kingdom in the Summerlands and Florian's kingdom of Battenberg. 

The group had to keep quiet about the whole thing and their involvement in this but it was hard as people talked. Especially when the truth of what Evie did came to light. 

**_"She killed her Uncle!"_ **

**_"I heard she wanted to destroy Auradon-"_ **

**_"Maybe she'll free the villains, then what-"_ **

**_"King Adam should send her back, she'll kill us all-"_ **

Jay, Audrey, and Ben, Mal saw were struggling to keep their anger at what the students and some faculty were saying about Evie. Even Chad Charming almost got into a fist fight with a fellow Tourney player only to be pulled back by Aziz and Jane. 

Mal would have focused on Jay and his growing feelings for Evie which were pretty obvious but she was currently dealing with Uma and her crew. Fairy Godmother had placed Uma with Mal much to her ire. She didn't want Uma as her roommate. Fairy Godmother had told her that once Evie returned it would be the three girls in a dorm. For now it was two ex-friends and rivals in a room missing their friend. 

Even with Evie's abscense Mal drew some. She drew Evie as she thought she would have looked like when she would return. In a blue gown, the crown that Snow had put on her head and the most import thing, Evie's blue hair on fire. She had finished coloring it in during a study session in Goodness Class. She would show it to Evie when she woke up. 

Mal shifted uncomfortably. Besides the chaos of new roommates and the plot for the wand disintegrating, Mal, physically hasn't been feeling well. Her back has been killing her and her head as well as if it was trying to split itself open. Still, it was just annoying and she could bear it. No need to be freaking out, right?

It was four days since the death of the King and Evie being in a coma when Mal found black feathers on her bed when she woke up. She quietly made her way to the bathroom not wanting Uma to see her freaking out. She took off her shirt and almost screamed. 

On her back was a long line opened with wings beginning to sprout. 

_Why do I have wings? Why do I have wings? Is this some weird puberty thing?_

"What the hell is _this_?" She whispered to herself. "Am I part chicken?"

 _No,_ she thought to herself. _I'm part fae and part bird. Of course your going to grow wings! Mom had wings before, duh! Get a grip!_

Mal was new to this but she couldn't show anything to anyone. Maybe Carlos. He might help with this... somehow. She flushed the feathers down the toilet and put her shirt back on. Evidence had to be hidden. She went back outside and got ready for work. She ignored the pain.

She waited until after her last class and slipped inside Carlos and Jay's dorm. Carlos was surprised to see Mal laying on her stomach sketching when he entered his room. He laid down next to her on his stomach and watched her sketch. 

"I'm growing wings," Mal said. Carlos had to make sure he heard that correctly. 

"Your growing _wings_?" Carlos asked unsure. "Did you get enough sleep? Is Uma messing with you or are you going paranoid again?"

Mal shook her head.

"Look at my back," She said and pulled the back of her shirt to show Carlos. He peered and was shocked to find indeed feather sprouting out of her back. It was indeed the truth. She was growing wings. "My dad was a bird. My mom had wings before she was sent to the Isle. They were cut off." Mal's voice was quiet and vulnerable. 

"Its not going to happen to you," Carlos said vehemently. "I won't let it."

Mal smiled at him. "Thanks. I just-how the heck am I supposed to wear my shirts now?"

That whole question in itself made both teens burst out laughing. Mal seemed to relax slightly. 

* * *

Evie woke up on the seventh day on a weekend. Snow had been with her when she woke up and proceeded to rip the tube out of her mouth causing the hospital staff to go into a flurry to hold her down, to calm the young teen down. 

The VKs and AKs all heard that she had woken up two days later. 

Yet they could not see her as Fairy Godmother stated gently. "Snow said that Evie is still recuperating and she's been tired. You will be able to see her at the end of this week."

So begrudgingly they waited except for Celia who was her cousin, she was able to go and see Evie earlier than the others. She reported back that Evie was a bit weak but was doing good. "She says she misses you guys a lot. And that she hopes Mal and Uma aren't butting heads too much that it gets on peoples nerves."

Mal and Uma both glared at Celia who shrugged. "Her words not mine."

* * *

Evie hated sitting still. She would have liked it if she had some of her books with her when she was moved to the Summerlands, thankfully by the third day of almost going insane Celia had come by with Hades with her books. 

"I look like a _ghost_ ," Evie complained. She was pale, her olive skin loosing color and her eyes had dark circles underneath. It was her arms and stomach that held most if not all the damage that Zeus left her. Her arms were bandaged all the way up to her shoulders making it difficult to move or scratch herself. Scars would be left there for years to come, Evie knew. Apollo had mentioned of healing her once the mortal doctors cleared her. 

Hades rolled his eyes. "You do not. If anything you remind me of-" he was cut off by the announcement of Snow, Florian, Aurora, Phillip and to Evie's on surprise, Belle and Adam's arrival. sually it was only Snow and Florian considering Evie was kept now in castle Llyr. She had been admitted out of the hospital and into the castle which Evie was grateful for but now had to deal with Snow's constant hovering. 

"Hello," she began but stopped. Following Adam was Ben and Audrey. _They still might hate me but why would they be here. But why are they smiling at me if they hate me?_

Before she could utter another word, Audrey and Ben practically ran to her. They climbed up on both sides of her bed and hugged her tight. Evie laughed even if it hurt her throat because she did not care. 

"I'm sorry," She whispered to them. "I-"

"No-"

"Evie its my fault-"

It made her laugh because here they were interrupting one another, laughing and almost to the point of tears over the argument before she went off and almost saw Thanatos himself. It was only too late that she realized that she was still surrounded by Ben's parents, Audrey's parents, her step-sister and brother-in-law and her godly father. 

"So," Hades said with a grin. "I think I owe Aphrodite fifty drachmas and some new jewels."

"What-" and then it dawned on her, eyes narrowing on her dad. "Did you bet on my love life?"

Hades shrugged. "Still am. Aphrodite is saying something about a certain thief that is currently pining over you?"

"Dad-"

"Yes, Maeve?"

"Please stop," Evie said trying very hard and failing to stop herself from blushing. She didn't dare look at the people in the room out of embarrassment. 

“Audrey? Would like to introduce us?” Phillip asked his daughter with a raised eyebrow. 

Audrey with her head held high said, “This is my girlfriend Evie and this is my boyfriend Ben.”

”It’s nice to mee you both,” Aurora said a twinkle in her eyes. “Once again that is.”

”Nice to meet you again as well,” Evie said laughing a bit.

”Son,” Adam said looking at Ben. “Are you happy?”

Ben blinked in surprise at his dad but nodded. “I am. I love them.”

Evie’s heart skipped a beat at Ben’s words. He loves me... and I love him and her. I love them. Audrey, Ben and Jay.

* * *

When they all left, Evie went to sleep dreaming wistfully of a future with Audrey, Ben and possibly, hopefully, with Jay. Instead, she dreamt the oddest dream. It wasn't one of terror that she expected but it was confusing. There was a woman, blonde hair in curls pinned up half in a bun and the rest down. She had a green dress on that looked like a chiton with a sword strapped on her back. But it was her eyes that struck with Evie, they were grey as a storm cloud and calculating. She held a bundle in her arms as she walked down the streets and Evie recognized those trees because she had lived on the isle for years. She knew that Isle well. Yet, she has never seen the woman before. She looked too pristine and not a villain, she looked like someone not from Earth. _A..._

" _Goddess_ ," Evie whispered. " _What are you doing here?_ "

She would find her answer when she saw her dad standing there, a hood over his head looking at the goddess. 

"Uncle," The blonde woman said bowing her head in respect. 

_One of the Olympians? Who? Which goddess and why is she here?_

"Pallas," He murmured softly. Evie could only stare at the goddess. _Pallas Athena?_ What was Athena doing here on the Isle of The Lost!? When did she visit dad? “Who is this?”

Evie realized that her dad had indicated to the bundle in Athena’s arms. The goddess of war and wisdom smiled at her uncle. 

“This is my son. I’ve brought him here to be with his father and brothers.” 

“And who pray tell is the father?” Hades asked her.

”Gaston.”

”Athena why did you-you did not lay with that monster?!” Hades asked looking slightly sick and slightly horrified.

Athena scoffed as if offended. “No. I wanted a son. I thought the time was right considering you have a half-blood. His name is Gil Odysseus, the first son of Athena.”

”The first of it all and the last I presume?” Hades asked her. Athena confirmed with a nod.

”He will never know who I am until the time is right.”

”And when is that time Pallas?”

”In the future. Keep an eye out for him for me Uncle. He is the blood of the Parthenon just as much as yours is.”

”I shall do my best niece.”

Athena walked down the street to hand Gil over to his father. Evie felt the dream shift and she woke up. She felt surprised, shocked but also angry. 

_Why didn’t he tell me?_

* * *

Jay had been packing his books away in his locker when Audrey and Ben came by. 

“Hey guys,” he said coolly. “What’s up?”

They seemed nervous which Jay was used to but to see them like this it was cute and a bit funny. 

“Ben, Evie, and I wanted to know if you’d like to go on a date,” Audrey said with a smile.

”A date? The four of us?”

"Yeah," Ben said sounding hopeful. "Since Evie is still gaining her strength, we offered to take the date to her in the Summerlands."

Jay nodded. "Okay, uh what time and what day? I mean-" He felt out of his element and he hated it. It was slightly easier with "dating Jane" but this felt different, almost new. 

Ben and Audrey didn't look upset just slightly amused. 

"Saturday," Audrey told him. "Nothing extravagant, just the four of us."

"Okay," Jay said. "See you Saturday."

When they left and he closed his locker door he realized that he was going on a date with the future King of Auradon, Carlos older sister and Evie. Carlos was probably going to kill him for sure. 

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me I had another cousin!?" Evie yelled at her dad.

Hades had arrived with Apollo to start the healing for Evie's arms and stomach on Friday, a week after she had woken up from her coma. She was in the library with Snow and Florian, discussing the Illiad when her dad and cousin arrived. Seeing him, it made Evie instantly blow up at Hades. The dream had been plaguing her for three days straight, trying to figure out a wayto ask Athena and how to break it to Gil if he even knew that is. She had written a letter and sent it via Hermes telling him that she had some questions for the goddess of war about Odysseus. Now, Evie was angry. 

"If you are talking about Celia-" Hades began but Evie swiftly cut him off. 

"I'm talking about Gil LeGume, the son of Pallas Athena," Evie said almost snarling at her dad. Apollo's blue eyes widened in surprise as he turned to look at Hades for confirmation to Evie's words. Hades stilled and looked at his daughter. Dark blue eyes and brown eyes in a silent battle until Hades broke it.

"Evie," Hades said softly. "It was for the boy's protection, for both of your protection. Gaston doesn't even know Gil is a half-blood!"

"That doesn't mean that I had a right to know that I had another family member! Why didn't he live with us? We could have done better, you could have done better for him-"

"I did what I had to do to protect you. Need I remind you that Maleficent wanted you dead after your mother's assassination?"

"She doesn't want me dead anymore by the looks of it! She hasn't tried to kill me since I was one!" She shouted at him. "So how does that offer any excuse to leaving Gil behind?! It's inexcusable!"

"I do not have to explain my reasons to you, Maeve," Hades said but Evie wasn't letting it go. Her temper flared, she was upset. 

"It's _cowardice_ that's what it is!"

"Woah, cousin!" Apollo said but Hades raised a hand to stop him for butting in. 

" _Cowardice? Is that what you think of me?_ " Hades said almost deathly quiet his voice. "Need I remind you Maeve Helena that just because I didn't bring Gil into our home does not mean I watched over the boy. But I had a responsibility than looking after Athena's half-blood. You. If protecting you and keeping you safe for sixteen years is seen as cowardice? Then so be it. Athena made me promise to watch over her boy, not raise him. Gaston may have been injured from time to time for some bruises he left on his son but that was all that I could do. I could not let him get to you. I have done nothing but protect you, my child."

"But you couldn't do that for another one?"

"No," Hades simply said. "I had to protect you."

"Then you've done your job... you just didn't think about protecting one more." Evie said and turned around. 

Hades looked at her before simply bowing to Snow and Florian. "Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness. Apollo," He said to his nephew. "Make sure she is well in her health."

"Yes, Uncle," Apollo said looking sadly at father and daughter. " _Maybe I can speak to her, Uncle?_ "

 _"No. No thank you Apollo,"_ Hades said quietly in Greek to the other god. " _She is angry but she does not get it. She is still a child, even with what I have taught her... Evie still thinks about what is in the past. It will pass, it will hurt me and her but it will_ pass. Goodbye, nephew."

"Uncle," Apollo said as a goodbye. Sighing, the twin of Artemis turned to look at his cousin who was still upset. _Stubborn you are and a grudge holder to boot just like your old man. Oh, Maeve. You got a good heart kid._

* * *

Uma looked at her plan with a smirk on her face. She had told Harry and Gil about it. 

"Where they failed we won't," She said to her compatriots. "We'll get the wand and free our crew-"

"And sail the seven seas!" Harry crowed. 

Gil had a slight frown on his face. "Are you sure, Uma?"

"Of course I'm sure Gil!" Uma snapped. "God, it's full proof!"

"I know it is but-"

"Don't think to hard Gil," Harry said wavng a hand lazily. "The captain knows what she's doing. We'll show Mal up what to do and we'l do it even better."

Uma nodded. Gil wasn't sure, the plan looked well but he couldn't help but see the faults in it for them and all the others. _If we destroy the barrier then where does that leave the villains?_


	12. even when the night changes it will never change me and you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie goes on a date with Jay, Ben and Audrey. Once back, Evie deals with the VKs rivalry, the infamous one between the daughter of Maleficent vs the daughter of Ursula. And a secret is told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title for this chapter comes from One Direction! Their song, Night Changes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Saturday came to Jay way too quickly yet he didn't mind it. He had gone with Audrey and Ben to the Summerlands as it was a two-hour drive from Auradon Prep. Yet when they arrived, Jay couldn't help but look at the castle with awe. It was bigger than Castle Beast or that of Audrey's home. It looked older, ancient. When they had stepped out of Audrey's car, he couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by the old thing. It looked like it had taken blows after blows of battles yet stood strong. 

The three teens walked up the steps and were greeted inside by Ernst the private secretary of Snow White. A rather serious man with a comb mustache, Ernst Hesse greeted them with a militaristic nod and took them to where Snow was. Jay wanted to see Evie but he kept his mouth shut and followed. 

Jay's ears perked up as he could hear the sound of music. 

"Ah, Your Majesty!" Ernst said greeting his sovereign. Snow smiled at seeing the three teens. Jay shifted not knowing what to do. Again, Jay never had the best socialization with friendly people it was usually people who were going to steal you or beat you up. He had to toughen up and make sure he could beat that person up or escape easily. Not here. He was out of his element. 

"Hello, Ernst. Jay, Prince Ben, Princess Audrey," Snow said. 

Ben bowed and Audrey curtsied. Jay just waved feeling very out of place but Snow did not make him feel that way. She smiled at them and seemed happy to see the three teens. 

Snow leads them to the gardens where she said Evie was. The music was loud but not annoyingly loud. It was in another language that Jay did not know but it sounded joyful and lively. 

He found out it was Evie who was playing music outside in the gardens.

"Πω _πω πω Mαρία, πω πω πω Mαρία, πω πω πω Mαρία σ’ αγαπώ_!" Evie sang along to the song as she was scribbling down something in a notebook. Three different books were on the table, all open to different pages. She growled in frustration, ripped the page, and threw it across the table. Then went back to scribbling down something on the notebook. 

That was how the three found Evie. Snow told them that food would be coming in a bit and she left them alone. 

Evie was oblivious to their presence as she furiously scribbled words down on the notebook. 

"This won't do... argh this sounds ridiculous!"

"What does?" Jay said making Evie startled that she almost ripped the page off. He grinned as he noticed the princess cheeks turning slightly pink. 

"When did you guys get here?' She asked. 

The three of the sat down. Audrey sat on the left while Ben and Jay sat on the right. They were across from Audrey while Evie sat at the head of the table. She covered the notebook making it hard for either of them to see what she was writing about. 

"We got here a couple minutes ago," Jay said stretching his arms high above his head. "So what are you writing? A short story? Homework?" He pulled a face which made Evie giggle. 

"Hey, homework is important," Ben protested. Audrey groaned slightly which made Evie giggle again. 

"It's a letter," Evie admitted. 

"To who? Who gets letters in this day and age?" Audrey asked scrunching her nose up. 

Evie smiled but Jay could see something off, Evie was tense slightly. Maybe the medication or her injuries? Jay wasn't sure. 

"To my cousin," Evie explained. "I wanted to ask her about some family matters."

Jay wanted to ask more but could feel Evie wanted to move on. She quickly asked about school and how the other VKs were settling in. Jay launched into Mal's new wings which was exciting. 

"Mal and Uma haven't killed each other-" Jay said to her. 

"Yet," Evie pointed out. "Likewise with you and Harry."

Jay grunted. "If he starts-"

"oH FOR THE LOVE OF-! NO!" Evie said an exasperated look on her face. "This is why I never sided with any of you! Because of this!"

Jay crossed his arms. "Still-"

"Still nothing. This isn't the Isle. You guys don't have to fight over stupid land." She said shaking her head. "Gods help me. I knew I should have knocked all of your heads together on the pier-"

Jay laughed and Evie still shook her head. Audrey and Ben just looked confused but smiled at the sight of the two VKs laughing, trading barbs. They talked about them and about the drama that followed after battle. Many called for Evie to leave Auradon completely. 

"Their idiots," Evie said in a deadpan voice. It made all four teens burst out laughing. “They are. Sort of like sheep following one thing to another.”

They walked around the garden after the food came and they ate it. Evie pointed out the different flowers and everything there was in the large garden. 

* * *

Being a princess was hard, that's what Snow had told her. But Snow broke her in gently, Snow had gotten her to walk like a princess which in her own words was stupid and it made Evie laugh. Snow had a knack to make things fun, even tiresome stuffy lessons. She would continue with the lessons as she went back to Auradon Prep.

When Evie did return, she had gotten there to get to her first class. She didn’t have that much stuff to bring back, just her backpack. Snow made sure to leave her clothes that she had the servants pack in a duffle bag, leaving it in her dorm. She said her goodbye to her stepsister and went to class. The teachers were weary of her as were some of the students yet Evie paid them not one ounce of her attention. Yet she was itching to find Gil and... and.... and what? She was possibly going to implode his world with the knowledge she held. That he was the first and last, possibly only son of Pallas Athena! That her dad knew but did nothing, only watching him! Evie still hasn’t talked to her dad since their fight a few days back. She never told Jay, Ben or Audrey about it. Guilt ate at her that she was keeping secrets from them but this was a family matter, she kept reminding herself throughout the day. It has to be kept like that for Gil’s sake. It’s not my secret to tell, it’s his truth to tell if he want to that is...

The day was a blur as she continued to plan and replan her words to say to Gil, not really paying to mind what was going on. 

When she arrived to her dorm she was greeted by Mal who was laying on her bed. She seemed to be watching tv but quickly turned to notice Evie step inside the room, a grin appearing on her face. 

"Evie! Your back!" Mal exclaimed. "Finally!"

Evie smiled. She truly had gotten used to Mal that it felt weird not seeing the purple haired girl. Maybe they could be friends. Evie noticed the other bed, her stuff has moved to the larger middle where the windows were. Uma had gotten the bed across from Mal and Evie wondered if Fairy Godmother even knew how much both girls hated one another. Probably not. Uma was nowhere in sight, she asked Mal where their new roommate was. Mal rolled her eyes. 

"Off with Hook and Gil," Mal said. A frown appeared on her face. "I don't like what they're up to."

Evie sighed knowing where this was going. Mal and Uma had always had a rivalry especially after they became ex-friends, it became much more angrier. Evie did not know exactly what happened between both girls, she was usually never one for petty squabbling amongst her fellow villain kids. She stuck to her dad and read her books. She never asked what set their friendship to be broken and Evie wished she had asked.

"And what could that be Mal?" 

Mal shrugged. "Something... Uma and I have always been trying to one up each other. They might be going after the wand..."

Evie groaned. If Mal's theory was true she was going to knock everyone's heads together, so help her! 

"Hey, I'm just saying it's not out of place for her to do that," Mal pointed out. "If I did something, she would want to do it but better."

Evie went to her bed and flopped on there. "I hope it doesn't come to that or everything will go to absolute shit then," Evie sighed. 

"What will?" Mal asked. 

Evie bit her lip. She could tell Mal... that to her and get help int how to break the news to Gil. If she kept this inside her for many days and nights it would drive her insane. She needed help. 

"I need you to promise me to keep this between us," Evie begged. SHe looked at Mal, imploring her to do so. "Please..."

Mal nodded looking concerned for her maybe-friend. They never really established themselves as friends... allies possibly but friends? Both girls were unsure yet they did come alone way from just a few months ago when they came to Auradon.

"You can trust me," Mal said to her. 

Evie sighed and told the tale from beginning to end. That Athena had come to the Isle to give her son away to his villainous father, that Hades knew. That the son of Athena was Gil LeGume, Gaston's third son. Mal, after the story was done being told had her mouth hanging open looking at Evie as if waiting for her to take it all back and say, _"Sike!"_ She did not and looked absolutely grim.

"Tell him," Mal said quickly. "You gotta tell him."

Evie shook her head. 

"It isn't that simple," Evie told her. "He won't even believe me! I only know that it is true because of my dream and my fight with my dad confirmed it. How can I tell Gil if he won't believe me, Mal! And if he tells Uma and Harry it could be worse. I don't want to hurt him."

"Well have you tried contacting his mom?"

"I sent her multiple letters before I left but she hasn't answered back. I even prayed but nothing!" Evie threw her hands up in frustration. "I don't know what to do."

Mal shrugged not knowing what to tell her roommate. She had nothing. The topic changed from Gil's familial relation to Evie, to Mal's growing suspicion about Uma and her crew.

"They are up to something," Mal said making Evie roll her eyes. "It's true! They've been asking about the coronation, both yours and Ben's. Snow announced that it would be a month after his but that its just-"

"To crown me as heir. My Investure as officially the heir to Summerland and Battenberg," Evie said. Mal nodded.

"Yeah, well Gil, you know how he likes to talk like Gaston? Well he's been asking about the wand-"

Evie groaned. "Oh gods... don't tell me, its Fairy Godmother's wand isn't it?"

Mal nodded and that made Evie groan again. "What is it with villains and that stupid wand!?"

"Hey!" Mal said crossing her arms. 

"Sorry but its true. Anyway," Evie said waving her hand dismissively. "Continue."

"I think they might go for the wand and free their crew. Well, Uma's crew since she's the captain," Mal rolled her eyes and pulled a face. "If they do that, they'll free everyone else. Which we can't let that happen or it might be pinned on all of us." 

"We can't but why go after the wand?"

"Competitiveness," Mal said. 

" _Stupidity, jealousy, and folly_ ," Evie countered shaking her head. "Both you and Uma have always had a stupid rivaly which I never understood. Granted, I never asked. I was always bouncing back and forth between the two of your groups, never taking sides."

"Yeah... why didn't you choose?" Mal asked her.

Evie shrugged. "It's just land. A foolish plots of land that would never give us anything. Why bother with your rivalries? I had better things to do."

"Reading Greek poetry," Mal said with a deadpan tone even as she gave her a smile. 

"Exactly! See now you understand," Evie laughed. 

"Still, we need to keep an eye on them," Mal said. "Try to maybe reason with her."

"Me?" Evie said. "I'll try but I don't know if Uma will listen to me."

"Better you than me," Mal told her to which Evie agreed.

Yet Evie knew she had absolutely no plan the next day and neither did Mal. They would have to winge it until it was too late. Both girls talked until they went to class and then fell asleep in their rooms, not seeing Uma until morning the next day. Evie woke up first still seeing both Uma and Mal utterly asleep. 

She got ready, and when she finally got herself together the other two woke up as she brushed her hair. 

"Morning," Evie greeted them. Both Uma and Mal grunted which made Evie suppress a giggle. They were not morning persons unlike Evie who was. They seemed to hate one another but if they could be friend again, Evie could see that not being a morning person would a good bonding moment for both girls. 

"So," Uma drawled. "Which side are you going with today, Blue?" She gave Evie a look. 

Evie merely got her bag and with a smirk stated to both girls. "Neither. You guys know that until both of you stop the squabbling, I won't choose a side."

"Spoken like a true neutralist," Uma said and Mal snorted. "And diplomat."

"I try," Evie said with a smile. As Uma got up, Mal looked at Evie with a look, she shot one back to Mal that silently said _Do not start a fight. Please._ Mal huffed making Evie turn her head and walk out the door. If Mal's hunch was correct about Uma wanting to go after the wand then Evie had to have a plan to stop her from going down that path. 

It was a stupid plan and Evie wondered wether Fairy Godmother should just keep the wand in a better location. It could save Evie the trouble after all. 

She sat eating breakfast by herself, reading a book that she had taken with her. A gift from Prince Florian, as he noticed Evie scoureing the library for something to read, he pointed out a collection of books from a French author called Jules Verne. He handed her the book and when she tried to return it when she was leaving the Summerlands he told her that it was a gift. 

_So you won't get bored there,_ he had told her with a wink and a smile. 

She had just barely started reading it and the book was quiet fascinating. A leather bound book, it had all four novels in one yet it wasn't heavy to carry and it was pretty to look at. It had a hot air ballon on the left side while the bottom was a squid. In the right, there was a compass as from a map. The leather was a green-grayish color that was pretty in Evie's mind. All colors were pretty, when you grow up on the Isle they looked much more fascinating in the sunlight of Auradon. She had finished two of the novels having stayed up to read them. _Five Weeks in a Balloon_ and _A Journey to The Center of the Earth_ were good reads. 

She had begun to turn a page when Jay snuck up next to her, sitting down. She could feel his presence but was to engrossed in the book to pay any attention. The arrival of Ben and Audrey did not draw her attention until Jay began to tap on the top of her head with his fingers making her bookmark the page, close the book shut and look at Jay who grinned victirously back at her. 

"Hi," He said. 

Evie's lips betrayed her as she smiled back at him. "Hello to you," She said back and she said her hellos to Ben and Audrey. 

"What book are you reading? Anything good?" Ben asked already intrigued by what she had. Evie held up the book and Ben grinned that it looked like his face might split. "We have that copy in the library at home in french. My mom loves his books, she'd be happy to talk to someone about Jules Verne's books when Family Day comes around this weekend."

Evie knew about that, having been told by Snow that she and Florian would be coming by as they were Evie's Family. She wondered if her dad would come but just as that thought came in she banished it away. She was angry at him. If he did not show up, she wouldn't care. She was angry.

"Fairy Godmother told me that you guys would be getting the chance to speak to your parents as well on satellite that would be put there on the Isle," Ben continued on about his talk of Family Day. "You'll get to see your dad and you mom."

Jay looked at Evie with concern. Evie looked at Ben and Audrey, the sinking feeling in her gut as she saw nothing but smiles and hopefulness in their eyes. _They do not know that my mom has been dead for fifteen years. Well of course they haven't known, we certinley do not have news papers and if anybody mentioned an assassination on the Evil Queen some might have thought the Huntsman would have stopped it. The Huntsman... well he's been presumed dead for just as long as mom's been dead. Snow knows that she's dead because I told her. But nobody told the rest of Auradon that._

"Propably Jay and the others will get to see their parents," Evie said quietly. She never felt anything remote to grief about her mom's death now that she thought about it. Her mom was some spirit, a person that gave birth to her, that she shared blood with but that was it. The Evil Queen or Queen Grimhilde never as so much gave Evie a chance to know her from anything she had left which was nothing more than journals of her plot to murder Snow White and revenge on Snow White. Nothing about Evie. "... My mom is dead."

Ben and Audrey looked shocked. Evie did not hold it against them, they didn't know. 

"Evie, I-" Ben began to apologize but Evie shook her head mustering up a smile.

"It's fine," She said.

"No but your mom-" Audrey protested.

"I know," Evie told them. "She's been gone for a long time now. It's fine"

Still," Audrey said rather quietly. "We're sorry."

"It's not your guys fault," Evie said. _It was Maleficent's fault and maybe she did something good for me... my mother was a monster and she would have twisted me as a puppet for her own personal gain._ _A blessing in disguise of death._

Jay changed the subject slightly. "Will your dad be there?"

Evie nodded even though she was unsure if her dad would come at all. "Yeah with my stepmom and Aunt Hera. Celia will be excited to see her mom again."

"Well it will be a good time to announce to our parents that we'll be dating. It will cause a shock to Auradon as a whole," Ben mused. 

"Fuck them," Evie said and Jay nodded laughing lightly at her words. Ben and Audrey grinned. "Let them rant or something, we don't care. We have each other."

"You are correct there," Ben chuckled. They chatted some more about classes and Evie felt like everything was normal. But when she spotted Gil make his way to the food with Harry and Uma, she felt guilt and yerning to tell him the truth. She wanted to tell Ben, Audrey and Jay the truth but she felt like she couldn't. Not yet.

* * *

The conversation from the morning left Evie feeling slightly in a sad mood. Almost melancholy. Why did she suddenly care about her mom? Her mom has been dead for years now, she was evil and probably would not have been a good parent has her dad was. 

Did she feel bad that her mother was taken from her when she was very young? Yes. But there was so much mixed feelings about her mother. She never had one at all. She could never know what a mother could have done to her. She had a stepmother and a stepsister, that was all Evie needed. She did not need to think about her dead mother. She was a ghost that was a shadow in Evie's life. She would and could never leave her. 

Yet the melancholy mood never left her even as she plastered on a false smile. The one to figure it out was Jay. He was a boy from the Isle just like was a girl from the Isle. 

"You okay?" He had asked her when they found each other on their way to get a midnight snack. They held hands on their way to the kitchen. "You've been quiet the entire week. Almost like a ghost."

"I mean I am Hades daughter it runs in my blood to be a ghost," she joked at her boyfriend. Jay shook his head. 

"That's not what I meant Evie," He said. "I just want to know if your going to be okay this weekend, cause of Family Day. Carlos has been freaking out since the Isle now knows the truth of who he is he wants to talk to Cruella one last time. Give her a piece of his mind."

Evie did not fault Carlos or envy him about that. He would be seeing his monster for the last time to give him something close to closure. Yet it was also brave. 

"I will," She said and it eased Jay slightly. He left her awhile later in the kitchen. That was where Gil found her eating a container of cookie dough ice cream by her lonesome. When she saw him, she felt guilt but mustered a smile. "Hey Gil."

"Hi Evie," He said in a sleepy and cheerful tone. "What's that?" He pointed at the container. Evie explained ice cream and handed him a spoon that she got from the drawer. He took a chunk and put it in his mouth. 

"This good!" He said through his mouthful of ice cream. As he continued to eat the ice cream, Evie got a good look at Gil. He had the same blonde hair as Athena from her dream. He had blue eyes and looked like Athena. He looked a bit like Gaston but was nothing like him. Gil was sweet, kind and goofy, a bit simpleminded but sometimes wisdom is just not intellectually smart. It could come differently. 

_"Tell him," Mal said quickly. "You gotta tell him."_

"Gil," she looked at him, his eyes looked at her with curiosity as his cheeks were big from the ice cream that was stuffed in his mouth. _I'm so sorry._ "Gil... there's something I need to tell you. I - It's about your mom."

"My mom?" his brows were burrowed. "What about my mom?"

Evie swallowed and taking a deep breath, "She's my cousin. Your mom is my cousin. Athena is your mom."

"What?" He blinked at her and Evie thought that she might have broken him. "Athena?" He said the name slowly as if unsure and she knew this was a terrible idea the moment she began. "She's... my mom?"

Evie nodded. "Yeah," she said "Yeah... she's your mom. Athena is your mom. We're family."

"My mom's dead." Gil said with a scowl and his eyes darkned slightly. Evie's insides turned cold with fear. Because of course Gaston would say something like that to Gil! Of course! Now she looked like some tye of jerk proclaiming to him that his mom is alive, a goddess when his dad told him that she was dead. 

_Fuck!_

"Gil," She protested when he began to get up. He wiped the ice cream from the corner of his mouth and Evie grabbed his wrist making him look at her. "Gil, please. I'm telling the truth. You are the son of Pallas Athena, Goddess of War, Wisdom. Patron to Athens and an Olympian. Please Gil, I'm sorry but its the truth."

He did not say anything just yanked his arm away from her and left. He left with a look of anger, confusion and disbelief written all over his face. Evie didn't blame him one bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Evie sings is maria s'agapo sung by Yiamas Music from My Big Fat Greek Wedding 2. It's such a catchy song that I'd think Evie would blast this while looking up stuff.


	13. but you see it's not me it's not my family in your head, in your head they are fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Day is here and drama is waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics for the title are from The Cranberries famous song, Zombie. A fitting song for the Family Day chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Jay looked around at the clock on Ben's wall in his office. A quarter past noon, Jay was laying on the couch with his head in Audrey's lap. They were all together quietly, well almost all of them. Evie had yet to arrive but that would be a long shot. Evie had been getting lessons from Snow and it seemed to tire her out a bit. Last that Jay had heard, she was taking a nap in her dorm when he talked with Mal during lunch. What was also surprising is the slight friendship between both girls. Yet Evie was still neutral between the VKs. It confused Audrey and Ben who wanted peace and everyone to get along. Jay did not say anything but if he did it wouldn't be nice and would probably have crushed both Audrey and Ben's sense of hope. 

He could feel Audrey tug lightly at a strand of his hair drawing his attention to the princess. 

"I'm worried about Evie," Audrey said. Jay pressed his lips together. "I still feel bad about her mom."

"Don't be. Evie never knew the Evil Queen and maybe it was for the best," Jay said to Audrey brushing his fingers through her hair trying to calm her. He could hear Ben write something down, the scratches of his pen pausing here and there made it clear that while the Prince was working he was still listening to the conversation. "Evie has Snow now and she seems happier with them and her dad."

Audrey hummed, Jay didn't know whether if it was in agreement with what he just said or just humming in general. He wasn't sure. 

Being here with them felt nice. Audrey pressed a kiss to Jay's lips and he decided that he would rather stay here with them forever. If it was possible. 

"I just realized that you and Evie are going to meet Grammy," Audrey said. Ben looked horrified. Jay frowned. He remembered Queen Leah, she had been a bit snooty as was her husband Stefan. Carlos never talked about them when he and Jay began to talk again. The only grandparent that he talked warmly was King John who was a happy old King who loved hir grandchildren dearly. 

"Is that bad? I met them before." Jay said to Audrey.

"Yeah but not as my boyfriend and Evie as my girlfriend," Audrey reminded him. "Mom and Dad will be there so they could take the attention away from them."

"What about Mal?" Ben said.

"Shit," Jay responded. If anything it would be Mal being introduced as Carlos's girlfriend that would end up sending Queen Leah and King Stefan to their early grave. 

Audrey had a determined look in her eyes. "I'll take care of it. Mal shouldn't be told anything by my grandmother or grandfather. I'll take care of it."

He wondered what the princess would do. He'd have to wait and see. 

* * *

In another part of the school, Evie was telling Mal the details of what had happened the night before with Gil.

"You are so screwed!"

"Gee thanks for the words of encouragement! Anything else that's obvious!" Evie snapped at her. Mal rolled her eyes. 

"Well," She tapped her cheek. "This means it's going to get rocky between being the neutral party with Uma. She's protective of her boys and Gil will tell those two everything which Uma will take as a slight."

Evie groaned. Just what she needed, Uma and Harry to be angry at her. Great, just great! Gods help her now.

"Do you think Gil's mom is going to be there at Family Day?" Mal asked her.

Evie shrugged. She didn't even know if her dad was going. She only knew that Aunt Hera was going to be there and that was about it. She would just have to wait and see when Family Day was on them. 

* * *

Family Day, as the VKs were told by Fairy Godmother during another lesson of Goodness was when family members mostly parents came to visit their kids here at Auradon Prep. Fairy Godmother explained that since their parents were, err, locked up, a video call would be made for them that day. Yet all Gil could think of was what Evie had told him about this mother. 

All his life his mother was known to be dead and gone. Her brother's mom was one of the famous girls from the little village and she had followed Gaston to the Isle. But Gil was always the odd one out in his family. He felt different and tried to fit in with his brothers, tried to follow in his father's footsteps. Yet Gaston preferred his twins than his son who he called "Odder than Belle herself!"

 _Athena... Pallas Athena..._ that's what Evie had told him. That his mother was someone named _Athena_. He had told Uma and Harry who looked livid and told him that Evie was being cruel. That it was possibly a ploy that Mal had made up. One thing is for certain, Evie was no friend of theirs anymore. 

Yet he could not get the name out of his mind, it kept echoing around as if digging deeper and deeper driving him slowly crazy. Why would Evie tell him this? She didn't have anything to gain from telling him this? Evie was nice to him on the Isle. So why would she turn around and cause him pain for this? It did not add up to him. Nothing about this added up and it was annoying.

* * *

When the day finally came on Saturday, the VKs all shuffled in. All except Evie who was still in her dorm room getting ready. Celia was the first talking animatedly with her father, he asked her about her mother and Celia launched into a story. Mal was happy to see that one kid here had a good relationship with their parent on the Isle. The others were not good. 

Especially Carlos' turn.

Cruella screamed at him and Carlos, brave yet slightly trembling yelled back. Cruella looked surprised at first before sneering at him calling him a "foul-mouthed boy that she should have drowned years ago." 

Carlos had the last word, not really a word. He flipped her off and cut the video off. Turning on his heel the prince of Ulstead walked out of the room, shaken. The others were stunned at what Carlos did to his adoptive mother. Mal was impressed and it seemed so where the trio looking at the doorway where Carlos had left a moment before. None of them knew what Carlos would do when he saw the woman who adopted him and made his childhood hell. It seemed it was something none of them saw. Yet all they could do was walk away as Maleficent's sly threat hung over Mal like a dark cloud. She did not notice Fairy Godmother's concerned looks when Maleficent threatened Mal and Jay. 

" _Remember what you need to bring to Coronation," Maleficent spoke trying to hold in her rage. Her smile did not seem sweet like Aurora or Snow White, instead, it was like poison. As if arsenic was inside it ready to kill and Maleficent was indeed ready to kill._ Mal wondered what was going to happen on Coronation Day and if Uma was going after the wand. If she was, what was Mal going to do? Evie would know.

* * *

Gil walked away from the disastrous parent meeting. He had wanted to ask him about his mom about her identity but he choked and said nothing of that sort to Gaston. Instead, he heard the sneers of his older twin brothers while Gaston pressured his younger son to make sure "to give that Beast and his unnatural son a good hit." He didn't want to do that. Ben was nice to him. Yet Uma and Harry were ready to free the other children which was a good thing but that also meant getting the villains free as well which was not good. 

Gil screamed in frustration unaware of the shadow lurking around. He heard footsteps coming but he did not lookup. 

"Gil?" Evie was confused as to seeing him here. She thought being here was the best option before going to Family Day yet it seemed she picked the same spot Gil was. She gave him a wave, half-heartedly. He nodded not knowing what to say. "What are you doing here?"

"Thinking," He could hear his dad and his brothers' jeers in his head. _Gil thick as a brick wall what thoughts could he have? None that's what! So how could he be Athena's son at all? He isn't smart or clever as his godly mother. He was nothing of that sort._ He let out a self-deprecating laugh as Evie cautiously sat down next to him. "How can I be Athena's son! It doesn't make sense? I'm nothing like her, I'm stupid-"

"You are not stupid!" Evie said hotly. "Ben told me that you actually are good at strategizing. Athena is known for battle plans so of course, you would inherit something of that quality as well as her looks. Where do you think you got your blond hair?" She gave him a genuine smile. "Gil, I'm sorry for telling you this. I should have waited maybe asked my dad to make the proper introductions. I was just angry at him for keeping this secret from me and being angry for you."

"For me?" Gil asked confused. "Why would you be angry for me?"

"Because you deserved so much better!" Evie said, eyes welling up with tears. "You deserved to have been with me and my dad, being taught your heritage. You are one of us, a demigod! That's why I was angry. That my dad didn't take you and raise you, to at least have a better life away from Gaston and your idiot brothers. No offense."

Gile laughed. "None was taken. They are idiots now that you think about it. Evie agreed with a chuckle.

"It is a lot to take in, I know. But you aren't alone. You have me and Celia. We'll be there to help you, it's what we demigods do. We help our own."

"Even if your own is set on destroying the barrier?"

Evie nodded. "Even if our own is going to destroy the barrier. Which is stupid but Uma has to understand that I am on her side. I've already been making plans with Ben to bring more kids in a month's time."

"A month's time! Really?"

Evie nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I-" She stopped as if sensing something off. 

Gil frowned. "What? What's wrong?"

"Shhh," She said and Gil quieted. That's when they heard the growl. It was deep, terrifying, and very close that the hairs on Gil's neck stood up. Evie grabbed his hand and hauled him just as the creature lept up. Gl caught a glimpse of it, black and large. Very large. The beast was bigger than a car or the limo that Gil had traveled in to get to Auradon Prep. It stopped right in front of Evie and Gil. Evie put Gil behind her even if running away was difficult with the bleachers and the beast with three heads looking at them. Instead of growling or tearing them to shreds, it licked Evie. All three of its heads licked her until someone above told it to stop. 

"Cerberus! Down boy, stop! Stop!" The famous three-headed hellhound and guard of the Underworld stopped but looked quite happy. Evie and Gil on the other hand looked utterly confused. Then popped out two girls that were on Cerberus. Two goddesses to be exact. 

"Melinoe... Macaria," Evie said in a wavering terrified voice. Gil did not know who that was and wisely kept his mouth shut. 

"Hello little sister," Melinoe said her blue eyes twinkling. Half blonde hair on the right and black hair on the left made her look cool. At least to Gil it did. Behind her, Macaria had soft brown hair that resembled her mother. Macaria resembled Persephone more while Melinoe took more after Hades in looks minus the hair. These were Evie's half-sisters. "Everyone's been quite worried about you not showing up to that mortal party. Father was about to send the gods out to find you. Thanatos and Hermes to be exact, as well as finding Athena's child."

"But it seemed we found you!" Macaria said in a cheerful voice. "Now we must go to the party. Father will be relieved to see you both."

Evie nodded not knowing what to say. Covered in hellhound slobber, her blue hair mused. Gil must have looked disheveled as well having run from a hellhound moments before. After getting on its back, Melinoe commanded Cerberus to take them to the party. Before they even left, however, Melinoe took one look at her and said, "You are covered in slobber. Father and Mother will be cross with us if we bring you like this. No, this won't do. Macaria help me take this off of her before we leave!"

With some godly power, they managed to clean Evie off. They even fixed up her hair! Melinoe nodded approvingly that reminded Evie of their dad. "There," She said. "Now you look like a demigoddess." Her eyes wandered over to Gil. "Now... how to make you look like a demigod."

* * *

When they arrived, everyone stared at them. That was not something Evie had wanted yet it happened. All eyes were on her and Gil and the large hellhound making their way to the small group. Hades and Persephone were the last to see them as everyone else cried out or gasped. 

Some good impression she was making with Audrey and Ben's parents. Great. She ignored everyone as Macaria and Melinoe guided the large hellhound to walk behind them. It was halfway through that she spotted the last person she wanted to see. Her dad.

Hades had indeed come with Persephone. He was with Snow, David, Mal, and Jay. Uma and Harry were by the food looking around possibly for Gil. Mal was with Jay, sticking close to him. Carlos was nowhere to be seen, he was probably with his family. Ben as well. 

"Father!" Macaria yelled and Evie wanted nothing more than to climb on Cerberus back and hightail it out of here. It did not help that Audrey and Ben were coming over to the group just as Evie was getting closer. 

Melinoe waved them away as she needed to send Cerberus back. Evie was tempted to take Cerberus down to the Underworld herself as an escape plan but in the back of her mind, it chided her to not waver. _If he is still angry so be it, I told Gil the truth._ He needed it. Evie realized that Gil would not meet his mother. Maybe Athena got her letters? Hopefully. 

Once getting to the small group everyone was looking at her and Gil. Jay raised an eyebrow looking between Gil and Evie. Her eyes went to her dad who was asking Melinoe and Macaria some questions in greek. Persephone stared at Gil curiously, cocking her head to the side. She looked at him as if seeing someone she recognized. Of course, Persephone would, Athena was her sister. She would recognize the look of Athena in Gil. 

"Evie," Her dad's voice broke her thoughts away. "Are you both alright?"

_Am I? I'm not sure._

She shrugged and Hades looked at her with an unreadable look before asking her, "If we can talk privately? Just for a moment." He then acknowledged Gil. "Your mother should be here soon." He spoke softly to him and Gil looked at Hades with wide eyes in surprise. "She has to deal with a problem in Athens but she will be here."

Evie gave her partners and her friends a wave before being led away by her dad. She turned her head to catch a glimpse of Persephone talking to Gil. Uma and Harry were walking over quickly to be by his side and Evie wondered what he would say to his friends about her. 

" _You told him. Didn't you?_ " Hades said in Greek as they walked aimlessly. The crowd parted for them looking at Hades with weariness. Even with his name cleared they still saw him as a villain and Evie hated it. She wanted to scream at them but held her tongue. It would do her no good to yell at a brick wall and lose her voice. No good at all.

" _Yes_ ," She responded in the other language. " _Yes, I did. He deserved to know the truth. Gaston told him that his mother was dead, dad! Dead! He didn't believe me at first."_

Hades laughed and shook his head. " _Oh of course he wouldn't believe you. If you had been told your mother was goddess when all you knew was that she was dead, would you believe your words as well?_ " Evie shook her head. No, she wouldn't. "Exactly. You cannot blame him or yourself. Athena and I what we thought was best for her son. Even if it was not right in your eyes, he is here now."

Hades hugged his daughter tightly. " _I'm sorry I called you a coward_."

" _It is alright_ ," Hades said patting her head the same way he used to do to her as a child back on the Isle. "It is in the past and grudges should not be held for so long. Let's go back, I think Princess Audrey and Prince Ben are anxious to see you as well as Jay."

When they did return, Macaria was long gone. Evie asked Persephone where her sister was. The goddess told her that Macaria had left to attend to her duties in the Underworld and among the Earth. As goddesses of Blessed Death, Macaria had her souls to attend while Melinoe who was the goddess of nightmares and ghosts stayed behind here. She gave Evie a smile.

"I wanted to meet your lovers," Her elder sister said which made Evie turn pink. "And make sure they do not hurt you or their nightmares may come true." Her smile was sharp and threatening. 

"Melinoe," Hades warned. 

The goddess rolled her eyes. "Come now father, I just want to protect my little half-sister. You cannot blame me, I am the elder sibling. I protect my sisters."

Evie was touched by Melione's words. She looked at Ben, Audrey, and Jay who now looked absolutely nervous when Melione looked at them. She sized them up and gave a nod of approval. "If they hurt you... do not hesitate to contact me Maeve."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Melinoe."

"Honestly please do. It has been a while since I messed with mortals. They are fun to scare. Once I gave one such a fright to this man-"

" _Melinoe_ ," Hades voice cut her off. 

"Fine, fine. _Don't scare the mortals, their fragile creatures, I know father_." She said mimicking Hades where he stood. At least Evie knew she wasn't the only one who mimicked her dad, so did her godly sister! "I'll tell you later," She said winking at Evie. 

The others who overheard Melione's almost tale looked a bit frightened. Especially Queen Leah and King Stefan who stared at Evie as if she was some devil-child. When Audrey proudly introduced Evie as her girlfriend the only one was King John who welcomed her with kindness. Stefan and Leah looked at her as if they swallowed something sour and tried to smile but were failing. Belle and Adam were better, Ben told Belle about Evie's love of books which made the Queen brighten even more. 

"Which authors have you read if you don't mind me asking dear?"

"A lot," Jay piped in and Evie rolled her eyes. 

"Shut it or I'll brainwash you with Ovid."

"Ah-ha! So it was true!" Mal teased next to Jay who grinned. Evie huffed and rolled her eyes at them. 

"I've read Ovid, Sappho, Homer, I'm reading Jules Verne's at the moment. Ben told me you've read his books as well," Evie said trying not to stumble on her words. Aurora asked her if she read any of the books in greek which Evie admitted that she has. "Dad made sure I knew how to speak fluently and read in Greek as well as write. He made me recite some poems or odes at times. The boring ones he made as punishment for me to recite."

"Yes, Prometheus was the one that you hated the most," Hades said amused at the memory. "I still do not know why?"

"Because it's boring! I get what Lord Byron was getting at but gods, why Prometheus? It was just boring and I care nothing about that poem."

"Yet you can still recite it. _Titan! to whose immortal eyes-_ " Hades looked at Evie, signaling her to continue. Evie groaned shifted her jaw. 

" _The sufferings of mortality, Seen in their sad reality-_ " Evie continued with a deadpanned tone not enjoying the poem one bit. 

" _Were not as things that gods despise; What was thy pity's recompense?_ " Came the voice of a woman making them stop. The woman had blonde hair loose down her back. A sword at her hip yet she had no armor, only a dark red jumpsuit with her arms with two bracelets of gold and a necklace with an owl. She was intimidating, she was Pallas Athena, she was Gil's mother and Celia and Evie's cousin. She was war and strategy. She was here and Evie looked at her with awe. "Prometheus. I had a feeling even in your jail on that rock you still kept your wits intact Uncle."

"Always Thena," Hades responded with a smile. "Have you met Hera's little one?"

"I have," Athena said with a soft smile. "I met them while I was walking over here. Mischievous little one, she could give Hermes and Apollo a run for their money."

"Don't give them any ideas of recruiting her," Persephone said jokingly. "Olympus would not be the same with three pranksters in their midst."

Athena shook her head. "Never."

She noticed Evie and gave her a warm embrace, Evie hugged her back. "I am sorry for not writing to you back sooner cousin." The goddess said in greek. "But thank you for your concern for him."

"Your welcome," She responded. Athena found Gil who was still standing next to Uma and Harry. The duo looked suspicious at Athena while Gil stared at her as if she had come back from the dead and it hurt Evie. If she could, she would ask Melinoe to give Gaston hellish nightmares driving him to death or madness. Maybe death, let him suffer. 

"Gil," Athena said softly. 

He looked at her, blue eyes trying to map out her godly face. He responded, his voice soft like a child scared of being yelled at or mocked, unsure of what to say until he did. "Mom."

Belle and Adam looked at this with surprise as did everyone else. Ben looked at Evie with so many questions in his eyes. Evie could only nod ad Gil walked up to Athena. Mother and son embraced, Athena tightly wrapping her arms around her son. Hades told the others the truth of Gil being Athena's only son. A half-blood, a demigod like Evie and Celia. 

"She and Gaston?" Belle looked visibly disgusted and Evie didn't blame the Queen for thinking that. She had thought that as well during the dream. 

"No," Hades said. "Gil's birth... I'm not even sure to be completely honest with you. Athena never told me and I was in a bit of a shock to ask any follow-up questions. I doubt she would ever give it to you at all, she is a private person and fiercely protective of her son."

"But I thought you Ma was dead, Gil?" Harry asked. Athena looked at Harry and then at Hades, a cold look took over her once happy smiling face. Her blue eyes darkened like a storm over the horizon ready to let out destruction. 

"What did that man tell you about me?" Gil mumbled what Gaston had told him and Athena growled. Her hand instinctively went to her sword. At that moment, Hera, Celia and two other gods came walking up. Hera looked surprised to see Athena there. Melinoe just looked utterly amused as if waiting for Athena to announce something that would entertain her even more. Melinoe noticed the two gods and grinned. 

"Hello, Ares. Hello Hephestus," She said utterly cheerful despite the tension growing. Evie realized that Ares and Hephestus, Celia's half-brothers had come as well besides Hera. 

Ares noticed Athena and seemingly threw caution out the window. He knew when a fight was coming, he was war just like Athena. Hera and Hephestus looked to Hades with silent questions. Her dad told them what was going on. It seemed none of the gods minus her dad knew about Athena having given birth to her half-blooded child. Ares just grinned.

"Where's the fight Theeny?" Ares asked his sister already itching for the brawl. 

"The Isle," Athena responded and that made Ares even giddier until Hades calmed her down.

" _No_ ," Hades said in greek. " _Athena, let this be. Let it go, your son is here. He is already paying on the Isle. Let it be, niece_."

" _Uncle_ ," Athena responded only for Hades to raise his hand to stop her. 

" _Enough. He is not here, he is there trapped. He will pay, I can assure you of it. Focus on your son, Athena. Focus on him._ "

" _When is that when a fight comes along, I can't seem to enjoy it!_ " Ares complained in their native language. Evie had to suppress the grin that was trying to spread across her lips seeing the god of war like some little boy who got his toy taken away. Athena rightfully cussed her brother in greek and cuffed him upside the head. 

Hera sighed, apologizing as she took her children away. Celia waved happily content. Not a care in the world. Athena and Gil seemingly walked away as well with Uma and Harry with them. Uma looked back at Evie and have her a single nod. Evie nodded back. She was not sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. She would have to wait and see.

Her attention then turned to the royals. 

"So," Evie said. "You've met my family." Jokingly even though it was far from a joke at all, to begin with. Hades snorted which made Evie glared at her dad.

"Any more secret family member we should know about in the future?" Jay asked. Evie shrugged. She wasn't sure, to be honest. Most of her cousins, minus Celia, Hercules, and Gil, demigods were all dead. Others were gods.

They chatted. Hades, Phillip, and Adam discussed something which made Adam look furious while the other two roared with laughter seemingly at the King's expense. Belle, Snow, and Aurora asked Persephone about the way the Underworld worked and what she did there. Snow looked utterly impressed as did Belle and Aurora as Persephone described her co-ruling style in the Underworld, handing out punishments like her husband and passing legislation there. 

Leah still looked displeased and was even more so when Carlos introduced Mal as his girlfriend. 

"You encouraged this!?" Leah practically shrieked at Aurora.

Audrey protested. "Grammy stop!" But her words fell on deaf ears. It seemed whatever plan Audrey had done to appease her grandmother (wearing the dress, the heels. Looking her utter best for her did nothing as Leah yelled.)

Mal flinched at the noise, Carlos put an arm around her as if to protect her. Jay went to Mal's side as well ready to defend her if need be. Evie stood next to Carlos, fist curled. Everyone was now staring once again. Athena, Gil, Uma, and Harry all returned and were now watching this unfold. 

"Yes. She is not her mother," Aurora said standing to her full height like a Queen. "She is a child. A child! Mal is kind and sweet, Carlos speaks nothing but her praises. Audrey gets along with her, as do many other of her friends. Leave her Mother. She is not Maleficent. She is just a child!"

Stefan stood next to this wife and motioned at Mal. There was nothing but hate toward the half-fae girl. A man that hates a child just for existing... it disgusted Evie. "She could end up being like Maleficent. Manipulating Carlos just like she did to you-"

Chad and his parents had come by and they were now looking at the scene that was unfolding.

"She did nothing to me but be my Fairy Godmother." Aurora snarled. Her composure was cold as Queen Elsa and those were the words that Stefan should not have said to his daughter. It hit a nerve for Aurora deep inside her. "She should have lived in the Moors. Mal and Audrey could have been sisters but she was locked away. She is lost, angry and I do not blame her for it. But you do not hold that blame on an innocent girl that did not do anything to this family."

"You say but mark my words Aurora," Leah said and it was the final nail in the coffin. "She'll be our downfall. That half-blood daughter of Hades proves it, killing her own without anything happening to her. She is a danger, they both are!"

There was a chill in the air and Evie realized it. The others realized it because the ground was now brittle and dead. The grass was yellow and dead, Hades was angry. Persephone, Hera, Ares, Hephestus, Athena were all angry. Melinoe looked calm but her blue eyes showed fury in them. It reminded Evie of the story of Niobe, the woman who boasted that she gave birth to fourteen children and that Leto, the twin's mother gave birth to only two. Apollo and Artemis did not take that slight against their mother lightly and punished Niobe. The godly twins used the children of Niobe, all fourteen of them as target practice-Apollo shot the boys while Artemis shot the girls. 

"I suggest," Persephone spoke sweetly with a warning tone to Leah and Stefan. "To not speak ill of our own, especially my stepdaughter. If you know what is good for you Queen Leah and King Stefon of Auroria, I suggest only this. Leave."

Stefan and Leah looked for help to reprimand the gods but they got nothing. None of the other royals that stood around did not back the older royals, all seemingly standing in solidarity and agreement with Aurora and Persephone. Snow gave Leah and Stefan a smirk as if she had been waiting for this forever. 

"Leave and hold your tongue. You are talking about the future Queen of the Summerlands, Leah. We will not have that here nor any ill towards any of the other children from the Isle. They have proved themselves to be better than their parents, if you cannot then you are not welcomed here. Now leave." Adam said. Evie realized that he was taking their side. It felt topsy-turvey but as Leah and Stefan left cowed, Ben looked delighted at his father's actions. 

The air slowly returned back to delightful blissful chatter. Evie felt it even more bizarre that many could go back to ignorance after that. Mal looked shaken and Evie held her arm for support. 

"I'm sorry about her," Aurora said to Mal. "She crossed the line. She shouldn't have done that to you. Both of you to be exact."

"I suggest that if she were to come to Ben's coronation that they hold their tongue Aurora," Belle told her friend. "I will not have that against children, especially those that aren't their parents. The nerve of that woman!"

"I think I was just relieved none of my family members pulled a Niobe on them," Evie admitted. Adam seemed to know what that story was and grimaced, nodding in agreement with Evie. 

"Oh trust me, little sister." Melinoe drawled. "It would have been much worse. Would have made the Niobe situation look like child's play."

Hades cleared his throat and gave his daughter a warning. Melinoe just grinned as if it was all just a delightful game. Maybe it was to the gods and goddesses but she could see that in Melinoe's eyes it was not a game when a demigod was insulted by someone lesser in their eyes.

The chatter continued on with Snow teasing Evie about when the wedding would commence which made her blush. Jay blushed as well which made her giggle. Mal and Carlos were howling with laughter as were Harry, Gil, and Uma. That was until Jay shot back that Mal would be Queen once she married Carlos. The two went back and forth making the AKs and VKs just double over with carefree laughter and the adults that surrounded them looking on with amusement. Audrey and Ben enveloped Jay and Evie in a hug. Evie laughed.

Yet when Evie opened her eyes and turned to look around she noticed two people gone. 

Harry and Uma. She looked at Gil and could see a worried look in his eyes. Her throat tightened and knew that time was ticking down. Gil knew that as well as he looked at her his blue eyes imploring her for help. 

She had to stop them. She had to make them see reason or else they'll doom them all. 

In the back of her mind, she could hear the echoing of the Horned King's laughter mocking her, waiting for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem that Hades, Evie, and Athena quote is Prometheus by Lord Byron. 
> 
> You guys can find who I put forth in casting for the Greek Gods here on my Tumblr! But basically, Emilly Skinner (Amber from Andi Mack) as Melinoe. Ciara Riley Wilson (Athena from KP 2019 DCOM) as Macaria. Michael B. Jordan as Ares. Jacob Anderson as Hephestus. and Athena being Emilia Clarke. Persephone, I see the one and only Hannah John-Kamen as the Queen of Hell.


End file.
